The Odd Life of Oswin Oriall Oswald
by LyricalRose
Summary: Oswin Oswald is a normal girl... all up until she gets thrown into the world of the Hobbit. Now, she had to learn to fight, how to survive, and may just get a little bit of love along the way. (I am aware this is an awful summary... but I'm not a summary person. Read it and if you don't like it hit 'back') Kili x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Well, this is my first Hobbit story. I fell in love with the movie...okay mostly Kili, but hot damn that boy is sexy for a dwarf. Anyway, I've seen a couple stories with the 'girl from our world is thrown into the movie/book' and honestly, it's a good plot. I'm not stealing it, I'm making the idea unique... so yeah. Anyway obviously i don't own the hobbit or nothing so... read and enjoy. And yes, Doctor Who fans, I know that this was the girl in the Dalek, but I freaking love the name... and a picture of Oswin is the cover.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** Oswin Oswald

Oswin scratched her head, yawning as she walked lazily down the path from her front door. The gangly young woman hitched the satchel over her shoulder a little higher. She was an odd one, Oswin Oswald. She stood tall at six foot even, her limbs seemed too long due to her thin frame. But she was always relaxed, and most times people thought she was on something. But she wasn't, she was just a happy person in general.

Her style was a bit odd as well, nordic pattered leggings that were surprisingly warm despite how thin they technically were with black flannel pajama shorts over them, a denim button up that was much too big for her thin torso, but properly long enough for her height, mittens with a nordic snowflake pattern, a matching scarf that was cherry red like her mittens, and a bright red beanie pulled over her head. On top of it all was her black wool overcoat with a fur hood and rubber soled Ugg boots.

Passing through the small white gate, she closed it behind her, and made to cross the road, yawning. As she glanced around, she yelped and stumbled back, narrowly dodging being hit by a double decker. Her last thought before hitting the ground was wondering why the bloody hell there was a SPEEDING double decker on a cul-de-sac outside London.

Oswin expected to hit the ground, the hard tarmac of the street. Rather she fell onto soft grass, her fall cushioned greatly. But it was still a fall and she groaned, as her head hit the dirt. Oddly, she was hot rather than freezing. Frowning, she sat herself up before breathing out, "Holy guacamole."

She wasn't on Tamarin Road, and she wasn't in London, let alone England. As she sat herself up properly, she looked around in awe. Being the nerd that she was, she knew where she was; on a hill over looking Hobbiton, in the Shire, IN FREAKING MIDDLE EARTH! After a moment of staring, she snapped to reality (if it was that) and felt herself overheating. Instantly, she was yanking her gloves off, then her coat, then scarf and hat. As she sighed in relief, she folded them all up small as she could and wedged them into her sack. She'd been on her way to a friend's place, to stay for a few days, so she already had a bag of clothes, a few more wouldn't hurt the old thing.

Glancing at her hands, she did a double take and gasped. Her normal hands that had long, spindly fingers were tiny, like a toddler's almost. Oswin scrambled up and yelped, realizing she had gone from her six foot stature to at the most, four foot, and that was being very generous. Her shirt was longer now, covering her shorts, almost making it to her knees, and the sleeves reached her wrists, but it wasn't wider, it seemed to have shrunk a little with her. Her leggings had definitely shrunk, still fitting fine, as well as the shorts and boots. In a quick panic, she kicked a shoe off and sighed. Good, normal feet. So maybe she was a dwarf. A really, tiny ass dwarf.

Putting her shoe on and grabbing her bag, she grumbled as she had to adjust the strap. Whether it was still her stuff in her bag at this point, she would figure out later. Right now, she needed to find a place to- Oswin shrieked as she tripped over something and face planted into earth. Shoving herself up on her tiny arms, she rubbed the assumed dirt off her face and looked back, seeing something wrapped in brown burlap. Leaving her bag on the ground, she crawled over and peeked underneath the cloth before pulling it off entirely, making a child-like 'oooo' noise.

It was a weapon, a pretty one at that. The pitch black metal was like a moon sliver, about ten inches at its widest place and had to be three feet as its height, and there were two oblong cut outs on the blunt side, leather wrapped around where she was obviously supposed to hold it. Along the edge above the slanted blade area, there were strange inscriptions that she couldn't read. Next to it lay a leather pouch, that was almost as long as the blade, with a one strap.

Upon picking up her little discovery, she realized it was only a foot shorter than her and shockingly light, but razor sharp. After messing with it, she slipped it into the pouch, and slung it over her shoulder, realizing it was indeed meant to be carried like this. Eyeing her back suspiciously, she walked over to it, momentarily noting that her boots now reached near the top of her calf rather than just above her ankle, and immediately dumped it out.

She sat down and began shuffling her things about. Her gloves, scarf, coat and hat were there, but now, she only saw three of her shirts, the green, maroon, and black versions of her current shirt, all four pairs of her nordic patterned leggings that mysteriously shrunk to fit her now tiny body, her other coat was missing, as well as all her toiletries, her other scarves and hats and gloves. Her spare trainers were gone, and she found instead a wooden box, four different daggers, a smaller wooden box, yet another dagger and MORE wooden boxes.

Grumbling to herself, she folded up her clothes and packed them into the bag, then put the daggers away, two in each boot, one on each side. Oh yeah, she'd seen enough movies to know that keeping them in her bag was like not ever having the daggers. Then she opened the first box. It had a few pieces of dark, flaky looking rock, a couple of clear crystal looking rocks, and a round stone. Shrugging, she clicked it closed and placed it in her bag. The second box was a sewing kit. A very well stocked sewing kit. Good thing she knew how to sew.

A smaller box had a spool-like thing of string, sturdy string, what she could only guess were arrow heads, small feathers, and a finer, wire looking string that was wrapped around small square of wood. A rectangular box held patches of all square and rectangular shapes of fabric. There was another box with strips of leather and cloth. The last box had a few small knives, that looked like a kitchen knives.

As she placed the last box in her bag, she heard a low hum of someone. Immediately, Oswin shot up and grabbed her bag and moving as fast as she could on her tiny legs. Reaching a small 'cliff' on the side of the road, she grinned and had a mental fangirl moment. GANDALF. THE. FREAKING GREY! Before she could come up with a plan, she shifts a little and shifted wrong, and tumbled down and landed on her back in front of Gandalf. Oswin groaned and heard the wizard ask, "Now who and what might you be?"

Sitting up, she blinked up and answered, "I'm, uh, Oswin. Frankly, I'm not quite sure."

Gandalf hummed in understanding and told her, "Well, Oswin, you are too short to be anything but a hobbit it appears."

Frowning, she shook her head, and yanked off a boot and held out a foot and stated the now obvious, "But my feet aren't… Hobbit-y."

The old wizard knelt down and examined her foot, commenting, "Quite right, they're very elf-like. Yet your stature is truly too short to be anything but Hobbit." Oswin shrugged and let him examine her foot a bit more, before letting it go and allowing her to replace her foot into her shoe. Helping her stand, Gandalf told her, "Well, Miss Oswin, I am on my way to a Hobbit's hole. Perhaps you would like to accompany me?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, thank you very much Mister Gandalf. Uhm, before we go, could I trouble you to look at some inscriptions? I'm not quite sure what they mean." Gandalf nodded his assent and she smiled, placing her bag down and removing the blade from it's bag.

"Ah, so you are a warrior Miss Oswin?" Gandalf began studying the blade and before Oswin could reply, tell him she wasn't, he spoke up, "It's Elvish. 'Another world the wielder be, to save the lives of those you are to soon meet.' Interesting. Tell me, Oswin, why is it you don't know what you are?"

Taking back the blade, she processed the words, and replied vaguely, "I, uh, I'm not from here." When Gandalf gave her a look of disapproval, she began searching her mind. Then she remembered a plot from a fan fiction she had read. A girl who had grown up with in a village away from the rest of the occupants of Middle Earth. With nothing else, she told him, "I grew up far both of hear by the sea. My home is away from everything, and no one uses race to define each other."

Gandalf seemed to accept this and changed the subject, "Well, come along, Miss Oswin. It seems you are to join the journey."

Oswin stared after him before hurrying to catch up and calling after him, "Wait a minute, what JOURNEY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't like this one little bit… her new short legs that was. Oswin was used to being the one walking fast, just because her leg span was bigger due to her height. Now she knew why her shorter friends would get mad at her; having to speed walk to keep up was not fun in any way. But Gandalf finally noticed her plight and slowed a bit. The brunette shot him a grateful smile and she asked him finally, "So, what was this journey you referred to earlier?"

Gandalf looked down at her and told her in his calm, cheerful voice, "A quest to reclaim Erebor. The dwarves were driven from their home there by a horrible fire drake known as Smaug. Thorin, king of the dwarves, has decided now is the time to reclaim it." Once more, Oswin stopped before hurrying to catch up, trying to figure out-

"Wait, a DRAGON?! As is giant, flying lizard who makes an overdone meal out of anything in its way dragon?!" As Oswin spoke, she waved her hands and threw them apart, trying to communicate that she had come up with something that had TOENAILS bigger than her.

The grey haired wizard chuckled and nodded, informing her, "Yes, I suppose it does. But, on the bright side, no one has seen it in almost sixty years. He could be dead."

Oswin stopped yet again, then had to catch up once more and replied in an over dramatically scared tone, using her hands again to convey her panic, "Or starving! Have you seen how freaking tiny I am?! I'm like that crumb that you eat off the plate because you CAN!"

This time the wizard stopped and told her, "Miss Oswin, I can assure you, that will not happen most likely. May I see that blade again?"

Oswin muttered something about most likely being the least assuring thing ever but handed over the moon sliver blade, and watched as the wizard studied it in the moon light. He spoke quietly to himself before nodding and returning her weapon, and Oswin asked curiously, "Well, what was it?"

Gandalf resumed his pace and told her, "Nothing, dear one. Ah, here we are, the hobbit hole of Mr. Bilbo Baggins." Oswin huffed but followed after him, only to squeak in surprise and jumped to hide behind Gandalf's legs. Before anyone could do a thing, the door opened and the dwarves tumbled back, Oswin peeking out from behind Gandalf's legs to see a light brown haired hobbit standing at the door, staring at the dwarves now spread out on the floor.

Gandalf chuckled and as the dwarves got up and filed in, and the large wizard moved in to, Oswin being forced to follow him as she was clutching onto his cloak. While she heard clattering and such, Oswin politely closed the door, before placing her bag by the door, making sure it was out of the way. Turning to Bilbo (she was meeting Bilbo Baggins!), she said politely, "Hello, you must be Mister Baggins. I'm Oswin Oswald, it's a pleasure to meet you. Uhm, would you like to me to take my shoes off?"

The hobbit was quite surprised but stammered out, "I-it's fine, those dwarves could crush your feet, Miss Oswin, and I'd hate for that to happen. I'm sorry, this may be a bit rude, but you seem to be too short for a Dwarf."

Oswin smiled and shrugged before scampering off to the dining room. She didn't need Bilbo destroying her story before she even told it. As she wove her way into the kitchen, she collided with something and fell back, landing firmly on her rear and heard someone apologize, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

She looked up and forgot how to breath for just a moment. Standing above her and offering his hand was probably the best looking male she had ever seen. Oswin blinked up at him before realizing that, in fact, she was still on the floor and staring up at the lovely looking man in from of her like a complete and utter idiot. Accepting the hand, she squeaked as he pulled her up easily and smiled nervously. Biting her lip slightly, Oswin managed to get out, "Oh, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention. Uhm, I'm Oswin!"

The dwarf smiled, amused as she jammed her tiny hand out and he took it, replying, "It's a pleasure, Miss Oswin. I'm Kíli." He brought her hand up and pressed his lips to the back of it quickly, winking at her. Before Oswin could embarrass herself any more, a blond dwarf with dozens of tiny braids in his hair and beard appeared behind Kíli.

Tossing an arm over the dark haired dwarf, the new comer smiled and said, "Well, hello there. I'm Fíli, his older brother. Come on now, you two, before Bombur eats everything." And just like that, Fíli was gone, headed towards the dining room. Oswin could only blink after him.

Kíli chuckled and spoke cheerfully, "Come along, Miss Oswin. You can sit with my brother and I." All Oswin could do was nod dumbly and scamper after him.

It was absolutely astounding, a simple move to a dining room was like its own odyssey. Kíli let her go first, and as Oswin moved, about to thank him, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, preventing a dwarf with what resembled a bowl cut from landing on her. Smartly, the scruffy dwarf put his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the end of the table, having to lift her once to avoid some dishes and pull her back couple times to avoid flying food.

Oswin was partially dazed by the time she sat down. Kíli glanced over and laughed, asking the stunned girl, "You alright there, Miss Oswin?"

Snapping to, she looked over and replied, "Oh! Yeah, no, I'm fine. If I had known how hard it was just to get to the dinner table around all of you, I would have trained before I got here."

Kíli burst out in a loud laugh, which made Oswin smile slightly. She liked his laugh, it was nice and comforting. Someone thunked down next to her and the brunette turned quickly to see Fíli who was smiling and offered her a pint. Oswin moved to take it but he pulled it back at the last minute and asked suspiciously, "Oi, how old are yah, Miss Oswin."

Pressing her lips together, she retorted smartly, "Old enough to outdrink you, blondie." And with that she snatched the pint and gulped it down, slamming the empty cup down when she finished and letting out a very loud and powerful belch and nearly toppled her over. Kíli started to laugh harder, and Fíli just stared at her before busting out laughing. The rest of the dwarves cheered and laughed and Oswin glanced over to see Gandalf shake his head, smiling though.

Smiling a little, she looked around obliviously. Finally, a white haired dwarf stopped and asked over the others, "And who are you lassie?"

"Ah, yes. I would like you all to meet Miss Oswin. She'll be accompanying us on the quest. Now, she's from a village in the north that doesn't distinguish by race, which will be handy for diplomacy, if we need it that is. And yes, Mister Balin, she can fight. Miss Oswin, please, show them your blade."

Taking a breath, she realized this was the moment of truth. She clambered up on her chair and took her blade out of its holder, brandishing the blade and letting them all look before nearly dropping it and exclaiming, "Right, the other ones! Sorry!"

Oswin put the blade on the table and grabbed the daggers from her boots, putting them on top of her blade. As she straightened, she realized there was something on her wrists. Pulling her sleeves up, she frowned slightly, removing leather cuffs that held throwing knives and put those on top of the others. As she did that, she felt more, suddenly remembering being a child and hiding her make believe weapons. So, she continued, removing another blade, one a bit bigger than a dagger, from the back of her waistband, two more from her right side and another from her left side, and finally a heavy duty sling shot from her front, as well as the marble-like rocks from her pockets.

The dwarves could only stare at her and she squeaked, "Sorry, I forgot about those ones."

The dwarf with the bowl cut who had nearly fallen on her earlier broke the silence, "See, the warrior lady has a slingshot as well!"

"Oi," Oswin defended herself, "Slingshots are just as useful as a bow and arrow! And I can't very well hide a bloody bow on me, now can I?" Fíli chuckled as Oswin sat down.

Glancing over at him, the blonde dwarf told her, "Kíli's our archer, Miss Oswin. Looks like your covered on that."

Looking over at the dark haired, scruffy dwarf, she looked wide eyed and apologized profusely, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, Mister Kíli, really! I just meant that-"

"Don't worry, Miss Oswin, I didn't take offense. All Ori meant was that he isn't the only one to use a sling shot."

Kíli gave her a bright smile, reassuring her he took no offense to her words. Smiling gratefully, Gandalf stood, best he could as Bilbo entered and the wizard announced, "Let me introduce the company." Oswin fell silent and sat back, listening as the wizard named all twelve dwarves, "This is Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Fíli, and Kíli. And between Kíli and Fíli is Miss Oswin. Though, we are waiting for one more."

Just as Gandalf said it, another knock came at the door. Bilbo went to answer it, but all the dwarves moved almost as one to see the new arrival. Oswin was moved, but Kíli managed to catch her and chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt."

Oswin smiled gratefully up at him, unaware how true those words would ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** So, since I'm such a nice person, here is another chapter! Plus it's my birthday and I have some good ideas XD Reviews get updates out faster, especially nice ones.

* * *

"Well, give them both the contract, Mister Balin." Thorin wasn't pleased, Oswin could tell, but she could have sworn that she had seen a slight look of approval when she showed her blade to him. He obviously trusted Gandalf's opinion though, and Oswin took the scroll of parchment, thanking Balin and joined Bilbo in the sitting room, to read it.

As she scanned it, she heard Bilbo ask, "_Incineration_?" She knew this part of the movie.

In order to attempt to avoid Bilbo fainting, she replied back, "Well, obviously that's a risk. We're going up against a dragon. Unless you are flame-retardant, of course that's a risk." Bilbo frowned at her but continued reading it.

But of course Bofur had to speak up and told Bilbo, "Think furnace, with wings. Burn the flesh right off yer bones."

Not just Bilbo straightened up, Oswin did too, and gulped. Well, that was a mental image she DIDN'T need! Bilbo quickly fainted, but Kíli jumped up and hurried over to Oswin, guiding her to a chair in the hall and sitting her down. Her head spun a little, trying to get the image of a melting Oswin out of her mind. Suddenly, her favorite dwarf knelt in front of her and asked her seriously, "Oswin, are you alright?"

Looking up from her lap a little, she smiled and nodded slightly, apologizing, "Yeah, sorry. Just a tad dizzy is all. I'll be alright. Now where's something to sign that contract with?"

Kíli smiled at her, helping her stand. She shot him a grateful smile in return before turning and borrowing a quill from Bilbo's desk, signing her name messily before turning back and walking back to Balin, handing him the contract. The white haired dwarf studied her momentarily before nodding and turning away to aid the others in getting Bilbo into a chair, or to revive the poor creature.

Once again, Kíli appeared by her side, pulling a chair out for her. Oswin frowned, confused and he just told her, "Don't need you fainting like Mister Baggins over there." As if to reinforce the point, Fíli came over.

Placing a cup of tea on the table, he told her firmly, "Sit. Have some tea. Our uncle won't be to happy if you faint as well."

Sighing, the brunette girl sat, both brothers quickly sitting at each of her sides. She took a sip of tea, nodding a little before asking, "Who's your uncle?"

"Thorin, he's our mother's brother." Oswin looked wide eyes at Fíli and then over at Kíli, who simply shrugged. Of course she would be the one to make friends with freaking princes. Although that didn't necessarily surprise her. She was nearly certain that the two brothers were the youngest in the company, it made more sense that they be here because they were loyal to their uncle.

Oswin nodded again, slowly, before saying, "Alright, then. Just don't expect me to start bowing or anything. Because I'm still convinced I'm older than you both."

Fíli laughed and informed her, "Unless you're older than eighty one, then no, Miss Oswin your not."

Staring slack jawed she sputtered out, "Y-your _eighty one_?!" Spinning her head, she stared at Kíli and asked suspiciously, "Then how old are you?"

The younger brother chuckled and said easily, "Seventy six, Miss Oswin."

Rolling her eyes, Oswin pointed out, "You can stop calling me 'Miss' you know. Because apparently I'm the younger one in this equation."

The blond dwarf chuckled and asked, "Really now? And just how much younger?"

Oswin scratched the back of her head. She couldn't say her real age, because twenty three was like being a toddler here. So if Kíli was seventy six but looked twenty six at the most, all she had to do was add, what, like fifty years and she was solid, right? Trying to do quick math in her head she answered, "I'm seventy three."

Wow, she felt old now. But, she needed them to think she was from the area, not some total freak… even if she was. Oswin was so confused, this was the first time she cared if they didn't like her, especially Kíli. But, Oswin had never been one to decode her own feelings, she was a little oblivious, her friends always did it for her. Well, no better time to learn to become self aware than right now, eh?

Thorin returned to the table, and Oswin spotted Bilbo in his study with Gandalf. But her attention was drawn to the dwarf king, who had been shown her signature, and told, well commanded, the girl, "If we're going to be on a quest with you, Miss Oswin, I would like to know your story."

No need for manners with this guy apparently. Then again, Oswin thought, he was a bloody king… Shrugging, she settled in and began speaking, "Well, I grew up in a village in the north, called… Tamarin." Technically, she a had grown up on Tamarin street. "Everyone there is different, some of us are tall, some short, some just average. But no one cares, we don't teach species. So for the record, I'm not a dwarf, nor a hobbit. I'm just me."

Everyone seemed to have glued themselves to her, and Oswin realized she needed a reason to have come far away from her home. What was a good reason that would prevent them from going to return her home when this journey was done? Her wheels turned and she continued, "About a month ago," a few hours ago really, "Tamarin was destroyed by… well, I'm not sure what they were. There were two of them, big, hulking, ugly things." To add effect, and make this her truth, she shuddered and continued, "Everyone I know is gone, they left as little of my home left as possible. The only reason I survived is I was out hunting."

As she finished her tale, she saw that she had, at least she thought, had earned the sympathy of the dwarves. That was a start at least. Her tale was kind of true. She'd come here because she had nearly been hit by a red double decker. And everyone she did know was gone. Finally, Thorin, who's face had softened for the first time told her in a voice she wasn't sure belonged to the seemingly always off-tempered dwarf king, "Well, Miss Oswin, when we reclaim Erebor, you will have a home again."

Oswin felt her spirits rise and she smiled weakly, stammering out a thank you. As much as she hated to lie, she could feel deep down she would never return to earth, that she would always remain in Middle Earth, and now, she had somewhere to belong, with the dwarves. Who, in all fairness, had always been her favorite race.

Finally, the dwarves began to migrate to the sitting room, around the fire place. Oswin stood back a bit, still feeling out of place. She didn't notice that Kíli was behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin when he said softly from behind her, "I'm sorry about you village."

She spun around to face him, only to nearly melt into goo. How much more gorgeous could this dwarf prince get? The immense kindness in his eyes, how was that physically possible? Smiling sadly, she shook her head and told him, "I can't dwell on it, or I'll never move on. I have to accept that I am alone, and continue with life."

Oswin's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as Kíli took a step closer and hugged her. Due to her new found short-ness, he was able to engulf her completely, as she only reached his shoulder. She froze, before hugging him back timidly as he told her, "You aren't alone now."

He let go of her, giving her the warmest smile she thought was ever possible, and followed him to the sitting room. As they both joined the group, Dwalin stood from his comfy chair and told Oswin, "Here you go lass." Before Oswin could insist she could stand just fine, he walked over to stand by his brother. As he walked past her, however, he patted her on the head, almost like a parent would a child.

Kíli chuckled as she climbed into the chair, still confused as to why Dwalin would give up his chair for her. But she sat none the less, Kíli perching himself on the window sill next to her chair. Fíli sat across from her and smiled, telling her, "If you didn't catch it, what my uncle said earlier, it's his very, very subtle way of telling you to consider yourself a dwarf now. And we take care of our own, Oswin."

His brother nodded in agreement and she brightened, nodding enthusiastically. So she had a home now. And a race, a people. She had a reason to fight on this quest now, and that was all she needed to be reassured. She wasn't just going to help out a group, she was going to claim her home. And for the first time in her life, she felt she would have one now.

Even back in England, she had never fit in, her odd style and care-free attitude, people refused to take her seriously or consider her as something permanent. But these dwarves, they considered her apart of their people after only an hour or so of knowing her. And Oswin felt her heart swell to fill her chest.

* * *

Oswin yawned. She had fallen asleep after the dwarves had finished their song, about their lost home. It was a lovely song, so sad, but so determined to regain what was lost. As she shifted a little in her chair, where she was comfortably curled up, she heard whispering. Despite knowing she shouldn't, Oswin couldn't help it, she strained to listen in on the conversation a few feet away from her.

"She's meant to, Thorin, even you can see it." Gandalf's voice was calm, but stern. Were they talking about her?

"Aye, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Gandalf, I can't guarantee her safety, you know that don't you?" So King Grumpy was changing the subject. At least, it sounded that way.

"I am aware. Though, I have a feeling someone else here will." Oswin couldn't stay awake longer and her mind drifted off. But as she sunk into the land of Nod, she wondered who they thought was going to guarantee her safety.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oswin?" Oswin grumbled something incoherent and nuzzled in closer to whatever she was sleeping on. It chuckled and instantly sat up, looking around tiredly. Had her chair just chuckled at her?

Looking over, she realized she had fallen asleep on Kíli. How- right, she had insisted that he take the chair, but he had stubbornly refused until they had come to the compromise they would share it and she must have fallen asleep. On him. On the FREAKING PRINCE.

Oswin rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and yawned out, "Sorry, Mister Kíli, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

As he got up, helping her as well, he just replied nonchalantly, "No trouble at all. But you can stop calling me 'Mister'. Sounds strange."

They both moved into the kitchen where Bofur and Bomber were attempting to make some kind of food and Oswin agreed, "It really does."

Just as the two sat down, the others began stumbling in. Soon, the table was packed once more, just like the night before, with the exception of the noise. They were quiet now, well quieter than the night before. No one said too much, they were all busy stuffing their faces. Oswin ate about a fourth of what a single dwarf did. She had never had much of an appetite before this, and it looked like she still didn't have much of one. Course she ate enough, just not as much as the dwarves. Though, she was quite sure no one ate as much as a dwarf.

She decided to excuse herself, before slipping out the front door. Goodness the Shire really was beautiful at dawn. Spotting a little bench that was just her size, now at least, she hurried down the little steps and plopped down onto it, only to find, it was a little too big. Her legs didn't quite reach the ground. Oh well, she didn't mind, she just let them swing as she watch the sun rise.

And thought, she had to think. In less than a day, she had joined a quest, met thirteen dwarves, been accepted as a dwarf, and had some of her stuff magically jacked and replaced by some unknown being. All in all, not too bad, she had had worse days. At least she hadn't

been hit by that bus, that was a good thing.

A door opened and closed behind her, and Oswin glanced over to see Fíli walking over, sitting beside her. Neither said anything for a moment, both just watching the sun, until the blond dwarf broke the silence, "Did you have family?"

For a moment she was confused before realizing he meant 'the village'. Well, back home she did… Nodding, she replied quietly, "My mum and dad, an older brother, a two little brothers. Jacob, the youngest, would have been three years old next week." Her eyes started to sting a bit as tears rose and she rasped out, "Y'know, the last thing I said to my older brother Christian was 'stay out of my life'? I was mad he always wanted to know where I was going. We got in an argument, and I went and stayed in my room, till he left, then I snuck out. I didn't even tell him where I was going."

She sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't notice the Fíli brought her into a hug, saying softly, "I'm sorry, Oswin. I can't imagine losing Kíli, let alone my entire family." They broke apart and Oswin smiled, chuckling a little as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, I promise you won't ever have to. I know this quest is supposed to be dangerous, and I haven't really ever been able to test my skills in action or anything-"

"You haven't ever been in battle?" Fíli looked at her oddly. Oswin bit her lip. Dammit, she had to open her big mouth.

Scratching the back of her head, she admitted and twisted, "Well, no. Everyone learned how to fight, but we never had a reason to use it. I mean, I'm a good shot with a bow and arrow, but a few days into my journey, I, uh, well…" Oswin bit her lip and sighed, "I broke it. I was trying to shoot a buck, I wasn't paying attention and fell down an embankment and landed on my bow. Splintered in half."

That wasn't totally false, actually. She actually was a good shot, she had taken archery since she was little, and when she had still gone camping with her archery class, when they had been playing 'Tag' with false arrows, she had fallen on her bow. She actually had a scar from part of the bow breaking and ending up taking a nice gash to her back, as if to get even for her breaking it.

Fíli frowned but nodded and told her firmly, "Well, I'm going to give you some. Whenever we get the chance, I'm going to get you handy with that blade of yours."

Poking her tongue out, she defended, "Oi, I know how to use it… against a straw dummy. If my enemy is standing still, they're done for." Okay, so that was a lie, but she was a geek with two years of physics under her belt and more than enough science fiction reading, shows, and games to be able to make that true.

Chuckling at her, the older dwarf just said, "Anyway, come get your things, we're getting ready to leave soon."

"Is Mister Baggins coming, then?" Fíli shrugged and headed back into the hobbit hole, Oswin sighed and hurrying after him.

And she almost turned right around. There was a flurry of activity, everyone trying to sort their things out. Glancing towards where she had left her bag, she spotted it and went to grab it, only for someone else to pick it up and she glanced to see Kíli, who smiled back at her, slinging it on his shoulder. Only to nearly fall back.

Oswin watched amused and held her hand out, "It's isn't that heavy, I carry it all the time."

Ignoring her hand, Kíli grunted and grumbled, "Keeping bloody rocks in a bag."

The dwarves were filing out, Oswin at the end, with Kíli and Fíli. Trying to keep up as the group began to walk down the trail to a destination unknown to her, she looked up at the ark haired dwarf and pointed out, "I can carry my own bag, thanks. Seriously, it's not that heavy."

Kíli shook his head and joked, "It is actually that heavy. Besides, I'm trying to force my body to sink."

Oswin glared and huffed, "I'm not that freaking small."

The younger prince chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and apologized, "It was just a joke, Oswin. I meant nothing by it. You're the perfect size, for you."

The brunette rolled her eyes and shot him an entertained smile, not minding one little bit that she was walking so close to Kíli. She liked being close to him, he made her feel safe. Until she saw THEM.

"Oh hell no."

As the group turned the bend, Oswin planted herself on the ground, staring at the horses. Well, technically ponies, Gandalf had a bloody horse. Kíli glanced over at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Oswin opined at the ponies and said firmly, "I am not gonna try and control one of those things."

Thorin, who was already on one, looked over and decided, "Fíli, Kíli, one of you will share a pony with Miss Oswin. Mister Gandalf still thinks that our burglar will be joining us."

Fíli shrugged and hopped onto one of the miniature horses, telling his brother and Oswin, "You two can share one." Then he trotted his horse over to his uncle.

Kíli smiled at her and tired assuring her, "I promise you won't have to 'control' one."

Sighing in defeat she nodded, and followed Kíli to one of the ponies. Of course, Kíli hopped right on, and Oswin had to admire the ease in which he did it. She'd never be able to do that.

Offering her his hand, the prince pointed out, "At least you're not wearing a dress. That would make this very difficult."

Accepting the hand, she yelped as once more, the surprisingly strong dwarf prince pulled her up, this time all the way onto a damn horse. Oswin had never been good with horses. Ever. Even when she was tall, horses just weren't her thing. So she half twisted and grabbed onto Kíli, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Make peace with your fears Miss Oswin," unwillingly, she cracked an eye open to see Thorin had ridden up next to her and Kíli, "or this quest will be much more difficult than it should be."

Oswin's eyes narrowed as the king without a kingdom trotted off to begin leading them on their journey. As the horse began moving, she was forced to sit forwards facing.

Soon, though, the Oakensheild brother's began to distract her, both telling her stories about their childhood, and dwarven tales that most all dwarves knew. Some of the stories where funny, some sad, but none the less, they kept her from paying attention from the fact that she was indeed riding a pony. Ten minutes in, though, Bofur yelled back, "Oi, we're takin' bets on if Mister Baggins shows up."

Immediately, Kíli and Fíli yelled in unison, "Not showing."

Oswin scoffed and yelled over, "I'll bet twenty that he does show. Better yet, he shows up before we get to Bree."

Everyone, including Gandalf took that bet, all betting they wouldn't see him until they stopped in Bree for further supplies. As bets were agreed to, everyone still thinking Oswin was about to be out twenty gold coins, Kíli chuckled, "You must have seen something in him that none of us have, Oswin."

Smirking to herself, she just sighed, "Oh, I dunno. Maybe I'm just a better judge at Hobbits."

* * *

"Wait! I've signed it, I'm coming too!"

Less than an hour later, they heard the familiar voice of their hobbit burglar yelling for them. They came to a halt to see that it was indeed Mister Bilbo Baggins yelling. As Balin inspected the contract, Kíli asked her, "Do you think if you had had the choice, you would have missed this quest?"

Looking at him over her shoulder, she studied him for a second. Honestly, she hadn't noticed it before, but he was watching her so intently, like if he took his eyes away, she was going to bolt. She wouldn't, of course, these were her friends. It didn't make much sense to her, that she felt so strongly attached to these dwarves, especially Fíli and Kíli, but she did. It was like she couldn't leave. But she could… right? Shaking her head and facing forward again, she leant back against him comfortably and replied, "No, no I don't think I would have."

The horse began moving once more and Kíli let go with one hand for a second, and Oswin watched as they picked Bilbo up and placed him on a pony. Watching the look of fear and trepidation on the poor little man's face, she, while still leaning on Kíli, told Bilbo, "You're doing much better than I am. See? They won't even let me ride one on my own. I have to have a royal babysitter."

That made the hobbit smile and Fíli teased her, "Says the girl who wouldn't get on a pony on her own. You had to have Kíli here pull you on to make you get on."

Bilbo looked confused and Oswin pouted, defending herself, "Oi, I got ordered by the king to share."

"Actually," Kíli pointed out, "Fíli and I got ordered to share. I just happened to get stuck with you."

Immediately, Oswin looked back at him, fearing he disliked her for that, only to be relieved when he winked at her, giving her hand a quick squeeze before returning it to the reigns. The small girl sighed, returning to her previous position and changed the topic, yelling to all the dwarves, "You all owe me twenty gold coins! And no one try getting out of it, I know you bloody well have it!"

A collective groan came as everyone began passing their sacks of coins back, Oswin smirking and making sure they paid fairly. Happily, she yelled a triumphant 'thank you', only for her to hear several foreign words that were more than likely negative.

She tucked the coins away into her bag and Bilbo asked, "What bet?"

Fíli chuckled and Kíli told him bluntly, "We made bets on whether you would show up. Ozzy here was the only one who had thought you would even come, and make it before Bree." Bilbo frowned and turned away, no doubt pouting to some degree. As they all settled in, Oswin realized that he had called her 'Ozzy'.

That brought a huge grin to her face. 'Ozzy', she had a nickname. She'd never had a nickname before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So, here's another update. I know, I know, but don't expect this, I just happened to have a good writing day today and I have the day off tomorrow and got out early from work today. So... anyway reviews fuel me to get updates out faster

* * *

Oswin sat awkwardly, slightly away from the group. She knew they hadn't packed food for her, well, for fifteen, and she didn't want to impose. But that apparently didn't occur to Kíli who came over with two bowls, handing one to her before sitting beside her. Staring at it apprehensively, she asked, "I didn't take someone's portion, did I?"

Frowning, Kíli gave her a strange look and told her, "No, everyone got the same amount. Bombur tried to give you less, said you didn't eat much-"

"I don't." Kíli looked confused and Oswin sighed, "Honestly, I don't eat that much. Let me just go-"

"Ozzy, it's fine. We have plenty of food," Kíli assure her, grabbing her arm to keep her from getting up. She looked over and smiled, melting into Oswin-goop and just nodded. She began eating, trying to pace herself to finish the meal. The last thing she wanted was for Kíli to look bad because he was a good person.

As everyone ate, small conversations began, and soon, Dwalin was perched on the log next to Oswin and Kíli, Ori and Fíli both having come and joined them as they all listened to the older dwarf tell them a story about the Great Orc War.

"-Then I took his head clean off, one swipe, off his head flew. Now, obviously his fellow creatures weren't too pleased. All of a sudden, a whole Orc legion came at me, swords waving around and all that, like a bunch of crazed fools-"

At some point, she had managed to finish her dinner and was leaning forwards a bit, enthralled with Dwalin's story. Soon, though, it was over and Thorin called for Dwalin. Oswin sighed and looked at the two brothers, asking, "What no-"

"Fíli, Kíli!" The brothers turned and Oswin couldn't help but looking that way too, and Thorin designated their task, "You'll be on first watch tonight."

They shrugged and Oswin offered, "I'll help you, if you'd like. A third set of eyes couldn't hurt."

Kíli smiled gratefully at her, but Fíli assured her, "You get some sleep, Oswin. You'll need it." Oswin sighed, but nodded, leaning against the rock face and drifting off.

**_-_-_-_-_SWITCH: Kíli's "POV" (kind of)_-_-_-_-_**

At some point since Oswin had fallen asleep, the sleeping girl had shifted to curl up into him. And, of course, Kíli had shifted to accommodate her, his arm curling around her, which encouraged the unconscious girl to curl tightly into his side. Kíli frowned, and then turned to his brother and asked, "Hand me the extra cloak, will you?"

Fíli frowned but handed it to him, and watched as his younger brother wrapped it around the girl who was subconsciously had clutched onto him. The blonde couldn't help but smile when his brother smiled down at the girl and wrapped around her shoulders again.

"You fancy Miss Oswin, don't you brother?" Kíli looked over at his brother, who was slightly smirking but nonetheless interested.

Kíli shrugged and admitted, "I guess. When I first saw her, at Mister Baggins' home, I just wanted to be around her. That sounds quite odd, doesn't it?"

The elder brother shrugged back and told his little brother, "Uncle Thorin always said that we only love once, and maybe you found your once. Of course you would be the one to fall for the odd one."

Fíli ducked away as Kíli swatted at him and scowled, "She isn't odd, Fíli, she's just… different." Kíli frowned as his brother shook his head and settled back into his place. Trying not to wake Oswin up, Kíli shifted to sit up a little more, only for the small girl to curl more into him.

"I wonder what race she really is," Fíli mused, and Kíli hummed in agreement. They really were trying to think of what she could be. Neither of the brothers really could figure out what she could be. She really was tiny, but her feet seemed so tiny too. So she couldn't be a Hobbit. Gandalf had told them hobbits had very large feet that where hard enough they didn't need to wear shoes.

Oswin was too short to be an elf, although Kíli reckoned she was quite lovely enough to be one. And from what they knew, she was too short to be human. But as Fíli tossed another glance at his brother, he realized it didn't truly matter what she was. Because it wouldn't change the fact that his brother was truly taken with Oswin Oswald, the mysterious girl.

**_-_-_-_-_Returning to our favorite heroine, Oswin_-_-_-_-_**

Oswin bolted upright as a loud howling noise echoed. Spinning around, she realized that once more, she had fallen asleep on Kíli. And once more, he didn't seem at all bother by it. He gave her a smile as another howl came and she squeaked, curling back into Kíli and tugging the cloak-

Sitting up, she looked around and saw a forest green cloak wrapped around her. Looking at Kíli, she asked, "Where'd this come from?"

Kíli leant over a little and said quietly, "We had a spare. Now, watch this."

"-strike in the wee small hours of the night when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Fíli glanced over and immediately, the brothers knew it was a bad idea. Oswin was staring wide eyed and trembling at them. Instantly, Fíli admitted, "It was a joke, Oswin. We've always got watch going on, nothing will happen to you, or any of us."

Bilbo glared, realizing they had intended to pull one over on him and instead ended up frightening their favorite person on the journey. Instantly, Oswin's face heated up and she whispered quietly, "Oh."

She felt quite stupid, for being so gullible. Kíli wrapped an arm around her and comforted her, "Honestly, nothing will happen. It's true, it does happen, but not here, not to us."

"It was just a joke, Oswin, really," Fíli added. She gave them a half smile and nodded, trying to accept that, but she still felt quite daft.

Thorin glared over and barked at his nephews, "Do you think this is funny?"

Instantly, the Oakensheild brothers fell silent and Kíli stammered, "N-no uncle."

They fell silent as Balin tried to reassure Bilbo that Thorin wasn't upset at them as much as he held a strong dislike for orcs. Oswin couldn't hear him well enough, so she just curled back up, pulling the warm cloak around her again. She caught Kíli looking at her and as she looked over, he apologized yet again, "I'm really sorry, Ozzy. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Scooting over to curl up into him again, she yawned and told him, "It's alright, Kíli, really. I forgive you, not that there's anything to forgive." Nothing to forgive? Kíli opened his mouth to ask how she figured that when he realized, she had fallen asleep against him again, almost completely hidden from sight between practically burrowing into the cloak and how small she could curl up, in addition to her being tucked away at his side.

But, he had a clear view of her face. She looked so innocent to everything as she slept, as if she hadn't lost absolutely every bit of her life before this; as if her family hadn't been killed, her village hadn't been destroyed.

Sighing, he wrapped an arm protectively around her and listened once again as Balin recounted the tale of Thorin and the Pale Orc. Fíli and himself knew it nearly by heart, having been told it so often, but he never grew tired or bored. Because every time he heard it, he felt proud to be related to such a great warrior.

Kíli glanced down as Oswin shifted in her sleep, curling up tighter if that were possible. He frowned, watching her face. She must have been having a night terror of some sort. But as soon as it had come, it vanished. Must have been a very short night terror. That, or she was subconsciously good at squashing her own bad dreams.

Gandalf wandered over and asked, "Is she alright?"

The dwarf looked up to the wizard and nodded, informing him, "Yes, sir. She wasn't upset after we apologized." It was very obvious from Kíli's face that even he didn't understand that.

Chuckling, Gandalf sat down on a fallen log and commented, "She's a unique girl, Miss Oswin. So forgiving, and easily trusting it seems. Though, she's very brave."

Fíli tuned into the conversation and asked, "How do you figure that Mr. Gandalf?"

Smiling, the grey haired wizard puffed on his pipe and answered with a riddle of sorts, "If you had lost your home, your family, only to stumble into a strange land where people live apart and not in harmony, would you accept an invitation to join a company of strangers on a quest that is bound to be brought with danger at every turn?"

Nodding at this, the blond dwarf agreed, "I suppose not, no. You know, back in Mr. Baggins' home, she told Balin that she didn't want any treasure, that she didn't think it was fair, seeing as she was just a last minute addition."

"Oh, aye, she did that, Mr. Gandalf sir," Balin chipped in. It was true before Thorin had started the old song of Erebor, she had been quite adamant that she was only here to help, not to receive anything at all. "She was quite a stubborn one about that, Miss Oswin. Insisted that it be taken out of her contract. I told her she would change her mind after how hard it would be, but she just told me no matter how hard this got, it wouldn't change the fact that she just wanted to help use come home."

Bofur let out a breath from his pipe, then added in, "Tried to do the dishes all on her own after dinner at Mr. Baggins'. I had to shoo her off, tell her to go back and join the rest of you in the sitting room, to try and get some sleep. Said she felt bad for not helping with anything."

Gandalf just absorbed all of the information before making his conclusion, "She has quite a big heart, it appears. Best we all know that and be careful she doesn't get herself hurt from it."

And with that, Gandalf got up and wandered back to the other side of the fire, leaving the brothers with the sleeping girl. Kíli looked at his brother and asked, "Why do you suppose she's like that? So kind and wanting to help for nothing in return?"

Fíli shook his head and told the other male, "I haven't the faintest idea. But I doubt it's going to change anytime soon, or that it's just a recent development." Kíli nodded, studying the sleeping girl once more, before dropping the conversation and returning to watching the edges of the camp.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anyway, I'm going to start revealing a little more as the story goes so... yeah. Pay attention I guess. Message or comment if you are confused and I'll explain best i can without any spoilers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** thanks for such the nice reviews! Here's chapter six for you lovely people.

* * *

She had never craved an umbrella more. Oswin was shivering as the skies continued to dumb buckets of water every second. Actually, she was pretty sure there was some stupid angels up there laughing their asses off as they continued to empty whatever water reserves the heavens had onto them. Honestly, she had to look awful, like some drowned mouse or something. To make it worse, it was almost pitch black, and if she had to guess, it was soon going to be night, but since it had been cloudy from the gobs of rain all freaking day, she wasn't exactly sure.

Kíli shifted a bit and asked her, "How did you come to meet Mr. Gandalf, Oswin?"

Looking back at him she smiled a little. Backstory, right. Okay, she had to come up with something good. After all it was now her life story she was coming up with. Sniffling a little, she told him, "Well, after… everything that happened, I headed south. The elders always told us not to wander to far south, but I figured there had to be something down that way, why else would that say that? Not to mention they were all so paranoid about us leaving the village, I never knew why.

"Anyway, there was something, a village. Lots of tall people, not super tall, just average tall. Though a few of them were a bit taller than the others. But they were all taller than me, but very kind. Gave me a place to sleep, they called it an inn, and treated some of the scratches I had gotten from my journey there. I warned them about the ugly things, but they just told me that they had been killed a day before I arrived. Something about some of their hunters forcing them into the light before smashing them?

"But, I didn't stay too long, I traded some of my rocks they seemed so interested in for some supplies, then headed in the direction of the next village they told me about, but they called it a city or something. Course, I managed to get completely lost, and spent a couple of weeks just trying to find somewhere. It wasn't too bad, wherever I was had lots of deer, rabbits, stuff like that. Managed to find a village, whether it was the one they told me about, I'm not sure.

"They weren't very friendly, but my rocks were incredibly interesting apparently. They let me stay at the in, for some of my rocks, and I got more supplies for rocks. Then I left, got lost again, and found Gandalf." It wasn't great, but it was all she had. And at least the rock bit, she had some in her satchel, or could say she used them all and they couldn't be tracked. Not that anyone would…

Kíli hummed curiously and asked, "What rocks?" Damn it- wait the clear crystal rocks in the box.

She could say those ones. Humans would easily think them raw diamonds, hell she had thought they were. Sneezing from the cold she was no doubt getting from the pouring rain, she told him, "I have a couple more- _achoo!_- left. I'll show you when we stop for the night. Achoo!"

Fíli came to their side and asked, "You alright there, Oswin?"

She smiled a little, sneezing yet again and just told him, brushing off her sneezing, "Fine, just a little sneezing." The brothers gave her an odd look.

But before either could push it, Thorin yelled, "We're stopping in the clearing up ahead!"

A cheer rose from the company, Oswin included before she sneezed again. Almost as if to spite her, though, the instant they all dismounted the ponies, the rain completely ceased. Oswin frowned and was slightly tempted to see if she got back on the pony if it would begin pouring again. But her aching legs prevented that. Quickly, Thorin was yelling out orders, "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going if you can! Kíli, Fíli, gather the ponies. Miss Oswin, you help Bombur with dinner."

After that, as soon as her own duties where assigned, Oswin stopped listening totally. Fíli grabbed the reigns for his pony and another dwarf's and patted Oswin on the head and told her, "See you in a bit. Just have to take them to get water. We'll be back for dinner."

Oswin smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to the brothers before hurrying over to the oversized Bombur and asking him excitedly, "What are we making?"

The massive dwarf looked at her, smiling and saying cheerfully, "Stew. Still have some bacon from the other night, and I'm sure Kíli wouldn't mind hunting us some rabbit or deer. Now, since we don't have knives-"

"I do. I have some cooking knives. One of the women at the first village I stayed at gave them to me." Oswin smiled brightly and sat down, digging through her bag and checking all of her boxes. First she found the fabric, then the sewing kit. The knives were third and she hastily showed them too him.

Bombur laughed heartily and told her, "Well, by Aulë's hammer, you just made our task much easier Miss Oswin. Why didn't you mention those earlier?"

Shrugging, she told him, "Well, I didn't know they were useful till just now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry lass," Bombur smiled and her and patted her head, and as she stood, he told her, "Now lets make us a bloody fine stew!"

The next hour was one of the most fun Oswin had ever had. Bombur told her all about how he used to cook with his mother, because he felt like a wizard. She heard all about his triumphs and his fails, Bofur occasionally commenting just how awful those failures were.

While the stew was cooking, Oswin asked her new friend, "If you don't mind me asking Mister Bombur, why such a long braid?"

The round ginger dwarf chuckled and told her morosely, "I wear it was a sign that I still be in mourning lass." When Oswin's face softened, he smiled sadly and informed her, "When we lost Erebor, we lost family with it. My wife was one of those we lost."

Bofur patted his brother on the back and gave him a smile, as Oswin asked, "So, braids have meaning, then?"

"Oh, aye," Bofur told her, sitting on the log a few inches away as he puffed on his ever lit pipe, and continued, "For example, two thin, long as yer hair braids in front yer ears means ya have claim to land, lots of it. If they go behind yer ears, it means ya have claim to land, just not too much, but still, ya got claim to land."

Oswin looked around and asked, "So Thorin has the ones in front of his ears for Erebor?" Bofur nodded, smiling at his student of sorts as she pointed out, "Wait, but Fíli has braids front and back. What does that mean?"

Settling into his place, he answered her, "It means he is to inherit Erebor. Or anyone who is the heir to inherit a large portion of land. Y'can tell it's Erebor because Thorin and Fíli have the same clasps, same symbols. That make sense to ya lass?"

Oswin nodded, her face still scrunched as she absorbed the information and then pondered aloud, "Dori's got braids all over his head. But none behind or in front of his ears."

Nodding and puffing on his pipe, he replied, "Means he's a patriarch. Each family has a unique style, but few people actually know them all, unless they're friends of family, they can recognize it. Though, Thorin doesn't have them because he's a king. His people are his family in a way."

Oswin chewed her lip and sighed, "And I though you all just got real bored or something. It's like a secret code or something."

He chuckled, and Bofur patted the confused girl's head as he stood and told her cheerfully, "Don't you worry lassie, you'll pick it up. I'll teach ya some more tomorrow. Little by little, whatdya say?"

The brunette girl nodded enthusiastically as Bofur smiled and joined Ori in unpacking the bowls. Oswin hopped up and rejoined Bombur, who told her brightly, "My brother should have been a teacher, you know. He was always so good at making everything interesting. But, he's a toymaker. Insists he rather barely make do and make others happy than do well and not. Now, what do you say we feed everyone, hm?" Oswin grinned brightly, and practically skipped over, accepting the bowls before walking over slowly as Bombur yelled loudly, "Come an' get it!"

It was amazing how quickly the dwarves got their food, all of them nearly trampling each other to get to it, including the two dwarf princes. As everyone ate in silence, their mouthes full of stew, Oswin asked, "Should I take some over to Mister Thorin? He hasn't come over, and I don't think it fair he get cold stew."

Bombur smiled and served another bowl, handing it to her as he informed her, "I think that would be a lovely idea, Miss Oswin."

Taking the bowl with a spoon, she hurried over to where Thorin sat, smoking his pipe alone on a rock on the edge of camp. Trying her best not to interrupt any thoughts, but not stand awkwardly either, she spoke up quietly, "M-mister Thorin, sir?" As the dark haired king turned to look at her, she held out the wooden bowl and offered, "I brought you some stew, if you want that is. Not that you have to, I just thought-"

"Thank you." The dwarf took the bowl from her and offered her a slight smile. Oswin felt herself relax, she hadn't offended him in anyway. As she turned to leave, Thorin told her off handedly, "My nephew is quite taken with you, Miss Oswin."

Of course she had to stop and turn back, looking confused as ever. Wandering back over, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Thorin looked back over at her, amusement written all over his face. Returning to gaze at the moon that had recently become visible, he told her somewhat vaguely and slightly off-topic, "Dwarves only love one time, and one time only, Miss Oswin. Be careful with him."

And with those words, it seemed to Oswin she had been dismissed. Once more her face was scrunched up as she walked back to the group, still trying to figure out what the king had meant. What had he meant, his nephew was taken with her? She wasn't that daft, she understood that it meant one of them liked her quite a bit. But which one? And _why?_ Why would anyone be interested in her?

She shook her head and accepted the bowl from Bombur, who told her, "Few people earn 'thank you's from Thorin Oakensheild. Keep that one with you, lass."

Oswin nodded and went to sit between Kíli and Fíli, where she always managed to end up. Deciding it not best to ponder the dwarf king's words around his nephews, seeing as they were about one of them, Oswin tucked it away and instead asked them, "How was pony duty?"

Kíli leant back on the log behind them and replied, "Boring, as always. Why can't ponies be more interesting? Ozzy, can I still see those rocks?"

Oswin frowned before remembering she had promised to show him and nodded, turning and grabbing the box she had set aside. Setting her bowl down, she opened to box and frowned a little. The two crystal like rocks were gone, and instead she had a little leather pouch. Pulling it out, she opened it and poured a few of its contents into her head, only to see what she could only guess were the same rocks she had made up earlier, in various colors of red, blue, green, and some clear. What the hell was going on?

None the less, she showed them to Kíli who frowned and called over, "Mister Balin! Come look at these."

Chewing the inside of her lip, she asked her riding companion, "What's the matter?"

Glancing over, Kíli told her slowly, "I think these are gemstones, Oswin. Where did you come by these exactly?"

Well wasn't she just Miss Creative today, pulling explanations out of her ass! Shrugging, she answered, "When my friends and I would play in the woods, we used to dig a bit, creating little rivers and such, and we'd find these. Always kept them, they were so pretty. Our parents thought we were silly to do so."

Balin had come over and pulled his eyeglass out, letting out a low whistle as he studied a red stone, "Well, looks as if you and your friends found plenty of uncut gems. This here is a very nice ruby."

Good grief! She had mentioned stones, and she got valuable gems! Oswin smiled awkwardly and nodded, before hastily putting them away and changing the subject, "How'd everyone like the stew?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** The braid meanings were borrowed WITH PERMISSION, from St. Alya from her one shot A King that is not yet King. Check it out, it's pretty cute (: Thanks to her again for letting me use some of her meanings!

Also, just because some people have actually messaged me asking, I'm going to clarify some things.

1. Oswin has seen the movie, and read the book of The Hobbit. One reason she refuses the money at the end of the quest is because she knows that Thorin is going to inherit a little of that gold lust his grandad got from the Archenstone when they return home and claim Erebor. She wants to pre-avoid that in a sense. Also, that was me pre-dealing with it myself. Because the story line WILL BE CHANGING FROM THE BOOK AND MOVIE SOON. I am lame, I read the spark notes of the book, but I saw the movie, so I'm keeping it as similar to the movie as possible, but as soon as I get to the end of the movie, I'm definitely pulling some changes out of my hat.

-1a. Oswin does have gold, she won it in the bet remember? And she plans on becoming self sufficient once the quest is done, that's something you'll find, she can be stubborn about some things. And obviously now the gems.

2. Oswin is very good at adapting. It's why she had been so easily able to mesh into this new world. I mention in the beginning she is very laid back, and that's something that helps her out, being able to accept that everything happens for a reason and deal with what is now in front of her. So, that's why she hasn't freaked out totally.

3. The reason I had Gandalf bring up what kind of person she is is IMPORTANT. Gandalf is trying to keep it in their head (and I'm trying to keep it in yours ^^) that she isn't a hardened dwarf like all of them, that she really is from an entirely different world, and that, like the prank Kíli and Fíli pulled, they don't know how certain things will truly affect her. Also, her big heart IS going to get her in trouble later. And, in a way, them all bringing things up is their subtle way of trying to piece together what she might be, and where she came from, as no one wants to pour salt in any wounds. They already have to walk on eggshells around Thorin sometimes, the guy does have quite a few wounds.

4. The reasoning behind the stones appearing, and the weapons: there is some magical force still watching over her. It brought her here and is in a way erasing her life from London with a new truth from Middle Earth. That's going to be something important too, that she'll find it's like her London life was the dream and this is reality. After all it is a fantasy fan fiction. There is lots of magical forces. And that thing that Gandalf read in the second chapter and didn't tell her? Yeah, that's important and a bit plot twister :D

5. Please remember, I'm a barista at Starbucks, not a professional author. I do like constructive criticism, but please do keep in mind that I'm not a world-class author, and anything that seems oddly done, I have it there for a reason. I've pre plotted the first twenty chapters. It will all make sense I swear ^^

-5a. Sadly, Oswin is a little Mary-Sue at some points for some people. Oswin is one of the people who care too much due to a past event, which I will reveal to you all later. But I promise, the Mary-Sue moments are going to bring up flaws sometimes. Because Oswin does have them. She has MANY flaws. I created her that way.

Anyway, those were to answer some messages and comments I got, so, if you have any more, really do message me, I love explaining things so that my story is easier to read (:

Sincerely,

LyricalRose


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Okay, so this chapter is specifically dedicated to Owlsareawesome. They are such an amazing reviewer, they genuinely just wants to help me, and for me, taking the time to try and help me out is the greatest compliment ever. Honestly, I love owlsareawesome. So here's to you, I hope I did you proud!

* * *

"Honestly, I can't remember!" Oswin squirmed from her place in from of Kíli. Balin had spent the past ten minutes questioning her about her gemstones. She felt horrible, lying like this, but honestly she didn't know where the bloody hell all of them came from. Seriously, she was considering saying something utterly random, like she always had a hedgehog on her in her left front pocket to see if one magically appeared, like those bloody stones.

Balin shook his head and sighed, "Lass, those were some of the purest gems I've ever seen. Maybe one day you will remember?" All Oswin could do was nod, smiling sadly. Yeah, when pigs flew from her bag she'd remember. With that, Balin seemed to be satisfied for the time being and moved forwards in the group. Her heart ached, knowing she was lying. But honestly, it was all she had, these dwarves were curious folk, and it wasn't like she could explain a double decker bus nearly colliding with her easily!

Oswin groaned and leant back against Kíli, yawning a little as she did. The dwarf looked down at her and chuckled, "Tired after a little bit of questioning are you, Ozzy?"

"Oi," she defended herself, "you try remembering an exact location from when you were just ten years old. Plus, I don't even know how I got to the Shire, let alone my way back."

Putting a hand up, he laughed, "I was just teasing you. No offense meant, Oswin." And there it was. Oswin muttered a small 'oh' under her breath, turning red from the misunderstanding and sitting up again, holding onto the horn of the saddle.

Fíli rode up beside them, taking Balin's place, and told Oswin, "You shouldn't take everything so seriously, Oswin. In case you haven't picked up on it, my brother and I aren't very serious people."

Giving him a smile, she nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, Fíli, what do the braids mean, on your mustache I mean. If you don't mind me asking."

Kíli laughed loudly and his brother leant over and swatted him in the arm, before answering the girl, "They signify that I'm the heir to my family bloodline. How'd you know they mean something?"

Smiling proudly for once, she told the brothers, "Bofur taught me last night. Like the ones by your ears mean you are to inherit Erebor, more or less."

"Smart girl," Fíli chuckled.

"Wait, so what about Bifur's?" She blinked wide eyed and innocently.

Kíli took his turn and told her, "His is a bit sadder in some ways. See, Fíli's have clasps, to show symbols of our family, but Bifur's don't have clasps because they're to show that his heart belongs to someone who he isn't married to. In Mister Bifur's case, he gave her up to come on this quest."

Oswin's face was one of pure sorrow and amazement and she asked timidly, "Why would he do that, if he loved her?"

Fíli smiled and informed her, "At first, it was because he was injured, that bit of Orc axe in his head, he couldn't do much, and he didn't want to burden her. But, she was a she-dwarf, that made her stubborn as could be. That woman took care of him, helped him get up and walking. But, since he still can't speak in common tongue, only a bit of Khuzdul, it'd be near impossible for them to get married. So, they live together, like husband and wife, just not married officially. Though, I don't think there is a dwarf in Middle Earth who sees it that way. And, besides Bofur and Bombur, she's really the only one who can communicate with him and understand what he means."

Oswin sniffled and Kíli asked her, "Ozzy, what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes, sniffling out, "I-it's just, that's so sweet. Sorry, I know, I'm a bit of a sap, but Bifur ignored his own happiness for what he thought was her wellbeing."

Fíli chuckled, shaking his head and commented, "I think Bifur would appreciate that. As much as the dwarves accept that they are meant to be together, plenty of women gossip that she's a fool for staying by a dwarf who can barely talk to others."

Scrubbing the remaining tears away, she said firmly, "They're just jealous. That's true love, staying with the other through thick and… orc axe to the head."

Kíli laughed at her joke and told her, "Well, dwarves only do love once. For most dwarves that means do whatever you must to be together if the feelings are returned."

Her face scrunched again and she told the two, "Your uncle said that last night. I think he gets a laugh out of saying cryptic things just to make me confused."

Laughing, Fíli assured her, "Uncle Thorin isn't the most direct person when it isn't something necessary or has to do with emotion. What did he say, though?"

Immediately, Oswin's face went red and she stammered, "U-uh, I, uh-"

"You don't have to say, Ozzy." Fíli chuckled at how nervous she was. It was adorable, it reminded him of when they were younger and Kíli would be trying to not get in trouble by covering up something he did, but him being such a bad liar, it did him no good.

She sighed in relief and nodded, scratching her head. Almost as if someone knew that she was ready to get off the bloody pony, they came up on what looked like the remnants of a house or farm of sorts. Thorin yelled back, "We'll stop here for the night!"

As always Kíli hopped off and helped her down. Unlike always, today she just happened to get her foot stuck in the saddle and managed to topple both her and Kíli over. Which, of course, made Fíli burst out laughing. Oswin's face went nearly neon red at the position and she squeaked as she fell of him. Kíli sat up and glared at his brother, before standing and offering a hand to Oswin, pulling her up as she accepted it.

"Fíli! Kíli!" Both brothers looked over to their uncle who barked the command, "Gather the ponies! Gloin, Oin, get started on a fire. Miss Oswin, you'll help Bombur again."

Oswin hurried over, only for Bombur to tell her, "Go ask if Kíli if he'll go catch some meat. Watch the ponies with Fíli while you do Miss Oswin."

She nodded and quickly scuttled after the brothers, who were trying to move all fifteen ponies at once. Kíli glanced back and asked her, "Any particular reason you're following us, Ozzy?"

The nickname made her smile, as it usually did, and she answered, "Mister Bombur wanted to know if you could go catch a deer or few rabbits for the stew. I'll watch the ponies with Fíli for you."

Oswin didn't understand why the two brother's exchanged such odd looks and Kíli agreed without looking at her, "Fine. I'll be back soon, shouldn't take me long."

Smiling, she gave him a hug said brightly, "Thank you Kíli!"

He grunted something before turning and heading off, leaving Oswin confused. Had she done something wrong. Fíli patted her shoulder and reassured her, "Don't mind him, he's just sour I make sense of his own thoughts for him."

Frowning, Oswin followed as the blond dwarf walked over to sit on a log and pressed, "What do you mean?"

Fíli raised an eyebrow and asked instead, "You're mother and father loved each other, didn't they?"

Nodding, Oswin replied, still confused as ever, "Well, yes, I suppose. They argued sometimes, over small things, but they always made up and apologized. Sometimes they even laughed about it days later."

Fíli continued, "And how did you know they loved each other?"

"They said it a lot," Oswin replied, resting her chin in her palm as she reminisced, "And my dad, every Sunday, he would wake up and make breakfast for my mom. I mean, it wasn't some gourmet meal, it was just toaster waffles, but he made the effort, would pour orange juice, set the tray up nicely, sometimes he even put some flowers in a cup with water and took it to her in bed. When I was little, I used to brag that my parents were in toaster waffle love. No one knew what the bloody hell I was saying, but my parents thought it was adorable."

Fíli looked almost as confused as Oswin normally did before sighing, "I don't know what a 'toaster waffle' is. But, what I do know is that everyone has their own little way of telling a person they love them. You mother and father had… 'toaster waffles'- whatever those are. My brother… Did you know when we were young, and our uncle was first teaching us how to ride a pony, Kíli was so upset that I was allowed to ride alone and he wasn't? Didn't matter that he was younger, that he was a little clumsier because he was so reckless, he was determined to prove he could ride by himself. He did, after sneaking out to the stables several times. Swore he wouldn't ever share a pony again. He's help that oath up until the journey."

Oswin gaped at him and gasped, "Oh my gosh he must hate me! I made him break a promise to him-"

"That's not what I'm saying, Ozzy!" Fíli chuckled at her and shook his head, finally telling her as bluntly as he could without breaking his brother's trust, "You are the only person in Middle Earth he would break that promise for. That is one of his little ways. And here he is now, rabbits and all."

Oswin looked up from Fíli, her face once more showing just how confused the poor girl was. Kíli frowned and asked his brother, "What'd you say while I was hunting?"

Fíli chuckled and sighed, "Nothing, nothing at all. Have you ever heard of a 'toaster waffle'?"

Kíli gave his brother a strange look before shaking his head and handing Oswin the sack that he always had tucked inside his jacket, telling her, "Tell Bombur that's all I could find. Not much else around here, it's odd, I didn't see any nests either."

Oswin nodded and took them, thanking him again before turning away and headed back to camp. It was a quick walk and as she returned, she passed Gandalf who was muttering, "I've had quite enough of dwarves for the day."

Pausing and watching him walk off, she asked Bilbo, who was nearest at the moment, "What was that about, Mister Bilbo?"

The hobbit turned and told her as best he could, "I think Mister Gandalf and Mister Thorin had a disagreement about where we should be headed. He should be back soon, I hope."

Oswin nodded, before turning back and heading to Bombur, handing him the sack and repeating what Kíli had said. As she began to add the ingredients Bombur told her too, it suddenly donned on her what Fíli had meant; Kíli liked her. Nearly dropping the potato chunks in her hand, she shook her head, recomposing herself.

Kíli couldn't like her, could he?

* * *

**Authors Note:** This one is definitely not some of my best work, I've had much better... anyway, Oswin's first little slip up with the toaster waffle thing :3 Oh, and Fili interfereing a little :D See, she's not that dense, she figured it out... eventually... AFTER Fili spelled it out for her... Ahaha, anyway reviews are good :3 Constructive ones are my favorites.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner wasn't as fun without Kíli and Fíli. They normally kept her entertained. Ori was doing his best, telling her about Dwarf history. He was quite a sweetheart, Ori. He was 'younger' than her, the youngest on the quest apparently. Smiling at him, she heard her name called and looked to see Bofur holding out two bowls, and telling them, "Take these to the lads. Miss Oswin, show him where they are. Those two are bound to have found some impossible place to settle."

Oswin smiled and nodded, telling Ori she'd be back and wanted to hear the rest of the story. Bilbo grabbed the bowls and the two headed towards the woods where the brothers were. As they walked, Bilbo asked her, "Miss Oswin?" When she looked over at him, he finished his question, "Do you ever miss it? Tamarin, I mean."

Smiling sadly, she answered, "Course I miss it. It was my home. I miss my room at home, with all my blankets, I miss my friends and my family. But, if I focus on what I don't have, I'll forget what I do have. I have friends here, on this quest, a new family. And they need their home back. So, that's what I'm going to help them get; their home."

The two ceased their discussion and walked up to the brothers, Bilbo telling them, "We brought you dinner."

Neither dwarf took it and Oswin leant forwards a little, looking at their faces before asking slowly, "Anything the matter?"

"We're supposed to be watching the ponies," Kíli stated.

Oswin nodded and Fíli continued, "We've run into a bit of a problem."

"We had sixteen," Kíli started, "But now there's fourteen."

Oswin frowned and looked around, counting the small horses before realizing that, yes, there were two missing. Her jaw dropped and she tried, "Maybe they just wandered off? Let's see who is missing, if it's Mindy and Byron, they probably just wandered off because they saw more grass."

Fíli nodded and Kíli began weaving his way through the ponies. While the brothers yelled back and forth as to which pony was in attendance, Oswin frowned, wandering over to an overturned tree. Well, that- trolls. She had completely forgotten about them. Trolls. Maybe?

Rubbing her head, she realized she wasn't very sure that was what happened in the movie. Why wasn't she sure? Shaking her head, she heard Kíli yell, "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

She was too busy trying to remember the book or the movie, something that would help her or any of them, and didn't notice the dwarf princes and the hobbit come to stand by her. "Ozzy?" The brunette's head shot over to her left to see Kíli looking at her, concern etched everywhere on his face.

She gave him a half smile before asking him, "Was this tree like this when you boys got here?"

Fíli and Kíli studied it, the older of the two answering slowly, "No, I don't believe it was. Something very large would have had to have done this."

"Something very, very large. And dangerous, most likely very dangerous. Maybe we should tell Thorin about this." Bilbo looked about ready to head for the camp, screaming King Grumpy's name all the way.

And quite frankly, Oswin was too. Her nerd-knowledge was evaporating from her mind, she didn't like it, not one little bit. Fíli dragged her out of her frustration, "No, best not to bother him. Look, there's a light up ahead. Let's get a look."

Almost like they were running for an amusement park, they hurried over the overturned tree, closer to the fire. Oswin sighed but followed, knowing that they were probably the safest people to be with at this point. She registered Bilbo following, with the bloody stew. As they all crouched behind a log, voices could easily be heard and Bilbo asked, "What is it?"

"Trolls," Kíli said grimly, "Mountain trolls. Oswin, maybe you should head back-"

"No." Oswin tossed a glance at the brother who apparently was worried about her more than the others, then pulled one of the daggers from her boot, waving it a little. "I happen to be the only one armed her, remember?"

Fíli pointed out, "That's about the size of a splinter to a Mountain Troll. Have you ever seen one, Oswin?"

Before anyone could reply, the ground began shaking a little and Kíli hissed, "Watch out." Instantly, he grabbed Oswin and pulled her behind a tree with him, hiding them from the sight of the large troll that came plodding by, two of the ponies in his ugly, crusty arms.

But that really didn't seem to register with Oswin. She was a little too busy staring up at Kíli who looked… well, she didn't know the word, but she had never really seen him like the way she was seeing him now. His face, it was so determined to… protect her. To make sure that the troll didn't have the faintest idea she was there to never give it the opportunity to even consider causing any harm to her what so ever. No one had ever done anything remotely similar or kind or… loving. For her, Oswin.

"He's got Myrtle and Mindy!" Oswin snapped out of her thoughts as her face turned to see Bilbo. Who was still holding the bowls of stew. For all the things to worry about, he was worried about the stew?

Kíli looked down at her and asked, "Are you alright, Ozzy?"

All she could so was stare up at him, before stammering out, "U-uh yeah. F-fine, thanks." She turned and followed his brother as her face heated up. Oswin could only assume her cheeks were inventing a new type of red as she scurried over to hide behind another tree.

Kíli, Fíli, Bilbo and Oswin all peered over the tumbled tree and watched as the god awful things babbled on.

"Someone should do something," Bilbo hissed out. Oswin gave him an odd look but shook her head and returned to watching the trolls.

"Yes, _you_ should!" Oswin watched as the brothers convinced him he could free the horses no problem and pushed him towards the thieving giants. "Hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl if you have trouble," Fíli told him and gave him a last shove before hurrying away.

Kíli grabbed Oswin's hand and tugged her with him and she hissed, "We aren't just going to leave him!"

"No, we're going to get our weapons and tell Thorin," Kíli assured her. Actually that was a good idea, at this point, they did need both of those things.

The three came stumbling into camp and Bofur frowned, asking them, "Now where'd our burglar get off too? And aren't you lads supposed to be watching the ponies?"

"Uh, about that," Kíli and Fíli looked guiltily at the group and Fíli sighed, "we lost them. To trolls. And Bilbo is trying-"

"Bloody hell, he's just trying to get himself killed!" Thorin was already in a fowl temper and armed. All of the dwarves began to grab their blades and follow their leader.

Oswin went to grab her own blade and Kíli suggested, "Why don't you stay here?"

"No," Oswin shook her head firmly and said stubbornly, "I'm not just going to sit idly by while you all possibly risk your lives." Giving him a smile she told him, "I promise to try and stay out of danger if it should come. I won't get hurt, Kíli, I promise you that."

Grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to catch up with the others, he told her quickly, "I promised not to let you get hurt, Ozzy, and I'm keeping it."

As she ran after him, she felt her insides melting. How much more perfect did he get?! He was saying just the right things to turn her into Oswin-pudding. Melty, warm, red pudding who never said the right thing nor knew what he saw that made him want to say the right things.

The two of them arrived just as they saw the trolls ready to eat Bilbo. Kíli let go of her hand and burst out of the brush, yelling and slicing at the troll. Oswin watched in awe at just how… epic Kíli looked at that moment. Thorin groaned and yelled at them all, "Attack!"

Oswin glanced at her companions and sighed, pulling her blade out before letting out a cry with the others and jumping out, making a wide spin to slash at the troll hand coming for them all.

* * *

It hadn't been the greatest battle ever. Oswin would admit that, and she was near positive that their surrender wasn't too history making either. But, then again, she wasn't a great warrior she discovered. She was somewhat lucky, she had made a couple lucky strikes, but mostly dodged a lot, staying near Kíli, who had saved her at least five times. And every time, he gave her that smile that nearly turned her to goo right there in the middle of a brawl.

Oswin watched in fear as a troll continued spinning the rotisserie holding her friends. Kíli was still wriggling around and glanced at her, stopping his struggle, he assured her, "Don't worry, Ozzy, I'll get you out of this, I swear."

Swallowing, she smiled nervously and nodded as Bilbo yelled out, "WAIT! You are making a huge mistake!" Oswin was quite sure that she heard Fíli make a remark that was something along the lines of 'you just figured that one out'.

"My dagger!" Kíli looked at her and she hissed at him, "I think it's still in your pocket, after Fíli said it was a bloody splinter!" The dark haired dwarf brightened up and began squirming in his sack.

"What a load of wubbish! I've had dwawf before, you don't need to skin it! A bit of was dwawf ain't bad." Those who were still in the pile stared in fear as one of the massively awful trolls moved ungracefully towards them. Oswin nearly shrieked as something landed on her and she realized that it was Kíli, who had managed to cut a slight hole in his sack and toss himself on top of her like a human shield.

Oswin's breath caught and she just blinked up at him until they both realized that neither of them were to be the victim. Oswin yelped as they dangled the oversized dwarf who had become a good friend of hers only for Bilbo to yell, "No! Not that one! He's… infected! He's got worms. In his… tubes!"

The troll making to eat their cook howled like he was holding the bloody sun the trolls all seemed scared of. He (she was assuming its was a he since his name was Bert) dropped Bombur back onto the pile, only from him to land on Oswin and Kíli, who was still half on top of Oswin as a human shield.

They shouted and groaned, Oswin pleading, "Get off Bombur, you're going to kill me, no offense! Bloody hell!"

Somehow, Bombur managed to roll off them, and onto someone else, then another then the dirt. They were all grumbling and groaning about being rolled over. Bilbo mouthed a sorry that apparently Oswin was the only one to see because as soon as he stalled, "In fact, they're all infected with parasites!"

"Parasites?!" All of the dwarves had begun to shout in defense, "You've got parasites!" or "I've not got parasites!"

Oswin stared at Bilbo before realizing what he was doing and just as Thorin began kicking at them, she yelled over top of all of them, "I'm infested! Mine are so big that they could be a meal by themselves!"

Kíli stared at her before catching on and yelling as well, while still looking at her oddly, "Mine are as big as my arm!"

Oswin grinned at him and glanced to see he was slowly making more progress on cutting through the sack and she yelled for him, "I'm riddled with them! I have the biggest!"

Before the cutting of the sack could come into handy, they heard Gandalf yell at the trolls before impaling the rock, forcing it to split in half with his magical walking stick. The trolls began to howl and stumble, and Oswin just stared at them, forgetting about everyone else as she watched the trolls turn into solid rock statues of themselves.

As Kíli managed to cut himself out of the sack, the trolls stopped moving or making sound, and they all saw them completely turned to stone. Oswin let out a relieved cry and as Kíli began to maneuver himself out of the sack, she watched him and realized something; she needed to find her little way of showing Kíli that she cared about him too.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So i spent the day at work, and wrote this on my lunch. I hope you all like it :3


	9. Chapter 9

Yawning slightly, Oswin shook the sleep from her face and finished changing behind the tree. All of the dwarves had taken a small break to do so, seeing as even they couldn't stand the stench from the sacks, and also Oswin had realized that it had been indeed near three days that she had been wearing the same exact clothes. She had actually found another pair of shorts in her bag, she hadn't seen them before. That or her apparent magical force had put them there.

While she had been changing, she had been trying to think of a way to show Kíli that, she did indeed care about him. It was quite difficult for the out of place girl, she still thought that toaster waffles in bed were creative. Walking out from her tree, she looked around and asked loudly, "Anyone done?"

She watched as the dwarves all reappeared and honestly smelled a hell of a lot better. Kíli and Fíli were closest, and she noticed they were wearing similar shirts, Fíli's a tad lighter. It was like they were matching. It was cute, like they were young brothers.

Finally, Gandalf, who was sitting on a log smoking like nothing had happened, stood and told them all, "Well, let us locate the troll's cave, then."

Honestly, Oswin was fighting the urge to hum 'hi-ho, hi-ho'. Before she could fall in line, Fíli came to her side and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the end of the line and spoke up as soon as they were at a good distance, "So, finally figured my meanings, did you?"

Oswin flushed and nodded, admitting, "I'm not that bright, in case you and your brother haven't picked up on that yet."

"He's not exactly bright either," Fíli joked, before falling back into seriousness and asking her, "Do you actually know anything about dwarfish courting rituals?"

For some reason, Oswin's face got even redder and she stammered, "N-no actually. I grew up without knowing what a dwarf was remember?" She chewed her lip nervously.

Fíli patted her shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry, I'll help you along, Ozzy. First piece of knowledge for you, it isn't common, actually it's extremely rare for the male dwarf to make the first move in forming a relationship. Dwarf women usually do."

"Well that's just great," Oswin sighed, pointing out, "I'm the least aggressive person you will ever meet. I kept yelling 'sorry' when I was trying to save Bilbo last night."

Fíli sighed and asked her, "Can you even understand your own heart Oswin?"

Oswin made a 'pfft' noise and said bluntly, "NO. I'm the least self aware person to ever bloody exist. You had to spell out that someone liked me back-"

"So you do care about my brother," Fíli said triumphantly. She rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yes' before the blonde dwarf continued, "It's alright, I think if it wasn't for that fact that I brought it up, Kíli would have been just as oblivious to everything. You two are alike in that perspective."

Oswin gave him a strange glance and said firmly, "I'm quite sure that I'm the daftest person on this entire quest. Which reminds me, what does that third braid mean, towards the back of your hair?"

Fíli was still thinking but answered distractedly, "It's a courting braid, a girl named Alakail braided it back ho- Oswin you're brilliant!"

Oswin looked around, completely confused and asked him, "I'm sorry what? How does this girl Alakail- who you better tell me about Fíli!- make me brillian- oh, no I got- no wait sorry, I don't. How in god's name am I brilliant?"

Smirking as he looked ahead to make sure Kíli wasn't trying to fall back yet, he explained in a low voice, "I'll offer to take watch with you tonight, and when Kíli falls asleep, braid a courting braid into his hair."

She blinked before asking slowly, "And your uncle will let me take watch with you, why? I'm pretty sure he was the first one to figure out my daft status. I'm the last person he wants on watch!"

Fíli frowned ahead and she looked to see that Kíli was starting to fall back a little. Before the younger of the brothers reached them, Fíli hissed, "Leave that to me, Ozzy. Well took you long enough, Kíli."

Oswin looked up and smiled, her confusion written around the edges of her face as Kíli replied suspiciously to his brother, "Dwalin was talking to me about finding a whet stone, some of the blades are dull. What were you two talking about?"

Fíli just shrugged and moved himself ahead in the line, leaving Oswin and Kíli at the back by themselves. Oswin just watched the ground and anything else awkwardly before she heard Kíli ask her, "Did he say something bad about me? Because he's probably lying if he did."

Oswin laughed, mostly from him relieving her awkward silence and assured him through spare laughs, "No, he didn't say anything bad about you, Kíli. Honestly, we weren't talking about much. Although, he accidentally mentioned some girl named Alakail. I want to push that some more."

Kíli gave her a mischievous grin and said slyly, "Oh, I can tell you all about her. Can't tell Fíli I told you though." Oswin snorted, knowing that really his brother would know the moment she mentioned anything because, well, brothers had specific knowledge anyone else wouldn't ever have. But Kíli happily told her, "Alakail is a human girl who lives in a town near ours. Very short for a human, but none the less, pretty enough. Her father is one of the most important human traders to the dwarves. Has no prejudice for dwarves."

The rest of the way, Oswin listened intently about Fíli's little girlfriend back home. Kíli didn't mis an opportunity to poke fun at his brother and make her laugh. Right as he was about to tell her about Fíli accidentally meeting her mother, Gandalf called, "I believe we have found our troll hoard."

He must have meant the cave, seeing as they were all descending down into it. The moment Oswin neared the mouth of the cave, she pressed her sleeve to her nose and mouth, coughing out, "Bloody hell, I think I'd rather be back in that awful sack. What the hell is in here?!"

As they all entered, Gandalf called back, "It's a troll hoard, Miss Oswin, trolls are not known for being nice smelling or clean."

Kíli smiled over at her from behind his own sleeve and gave a different answer, "They probably ate during the day in here but never removed any bones or skin, that's all."

Oswin smiled back, she liked his answer better. As they ventured further into the cave, Oswin froze, her eye caught by something. Kíli looked back and came over to her, asking, "Ozzy, what's wrong?"

The small girl trembled as she reached out and picked up what had caught her terrified stare. That necklace. How in the world was it here? Holding it gently, almost like it would bite her, she choked out, "T-this was my m-mum's. My d-dad got i-it for her on their first anniversary. H-how to they have it?!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched the necklace close. She didn't realize that Kíli had immediately led her out of the cave, holding her closely while she sobbed. This wasn't right, her mother wasn't dead! If anything, she was! How? How was this necklace, this one of kind necklace her dad had specifically commissioned for her mother, how was it here in Middle Earth, in a troll hoard?!

Fíli was the next one out, asking, "What's wrong?"

Oswin finally calmed down, letting Kíli sit her down on a rock and told both brothers, "This necklace, my father had it made just for my mother. This is the only one of its kind. Those villagers said they killed those two ugly things. How is my mother's necklace here?"

Kíli sat beside her and tried to calm her, "Maybe those villagers found it and it was traded and these trolls found it. I'm sure that's all it is."

She couldn't tell them the truth. That her family really wasn't dead. She had to fake this, accept that, and keep this close, to remember home. That didn't change how upset she was. Everything she knew was being thrown into a blender right in front of her face. It was hard, for anyone. But she still had to fake it, and that she did.

Oswin gave a slight smile, sniffling and nodding. Kíli wrapped an arm around her shoulders and comforted her, "It's alright, Ozzy. You aren't alone anymore, you know that right?"

Resting her head on his shoulder like she tended to do, she sighed and nodded. The others began exiting the cave as she regained her composure. Thorin gave his nephews and Oswin a second glance before giving the orders, "Let us go."

As they all stood, a rustling and squeaking could be heard, and that encouraged them all to move a little faster, trying to avoid the noise should it be someone else meaning them harm. Oswin struggled to keep up, grumbling about her small legs. Kíli and Fíli made sure to help when needed, not leaving behind the small girl, but none the less, their pace was quick.

As they continued their trek at a hurried speed through the woods, Oswin noticed that it was moving ahead of her, the noise at least. And she was right, as moments later, a flash of brown and fur burst out in front of them. Fíli and Kíli of course moved closer along with the other dwarves, to study it, and Oswin managed to figure out that it was a dog sled drawn by _rabbits_ carrying a very grubby looking older man who's clothes looked as if they didn't know the definition of sanitary.

Gandalf let out a relieved breath and they all managed to hear him sigh, "Radagast."

All of the dwarves relaxed at hearing it was the nature loving wizard. He was an ally of Gandalf's and that was good for all of them. As Gandalf began discussing with Radagast about what he had been searching for the other for, Oswin slumped onto a log and groaned, "So we just spent ten minutes trying to avoid rabbits?"

Kíli looked down and chuckled, "Yes, we did." Oswin glanced up at him, giving him a half smile. He really was the only one who didn't seem to notice just how daft she was, wasn't he?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so this update took a little longer, i know. I had an awful friend crisis. Anyway, please leave reviews, they're like candy to me ^^

ALSO: Stormglass has been helping me with braid meanings and folklore. So if any of you want help on anything remotely like that, send her a message she WANTS to help :3


	10. Chapter 10

"Necromancer?" Everyone turned and looked at the small girl who had inadvertently eavesdropped on the wizards' conversation. Oswin flushed and tried, "It's just, sometimes our parents would tell us stories about Necromancers. I dunno, they were just to keep us out of the woods at night, but they summoned the dead and used them as puppets. But, that was on the other side of Middle Earth, it can't be the same thing, can it?"

Gandalf frowned and mused, "Maybe someone finally turned those tales true."

Kíli sat beside her and asked quietly, "Do you think they're the same thing?"

Oswin shrugged and replied, "Maybe. Maybe he was what the stories were based on and he moved? Who knows, either way you try and work it, it means bad news. Bad, bad news."

Suddenly, everyone went stone solid. Bilbo was the first to speak up, "Is that a wolf? Are their wolves in this forest?"

Bofur looked around and replied in a nervous voice, "Wolf? No, that was not a wolf."

As if to prove a point, the growling got closer and they all turned in time to see a massive canine creature pounce from over the hill, only to be cut down by Thorin before it even hit the ground. Oswin whimpered and another came from behind Thorin, Kíli shooting it with precision through the eye for Bofur to bring his own mining pick onto the creatures skull.

Oswin was whimpering and Kíli wrapped an arm around her protectively, as Thorin said grimly, "Warg scouts. It means an orc pack is not far behind." Kíli's arm tightened around Oswin, and she easily buried her self fearfully into the dwarf prince. She hadn't ever been anyone with a lot of courage.

"Who did you tell about this quest besides your kin?" Gandalf was intent to receive an answer, Oswin watched as the king said no one, Gandalf restated his question with more force and Thorin remained with his honest answer, even swearing that he hadn't this time.

"What does this mean?" It may have been Thorin to ask it, but all the dwarves and Oswin looked to Gandalf for an answer. Oswin was clutching onto Kíli, frightened from the two giant canines that were apparently called Wargs. Fíli stood with her and Kíli, seeming incredibly protective over her and over Kíli. Which, Oswin automatically knew was Fíli's big brother instinct kicking in. She had had a big sister instinct not too long ago.

"It means," Gandalf looked on all of them as if he were telling them the world was ending where they stood, "you are being hunted." End of the world sounded so much better at that moment.

Oswin swallowed hard as they all began to panic just a little, only for them all to hear the nutty old nature lover say deviously, "I'll draw them away."

"So this is what happens when you eat dirt," Oswin grumbled, Kíli giving her an odd look.

Gandalf gave his fellow wizard a look of disbelief and reminded the more eccentric man, "Radagast, those are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you!" Oswin made the silent 'see, told you' motion to Kíli. That had been her thinking. Those things were huge, no way a rabbit drawn sled could outrun one of those ugly puppies.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast pointed out. Oswin felt herself feel less scared. Not only at the hippy wizards determination, but at the… the _SASS_. Who wouldn't admire that level of absolutely _sass-ittude_?

Oswin watched as the wizard waved goodbye before vanishing in another streak of brown and fluff. No time to admire the speed, though, Gandalf was urging the dwarves, "Quickly, this way." As Oswin passed him, being at the rear again and him coming behind her, she heard him mutter, "Because if those are really Rhosgobel rabbits, we will have no times. Let us hope he meant _Bhosgobel_ rabbits."

She would remember to chuckle about that later, Oswin was a tad bit busy running FOR HER LIFE. Quite honestly, they were. As they broke out of the cover of the woodland, Gandalf took the lead, directing them away from the Orc pack.

As they ran, Oswin asked between breathes, "Is anyone else, really wishing, that we had, managed to keep, the ponies?"

No one gave that a response, and Oswin took that as a 'yes'. She kept wishing it while the ran like mad around the plain, avoiding the Wargs best they could, hiding behind rocks. Each time the group pressed against a rock to hide, Kíli would make sure to be half covering her, no matter how uncomfortable it might have been, Oswin couldn't help but be in awe that he was willing to risk his safety to save her.

As they pressed around one, Thorin perked up, and they all listened, hearing the low rumble of a Warg. Fíli quickly moved closer to Oswin, protecting her much like Kíli kept doing. She almost asked why, but that nearly turned to a shout of panic as her protector jolted out from his hiding place and with the speed of a champion, shot the Warg, bringing it from the rock.

Oswin jumped back a little as the other dwarves fell onto the fallen Warg and its rider, bashing and cutting whatever they could.

They heard howls and growls. Thorin yelled at his company, "Run!" And they all did, running in the exact opposite direction of the noise, Gandalf appearing in their path and leading them over a small hill, towards another large rock.

Kíli had kept a grip on Oswin's hand the entire time, making sure she didn't fall behind or stray far from his side. As they all looked for escape routes, some yelling Gandalf had abandoned them, Kíli panted, "If I tell you to run Ozzy, you run as fast as you can in the safest direction. Do you understand that?"

"No," Kíli looked over at her, bewildered, and she said firmly, "I am not running away from this. You have been protecting me this entire time. And it means more than you know. But this time, I get to help. Now shoot something!"

Kíli didn't argue, and shot an arrow though the heart of an orc and Oswin brandished her own blade, slashing it while only holding with one hand and making a massive laceration in the face of the Warg.

Oswin was shocked she hadn't killed anyone on her team yet. But as they continued defending themselves against the Orc pack, Oswin continued being an asset, her moon-sliver blade easily slicing through the bone and skulls of the Wargs and Orcs.

"This way you fools!" Oswin paid no mind, seeing as Kíli wouldn't move back, neither would she.

Kíli glanced over and told her, "Go, I'll be just behind you."

"No, I said-" Oswin was cut off as she suddenly came nose to nose and lips to lips with Kíli. She was stunned. He had kissed her, Kíli had bloody kissed her! She didn't even get a chance to respond, Fíli grabbed her arm and pulled her with him away from his brother.

"Kíli, hurry up!" Thorin yelled for his nephew as Fíli nearly shoved Oswin into a hole in the ground, hidden behind the rock. She shrieked, struggling as Dwalin caught the girl.

She wriggled in the larger Dwarf's grasp and managed to yell out, "Kíli!"

Dwalin held her still as the object of her distress's brother rolled down into the hole. Fíli grabbed a hold of Ozzy and told her firmly, "He's coming, he'll be fine."

Only when the dark haired archer tumbled down the hole did her struggling cease. Kíli immediately rushed over to her and his brother when he stood and Oswin burst out of the blonde dwarf's grip and clutched onto him, before pulling away and telling him, "Don't ever do that again! You could have-"

Her sentence didn't even stand a chance as an orc fell into the hole, making them all jump back, Oswin shrieking a bit. No one moved, Oswin gripped onto Kíli once again as Thorin stepped forwards, grabbing the remaining end of an arrow from the throat of the orc. Honestly, Oswin thought that Orcs had to be the unglues things on the planet, they looked pre-trampled by horses.

"Elf," Thorin said grimly, as if he had said 'Orc'. Sighing a little at realizing that it wasn't anything else trying to kill them, Oswin relaxed.

"I can't see where the path leads! SHould we follow it," Dwalin asked the company loudly. They all turned to look at him and Bofur answered quickly, "Follow it of course!"

As they began moving, Kíli and Oswin found themselves at the end of the company again, and Oswin told him quietly, "You could have been killed."

The path began narrowing and they were forced to begin walking sideways to fit. Kíli made sure Oswin went first and replied in an equally soft voice, "But you would have been safe and that's all that mattered to me. I told you at Mister Baggins' home I wouldn't let you get hurt, and I meant that, Ozzy."

Oswin blushed and mumbled, "Doesn't change the fact that I was scared to death for you. Please, don't do that again, Kíli."

As the pathway widened and allowed normal walking, the dark-haired dwarf grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, asking her teasingly, "Don't kiss you again, you mean?"

Her cheeks got redder and soon her ears began to change to a pink color as she stumbled over her words, "N-no! I-i meant, uh, I meant the, uh- just don't kiss me as a means to distract me so Fíli can drag me away. You can, uh, you know, umm, kiss me again. If you want, I didn't mind that."

The rocky crags widened and Oswin fell into step beside Kíli, following the others. As they turned the corner, Oswin felt her jaw drop slightly, completely focused for just an instant on the pure be auty in front of her. Gandalf came up behind them and sighed in relief, "The Valley of Imladris. It has a different name in the common tongue though."

"Rivendale," Bilbo breathed out, and Oswin looked over, smiling at him. He seemed the only one aware of the pure beauty in front of them. The dwarves all had some grudge against elves and didn't react as much.

But, the staring didn't last long as Gandalf moved them down the side of the mountain, reminding Thorin the entire way down that the Elves _had_ just saved them, that they needed to stay a night just for the food and rest, and that it was Gandalf who should do the talking. "Or, Miss Oswin should it be necessary and I not be here. She's our diplomatic back-up, shall we say."

Kíli frowned and she pointed out, "I grew up with everyone in harmony, remember? To me, everyone is just people, not Elf or Dwarf. I'm not grumpy."

Fíli snorted behind her and she shot him a dirty look before returning her eyes forwards, watching in awe as they entered Rivendale.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, my new co-author is Stormglass because she is giving me such AMAZING ideas :3 Anyway, little bit o' romance for you all. Sorry I'm slow on updates, my shift-lead gave me the freaking flu... anyway. comments=updates


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the get well wishes! I'm still home sick with the damn stomach bug, fever and all, but I got this out. I think it's pretty good... very cute in my own opinion. OH, and some new character introductions :D those are always fun. Anyway, enjoy it!

* * *

Oswin scuttled behind the grumpy dwarves through the gorgeous and massive halls of Rivendell. There had been much better welcomes in history. The second that the horses had come, the dwarves had shoved Bilbo into the middle of them, and Kíli had shoved her behind him, only for Fíli to push his younger brother back a bit as well.

It was quite obvious that the dwarves dislike of elves was one sided, or Elrond was very good and conveying genuine kindness. Which she doubted, no one really could do that.

Oswin broke from her thoughts as a tall, Eleven woman appeared before her and spoke in a foreign tongue. Gandalf looked came up at his slow pace and translated quickly, "Apparently, Lady Galadriel has requested your presence before dinner, Miss Oswin. Go on, I'm sure she is just interested in the small girl brave enough to travel with a dozen or so men."

Nodding, she followed the lovely woman. As she looked back, she saw Kíli trying to follow her, and Gandalf preventing him, trying to explain something. Her heart ached and she tugged on the skirt of her guide, before hurrying back to Kíli and hugging him, telling him cheerfully, "I'll be back in time for dinner. Make sure you save some for me."

And with that she hurried back, letting the tall, elegant, brunette else lead her through another maze of halls, all beautiful with lovely views. Finally, the eleven guide turned down a short hall, that ended at two incredibly ornate, ivory doors. Oswin didn't move, but the woman opened the door, bowing to her and ushering her in.

As Oswin stepped through the door, she squeaked as they closed behind her and she was left alone.

"'Another world the wielder be, to save the lives of those you are soon to meet'," Oswin spun on her heel, staring like a deer in headlights at a gorgeous elven lady, whose long blonde hair fell in pure golden, perfect waves down her back, shining against a pure white gown that accented her tall, slim figure. She turned slowly, her blue eyes glimmering wildly and said in a calm, melodic voice, "And what an other world it is."

Oswin swallowed and bowed awkwardly, staying silent before asking in just as awkward a voice, "U-uhm, you a-asked to see me?"

The woman, whom Oswin assumed to be Lady Galadriel, walked down the couple of steps and ended her insanely graceful walk on a chair. There was only one, and that was when Oswin looked around to realize this looked indeed like a bath- Elven women came into the room and quickly began helping Oswin remove her clothes, that were sticking to her skin from her sweat. She flushed a little, but thanked them and quickly hopped into the stone carved tub, moaning contently as the warm water hit her.

Lady Galadriel chuckled and the women left as the beautiful elf lady asked Oswin, "What do you remember of your world, Oswin Oriall?"

Oswin opened her mouth but closed it, frowning. She remembered… people! Her town… no, it was bigger it was a city… but her world… lots of cities weren't there? Galadriel gave the girl a sad smile and voiced, "It's becoming quite hard to remember now, isn't it?"

Nodding, Oswin Finally croaked as tears came, "W-why? Why was I brought here? Why can't I remember my home? The story I made up of my past seems so vivid in my mind, in place of my real memories."

Oswin found a bar of soap and began scrubbing the dirt off herself as the lady said carefully, "You were always destined to find yourself on this journey, Oswin. The life you have spoke of is what you must live with. And it seems that whatever brought you here, to Middle Earth, is giving you that."

"But, I don't want to forget," Oswin pleaded, as if Galadriel could do something. She didn't, she couldn't loose the memory of her family.

Galadriel gave the girl another sad smile and reassured her, "Those memories will never vanish, simply change. But you also have a new family here, do you not?"

Oswin smiled a little, and nodded, before studying some of the little bottles on the edge of the giant tub. Lady Galadriel quietly pointed to one and murmured it was to clean her hair, before letting Oswin answer her previous question, "I guess so. Dwalin's like a father, he tells me stories when there is a chance. And Bombur's like a favorite uncle! Who's always cooking and telling you funny stories to make you laugh!"

As Oswin continued washing, only pausing her speech for Lady Galadriel to tell her what bottles held what soaps and what they were for, she babbled on about everyone in the company. About how Fíli was like the coolest older brother who actually wanted to see her date his little brother, about learning dwarf culture from Bofur.

As the water started turning a dirty blackish brown color, Lady Galadriel waved her hand, summoning an elven woman who brought a huge, fluffy blanket that Oswin assumed was a towel. When the woman held it out for her, Oswin hopped out and took it, wrapping it around herself quickly.

Several more dwarves women appeared and one brought a small stool, while the oterhs all had combs and brushes. Oswin stepped back, confused and Lady Galadriel chuckled, "You did forget to mention just how loved you are by one particular dwarves prince. Tonight is a celebration of your safety, we would like to dress you for the occasion."

Oswin looked utterly lost but nodded her consent, allowing the Elven women to fall on her in a frenzy of female.

—

Oswin stared at her reflection. How the hell was that her?! The girl in the mirror was beautiful, albeit a little short, but still. Oswin was used to seeing a tall, gangly girl who looked scrappy at best. She hadn't actually looked at herself in a mirror since she shrank. And she was sure if she had looked in a mirror before the elves had gotten to her she wouldn't have been to keen on the reflection.

But now? Now she looked like a tiny supermodel. The aquamarine dress that was draping her body was one of the loveliest things Oswin had ever worn, ever. Silver strips wrapped twice under her chest before coming up to hold the luxuriously soft fabric onto her body. Her hair was brushed for the first time in almost a week, and it was falling into its natural curls from being brushed and washed. She was sure that it wouldn't ever look this good again. But to hold it back, they had pulled a bit from the front, done some sort of fancy twist, then pinned it with a gorgeous silver hair pin encrusted with crystals and pearl.

She didn't know what they had done, but she looked fantastic. Even the shoes, they were like little slippers for her tiny feet. A chuckle from behind her came and Oswin turned, sputtering out, "I- thank you, I don't, wow, I look amazing, thank you."

The women chatted in soft, melodic voices that sounded even prettier in their native tongue. Lady Galadriel smiled and took her hand, leading her from the room as she spoke, "It took no hard effort from them. You are already beautiful, Oswin Oswald."

Oswin smiled nervously as the Lady took her out to the hall and another woman appeared. Speaking in the foreign language of elves, Lady Galadriel let go of Oswin's hand, and told her, "Off to dinner now for you. It seems your prince is eager for your arrival. We will meet again soon, little one."

Waving goodbye as the other else woman led her through another maze of halls, Oswin couldn't help but wring her hands nervously. Did he really _love_ her? Lady Galadriel had specifically had said that word, 'loved', did she mean that Kíli loved her? Or maybe that was just her thoughts, that had to be it.

As Oswin entered the open patio for she glanced up to see her traveling companions picking around the food on the table. Her eyes flicked around until they spotted Kíli who was giving a lettuce leaf a dirty look. She giggled quietly before walking up the steps. As she got closer, Fíli glanced up and saw her first. Oswin watched as the blond stared at her, before slapping his brother in the arm. Kíli turned to glare at the other dwarf, but ended up staring as well.

Soon, all the dwarves were staring at her as she approached the table, Bilbo as well. Oswin felt her face heating up as she moved to sit in her chair and grumbled, "I just took a bath."

Dwalin cleared his throat and started to shoot glares around the table. Everyone soon resumed their attempted eating and Kíli managed to stammer, "Y-you look very nice."

"Thanks, don't get used to it." Kíli gave her a strange look, again, and she chuckled, "The elves did it. I could do this, I'd get frustrated and give up."

The prince smiled and assured her, "Well, you always look lovely. Right now it's just a different lovely."

That effectively turned her face a neon red. Trying to distract herself, she glanced over at Dori and Ori. Dori was trying to get his younger brother to eat something while Ori continued with his defense that 'he didn't eat anything green.' Forking a bit of her own salad, she spoke up, "You know, Ori, vegetables are what keep you from getting sick. My brother didn't eat his veggies once, and he got a horrible flu, threw up everything he'd ever eaten seemed like."

She hated that she apparently frightened the poor boy, but it did get him to eat a whole lettuce leaf. Kíli chuckled and asked her, "Is that true?"

Glancing over to make sure Ori wasn't necessarily listening, she swallowed her bite of salad and replied, "Kind of. My brother did get sick from not eating his vegetables, but not that ill. Just a bad stomach for a few days. Though he did swear at one point he was going to return his stomach contents to the ground."

Kíli nodded before returning to scavenging around for something he would want to eat. She shook her head a little before taking another bit of the salad. It was actually quite delicious.

* * *

**Authors Note:** The description of what she is wearing isn't very good but basically copy and paste the link below into the address bar and your golden. It's the dress her hair and the hair pin. So, review, please, it helps fight my fever :3 ?

cgi/set?id=68635040


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Bombur, catch!" Bofur tossed the sausage he had been roasting to his brother, only for the instant the large ginger dwarf caught it to have the table he was sitting on collapse underneath him. All of the dwarves burst out laughing. Even Oswin chuckled a little. She was currently curled up in her 'pajamas'. All they were was her old christmas sweater with a darker rainbow of colors, reindeer and snowflakes and a new pair of red and white snowflake nordic patterned leggings with nordic snowflake socks.

Yawning slightly, Oswin slightly realized, she really had a lot of nordic patterned stuff. Oh well, she liked it and that was all that mattered. As she tugged her blanket closer, she curled up into Kíli, who was sharing the lounge with her. The dark haired dwarf looked over and chuckled, "You always seem to be tired, Ozzy."

She looked up and defended, "Not always, just at night, when you're supposed to be tired." Sitting up a bit, Oswin scratched her forehead a little and blinked her eyes several times, trying to stay awake or at least avoid dozing off again.

Kíli glanced over and told her, "You can go to sleep if you's like, Ozzy. I was just teasing you."

Fíli glanced over from his place on the floor and intervened, "Oh no she can't. She had first watch with me tonight."

Oswin gave the blonde brother and odd look, but Thorin glanced over and confirmed, "Aye. Oin, Bofur, you take second watch. Nori, Dwalin, you'll have third watch."

Kíli gave his brother and Oswin odd looks, but none the less, as Gloin put the fire out, leant against the lounge to fall asleep.

Within an hour, the dwarves had all fallen asleep and were snoring in one fashion or another. Oswin had shifted a bit to accommodate Kíli, who sprawled out on the lounge. It had somehow managed to turn out that Oswin was stilling against the wall, while Kíli's head was in her lap.

Fíli glanced over and hissed at the girl, "Braid it now."

Oswin shot him a glare and hissed back, "Okay, okay, sheesh." She started trying to get Kíli's head to at least not pull his hair awkwardly. It took a little while, but eventually, with Fíli quietly giving her assistance, she managed to do a simple courting braid about an inch behind Kíli's right ear. Looking back over at Fíli, she asked him in a loud whisper, "How to I, like, tie it off?"

A piece of silver came flying at her, but she managed to catch it, ungracefully, but none the less catch it. Studying it, she looked back up at Fíli, who just explained, "It's a clasp, just clip it to the end."

Oswin really felt like a complete idiot having to depend on Fíli to even do this. It was insane, she was getting nervous over a bloody braid. But, she reminded herself, this was apart of Kíli's culture and now of her own adopted one. It was relatively easy, clipping the simple metal clasp around the end. In fact, she was slightly proud of herself for being so courageous and 'forward' by braiding this little courting braid.

Yes, Fíli had to push her to do it and explain the entire damn thing, but still, she hadn't chickened out. And that was what mattered to her. She had built up enough gut to prove she cared for someone. Glancing up at Fíli, she smiled back at the approving one coming from him. Before anything could be said however, light footsteps entered the two's hearing.

Managing to get Kíli's head off her lap without waking him, she stepped over the others until she reached Fíli and with his sword drawn, and one of Ozzy's daggers in her own hand, they waited until the footsteps entered the doorway.

"Lady Galadriel, you scared us," Oswin sighed in relief, dropping her weapon. Fíli lowered his own slowly, and Oswin assured the blonde dwarf, "She won't hurt us, she's a good elf, you nutter."

Galadriel smiled softly and in an equally soft voice asked, "Miss Oswin, would you care to take a small walk. I promise to return you before your watch ends."

Fíli looked unsure, but she nodded and told the man, "Honestly, I'll be perfectly fine, yell if you really need me." And with that she scampered off, following the Lady of Lorien down the hall to a patio.

She really was quiet close to the dwarves she was traveling with, but not enough for any of them to excess drop. Which she assumed Galadriel had done purposefully as the elegant woman started, "You care as much for the dwarf prince as he cares for you, Miss Oswin."

Tilting her head to the side, she confirmed surely, "Yes, I do, Lady Galadriel. Maybe I'm not the toughest or the smartest, but I do care for him, and I will prove it however I must."

The tall blonde woman chuckled, moving slightly. Oswin couldn't help but realize how much this woman reminded her of her mother. Beautiful, blonde, and so kind, warmth radiating off of her. It was something that made Oswin so comfortable with the Lady. Oswin moved herself closer as the wind picked up ever so slightly and the woman replied, "I am aware, little one. I came not to scold or say anything to disprove or disrupt your relationship, but to give you some knowledge."

Oswin watched almost eagerly, any information to help her out in this whole situation would work for her. The Lady smiled down at her and told her softly, "A dwarf only loves once in their life time, little one, and you are Prince Kíli's once in a lifetime. But he is yours as well." She moved herself to stand by the railing and Oswin trailed after as the woman explained, "I was in the library earlier, and looked into someone of such small stature, with small feet and small ears." Oswin frowned and put her hands to her ears, poking at them. She didn't think they were small. But Galadriel told her none the less, "And it seems that those characteristics are of the Nothern-most dwarves. Very few exist today."

Oswin nodded and asked, "So I'm a dwarf then?"

"Yes, little one," Galadriel turned and gave her a loving and motherly smile, "you are a dwarf, one who has found your once in a life time love, on a once in a life time adventure."

* * *

**Author Note:** So this is short I know, but it's more of a filler in a way. But I didn't want to start on the morning or anything till the next chapter... and bad news, i'm still sick ): so, bare with me please?


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:** Sorry this update took so long, guys. I had to go to the ER... long story, but I'm back! Anyway, like Lovely said, I made a trailer:

www . youtube watch?v=5k-4AyV1A_4

^That's the address, just take out the spaces and your golden. Also:

aidanmoher blog /2012 /11/ art/ a-map-like-middle-earth-as-youve-never-seen-it-before/

^That's the map I was looking at when I wrote this chapter.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Oswin slipped back into the room, where Fíli was waiting for her, instantly asking the moment she was in sight, "What did she say?"

Glancing over, she stepped back over the dwarves and sat next to Fíli, telling him in slight shock, "I'm a dwarf. She said that the dwarves I descend from formerly resided in Helcaraxe, but few, if any exist today." Oswin was still amazed. She was truly a dwarf, and a rare one at that.

"Where did you say your village was again, Oswin?" She glanced over at Fíli, who had pulled a smaller map from his bag. Well, great, now she had to give him a damn location.

At least she knew that there was an entire half of Middle Earth that… wait, what? Shaking her head, she studied the map herself and pointed out, "I think right around there." Her finger pointed at the upper coastline of Middle Earth, where the snow met the green land. She didn't know why, but she felt that was where she was supposed to point.

Fíli nodded, musing, "Makes sense, the nearest known village would be Tol Siron and that's quite a ways. I wonder if they knew of your village and how they lived?"

"Doubt it," Oswin sighed, "no one ever came near us. I'm sure if they did, they would have at least tried to trade for some of those rocks you are all fusing over."

The blond dwarf gave her and odd look and reminded her, "To the rest of the world, Ozzy, those are valuable gems. If anything were to happen, and we loose Erebor, I think it'd be best we go there. If you simply found those rocks in the dirt, imagine what lies inside the mountains."

Oswin remained silent, dropping the subject entirely. She didn't know why that was such a sore subject, why should it be? But it was, and Fíli quickly realized he had hit a sore spot for the small girl.

Putting the map away, he apologized softly, "I'm sorry, Oswin, I didn't consider how it must feel for me to say that."

Shrugging, she just brushed it off, "It's fine. When's our watch over, I'm tired."

Fíli shrugged and suggested, "How about now?"

"I'm good with that," Oswin agreed. Fíli chuckled and made his way over to Bofur to wake him up, while Oswin climbed back onto the cushy lounge and curled up next to Kíli, yawning as she promptly fell asleep.

—

Oswin was third to wake up, being beaten by Dwalin and Nori, who were on watch still. Giving the two dwarves a tired smile, she unraveled herself from Kíli, who had managed to curl around her in the night, and made her way carefully over to them, yawning as she reached them, "Morning, Dwalin, Nori."

Dwalin chuckled and replied, "Go back to sleep, lass, it's early yet."

"Nah, I can't sleep again once I'm up," Oswin said lazily, rolling her neck.

Before anyone else could say a work, a female elf appeared in the door, and spoke in common tongue, "The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you, Lady Oswin. I am to also inform the company on Master Gandalf's behalf that you are to awake at once and prepare to leave. The council will assemble soon. When Miss Oswin returns, it will be safe to leave."

Nori watched the woman suspiciously and asked outright, "How do we know you aren't going to tell Elrond right now?"

The brunette figure smiled, amusement flickering in her ivy eyes and she replied easily, "Because I am loyal to the Lady of Lorien, and she ordered us to not disobey Mithrandir. He was explicit in his orders that only his company know of his words."

Oswin patted Nori on the shoulder and assured him, "Lady Galadriel is on our side. She knows that this quest is to happen, and that Gandalf is meant to be with us. Now wake everyone up, I'll be back soon." And once again, the girl simply scampered off, following the elegant elven woman out of the room and through a maze of halls.

It took a bit longer to reach the intricately cared ivory doors once again, but none the less, they reached them, and Oswin entered alone. The Lady was already there, and turned rather quickly, moving swiftly down to the small girl. As she knelt in from of her, she spoke urgently, "Great danger is to befall soon, little one. Something evil is moving in Middle Earth. Remember these words; 'I am to shield all the oak, harm to them I intercept, and the painful truth I cloak. I will not fall, I am their wall, I will not heed, but help I need, to protect the shielded oaks.' Repeat it back, you must know these words."

Oswin watched with large eyes as Galadriel rested her hands on Oswin's tiny shoulders but repeated obediently, "'I am to shield all the oak, harm to them I intercept, and the painful truth I cloak. I will not fall, I am their wall, I will not heed, but help I need, to protect the shielded oak.' What do I need to know that for, Lady Galadriel?"

The elven woman sighed and shook her head, simply answering, "You will know when the time is upon you. Now, my attendants will prepare you to travel. I hope I will see you soon little one."

And with that, the blonde Ladie of Lorien exited the room just as elegantly as ever. Oswin watched after her, only for several women to hurry her over to a vanity.

**-_-_-_-_The Dwarves_-_-_-_-**

Fíli groaned as his arm was kicked and heard his brother yawn, "Oi, get up, we're leaving- where's Ozzy?" Immediately the blonde perked up and stood, looking around. His brother was indeed corrected, the brunette girl was no where to be seen.

"She's off with one of the grass-eaters," Dwalin grumbled, "some Lady wanted to see her. Miss Oswin is our signal to leave though, one of you grab her bag."

Fíli nodded and began getting ready, striking up a conversation with his brother, "A blonde elf lady, Galadriel Ozzy called her, came and borrowed the love of your life last night."

Kíli swung at his brother, only for the older dwarf to dodge it and just replied, "Shut up, what'd she want?"

"Apparently," Fíli said nonchalantly, "Ozzy is one of the last Grinding Ice Dwarves. It's why she's so bloody resilient."

Thorin entered the conversation, "Are you sure?" The brothers looked over and their uncle continued, "The Dwarves of Helcaraxe were nearly destroyed over a century ago, the only ones to survive where the royal family. They fled to the Iron Mountain. Their son and his wife were lost along the way, and they perished soon after arriving in the Iron Mountains from illness."

Balin whistled and suggested, "Maybe the son and wife found their way to Tamarin."

Fíli added, "It'd be possible, Oswin said that Tamarin was on the coast near the edge of Helcaraxe. If they just got separated from the royal family, maybe they ended up there."

The younger brother was the one to point out, "If that is the case, then that makes Oswin the only remaining heir to the throne of the Dwarf Kingdom of Helcaraxe."

Dwalin grunted, and all fell silent, pondering their new explanations. Every dwarf knew of the lost lands of Helcaraxe, it was a favorite story among children, specifically the girls, even though it had no happy ending.

* * *

_There had once been a great dwarves kingdom in the Mountains of Helcaraxe, long before there was Erebor. The mighty dwarves of Helcaraxe boasted the strongest warriors, the toughest and most resilient soldiers of all. But the men weren't the warriors in Helcaraxe, oh no, it was the women._

_They were the toughest of the tough, bravest of the brave, and the most clever warriors to ever set a foot on a battle field. With their tiny frames and delicate features, they could lure an unsuspecting and unknowing solider into a trap, hide in the smallest of spaces and make the most graceful of moves. But not even the mighty women warriors of Helcaraxe could protect their kingdom from it's fate._

_To this day, no one was quite sure what it was. Some say it was some kind of fire drake under a spell of ice, some say it was a one of a kind creature that only haunts Helcaraxe. But whatever it was, it was big enough and terrible enough to destroy the great Dwarven Kingdom._

_One fateful day, a day of peace in Helcaraxe, the creature stuck. The three mountains in which the kingdom was carved into were filled with dwarves, working and training and studying. Until King Rarnorok, who was inspecting the front gate to his misfortune, heard it._

_It was a hissing, a crunching, like mountains being forced against each other back and forth. And a mountain it was, the beast was the size of at least two, its giant white body glittering like the snow that covered Helcaraxe. But it's eyes were black as night, heartless and merciless._

_King Rarnorok yelled for his guards to sound the alarm, but his words were lost in the roar of the beast. No mercy was shown as the beast's horrible jaws snapped and ended the lives of three of the kings best guards._

_He was hurried into his kingdom, and into a tunnel. His family already there, they ran at the urging of the guards and people. They fought valiantly and hard, the people of Helcaraxe, but were no match for the horrid beast of Grinding Ice. Within hours the creature had frozen all of the mountain, inside and out, it's inhabitants forever encased in the frozen water. _

_King Rarnorok could only run, through the old tunnel and out into the wintery world of Helcaraxe. It is said his family made their way to the Iron Mountains, seeking shelter. Only being able to mourn their kingdom, and the loss of son and his wife during their flee, the King and his own family isolated themselves, dying from illness and broken hearts soon after._

* * *

__**Authors Note:** It's not as long as some of the others, but i think I did a pretty good job for being less than a day out of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Alright, here's Chapter Fourteen. It gets pretty good, I gotta say :3

* * *

Soon, the dwarves had returned to talking amongst themselves, packing their things as quickly as they could. Fíli glanced over at his brother and finally asked, "Do you think she'll care much? About Helcaraxe, that is."

Kíli looked over at his brother before returning his gaze to his bag, only to feel something hit his cheek. The younger brother straightened up and grabbed at the offending object, finding a clasp. His fingers followed it to find it led to a braid. It was simple, with a few unique twists to it, and Kíli's cheeks began changing to red as he realized what it was.

"Oi, Kíli, what's that you've got?" Bofur was quickly by his side trying to see what the younger dwarf had in his hand. Immediately, the others got curious and peered over, as Bofur announced, "By my beard, it's a courting braid lads!"

All side conversations stopped as Kíli batted away his friend and Balin called, "And where'd ya get that laddie?"

"I don't know," Kíli defended himself, though he had a pretty good idea. Not that he wanted to tell any of them, he'd rather talk to her first. Fíli snickered, knowing full well that that was Oswin's handiwork.

The dwarves all began teasing and poking at the second youngest company member when they all heard a familiar female voice speak over them, "Excuse me boys, but time to book- I mean, time to leave Rivendell."

The company turned and jaws dropped. Oswin stood in front of them in the doorway, in new clothes. More specifically, in a very nicely fitted white dress, a blackish brown leather, strapless under bust, and new boots, ones that would fare much better on the rest of the journey. They all continued staring until the girl sighed, "Yes, I know, it's a dress. But, it's mithril, and it's honestly the only piece that actually fit. I've tried seven other pieces on. Now come on, unless you all want to stay here and forget about Erebor."

That certainly got them moving, the dwarves grabbing their bags and heading through the doorway. Oswin waited until they all passed her, before glancing around the room for her things. She frowned, only for someone to tap her shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was Kíli, who held out her bag. She grinned, grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulder.

Kíli smiled back, grabbing her hand and tugging her along. Oswin felt her face flush just a bit but trailed after nonetheless. Soon, the dwarves had forgotten about teasing their young prince and to question Oswin about the dress, FOR THE MOMENT. Fíli for one planned on poking as much fun at Oswin and his brother as he could when the time was less serious.

It was easy enough to slip away from Rivendell. There were few guards and even the few were easily avoided, mostly because they truly weren't guarding anything, they were just there to look like they were.

As they hit the trail they had previously entered the elven city through, their pace sped up, all of them wanting to put as much distance between the company and Rivendell as possible. Elrond had made his disapproval apparent last night according to Thorin and Balin. Oswin herself just wanted to avoid another female tornado from the elves. They seemed to take too much pleasure in dressing her up. Especially when they found that the only mithril piece that would fit her was a dress. Apparently, according to one of the elves, it was made for Lady Galadriel several thousand years ago in case she were attacked during travel. But, as the Lady had since acquired several others she preferred and that actually fit, this one was perfect for her.

Oswin, personally, wasn't thrilled that it was a DRESS. But the elves were right, it was armor and either way, she would need it. As they approached the cliff, they all began to slow, realizing they were a good distance from the city and had little worry of being stopped now. Thorin yelled for Balin to lead the way, and Oswin and Kíli slowed themselves as well, though their fingers still entwined.

The pair fell a bit behind the others, staying in silence until others began small conversations. Kíli spoke first, nervously starting, "So, umm, the, ah, the braid, was that you?"

Oswin's cheeks turned pink and she chewed her lip, admitting, "Uhm yeah, look, if you want to, you can take it out I just-"

"Why would I take it out?" Oswin glanced up at him, spotting that playful smile back on his face. She relaxed just a bit and he continued, "The other day, when I kissed you, I didn't just do it to distract you. I hadn't planned on that bit, actually. I kissed you because I wanted you to know I cared for you in case… well, it had been incase another pack came along."

Oswin looked over and sighed, smiling a little and telling him, "You can do it again, just not, you know, to distract me, whether you meant to or not." Kíli chuckled and the two fell into a comfortable silence, walking behind the others.

Unfortunately, Fíli took their silence to butt in, "Nice dress, Ozzy."

Scowling, she huffed, "I told you, it was the only mithril piece that would fit. It was made for Lady Galadriel when she was a child. And since apparently I'm the size of a fifteen year old elf child, it fits."

Dwalin came to her rescue, "You look nice, lass. Fíli, leave the girl alone. Why don't you boys tell her the story of her home land."

Oswin's ears perked up and she asked, "Home land? What story? C'mon, be nice, tell me!"

Fíli grumbled at being scolded and Kíli told her, "Earlier, Fíli told us that the elf lady told you that you were a Northern dwarf. Well, if that's true, you're the last of the Grinding Ice Dwarves." Oswin's face fell. She was the last of her kind? Well, that's one way to ruin homeland news. But she had to admit, that was a pretty badass name, Grinding Ice.

Kíli immediately tried brightening it, "How about we tell you the old story, it makes everything more clear. Bofur! You've always been known to tell a tale!"

Bofur chuckled and yelled back, "That I have, Kíli."

Soon, Oswin had been shuffled around along with the entire company. The Oakensheild brothers and Oswin had been moved towards the middle of the group with Bilbo while Bofur told the tale of Helcaraxe. Both Oswin and Bilbo listened, completely engulfed in the tale, even as they began to climb the Grey Mountains.

By the time Bofur had finished the tale, Oswin was sniffling and asked, "So, my mum and dad were probably the missing son and his wife?" When Bofur nodded, Oswin sighed, "I guess that would make sense, the elders mentioned a few times my parents were special, that they had come from a difficult experience to Tamarin. Wait, so what does that make me?"

"It means, Miss Oswin," Thorin called back, "that you are a dwarf without a kingdom, same as before." He seemed mad at her almost. Oswin swallowed and nodded, falling silent.

Bilbo glanced over at her as the path narrowed and became uneven, making them watch their steps. He placed a reassuring hand on her arm and said softly, "It means that if you truly are the last dwarf of Helcaraxe, then you are more than likely the only heir to it as well. It makes you royalty, no matter where you are."

Oswin shook her head, sighing, "If I'm royalty, it doesn't matter. I'm a dwarf when it comes down to it, albeit a unique one. But, if he's worried I'll wanna go on my own quest, he's sadly mistaken. If that bloody beast is half of what the stories suggest, it can have Helcaraxe. I'm already signed up to help take down a flying furnace-lizard, and that's enough giant reptiles for the rest of my life!"

Kíli chuckled from behind her and reassured her, "We'll leave Helcaraxe be. The beast of Grinding Ice can keep his frozen home, and you can stay here."

Oswin tossed a smile to him, only for her to yelp as a large glob of water smacked her in the face. Thunder sounded and they all pressed themselves closer to the rock. Bilbo and Oswin were shifted between the brothers, both holding onto the smallest two members of the company.

Nori yelled back, "Be careful, there's a broken bit up ahead, you have to step over it!"

Oswin shouted back as the weather picked up immediately, "WHERE'S A FREAKING WEATHER WIZARD WHEN WE NEED HIM?!" Dori got a slight chuckle out of that one.

They pressed forwards however, fighting the wind and the rain, Kíli gripping Oswin's small hand tightly. And then they saw it. Like King Rarnorok had heard the roaring of the beast, they saw the massive piece of rock flying towards them.

Oswin shrieked as Kíli grabbed her close, pulling them both against the mountain. The prince's arms wrapped tightly around her, and hers around him. THe entire mountain shook furiously as the collision came, the shattered hunk of rock raining down on them like the actual rain. As Kíli loosened his protective grip, Oswin glanced up at him. This couldn't be good, a flying bit of mountain was never a good thing.

"This is no regular thunder storm," Balin yelled to all of them, as the eldest dwarf realized the truth.

That made her hold on to Kíli a bit tighter, especially when a loud and long thundering noise came, and the entire earth seemed to shake. It was Oswin who shrieked over the noise, "What in the name of god is it then?!"

"It's a Stone giant fight," Bofur said in awe, stepping a little forwards, away from the mountain, to watch as one of them came to life.

His move made Oswin shriek, and Kíli pulled the story telling dwarf back, just as they heard, and felt, more rumbling. Another appeared. As more rock began flying, Oswin felt her stomach drop. She grabbed tightly onto Kíli, watching the mountains take the rough shapes of humanoid creatures.

And the fact that this wasn't her world, that she was from London, England, none of that was able to surface in her mind. At that moment in time, Oswin had completely forgotten the reality she had been born into, and could only remember the one she had come up with days before.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, bit of a switch up.

OZZY IS IN A DRESS! Aha, I'm so mean to my OC XD poor girl, she hates dresses. Anyway link below to the outfit, and remember comments bring updates.

www . polyvore cgi / set?id=69156742

Just remember to remove the spaces and your golden.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL READERS, Loyal or Otherwise:**

GUYS! Over 17 thousand views?! Holy Jeebus!

And over one hundred and fifty reviews?! They are the awesomest and make me all warm and fuzzy inside.

I just want to let you all know that I'm working hard on another chapter.

ALSO: the image is crucial for you to understand the gawking. So I'm gonna post it here. I'll put some things in parentheses spelled out, but just put the period and take out the spaces.

www . poly vore cgi / set?id=69156742

And the map. If you can't get the address to work, google 'map of middle earth' and its the third result, a pretty and colored map of both the Undying Lands and Middle Earth.

Anyway, thanks for the love!

~LyricalRose~

**EDIT:** I fixed the link, I'm hoping it works this time


	16. Chapter 15

The company gripped to the mountain rocks for dear life. Kíli had made Oswin switch places with him to keep her away from the crack in the rock. As soon as the company had been divided into two, the chaos had begun.

The legs they were on tossed and shook, Kíli and Fíli yelling for each other whenever they could. Oswin gripped tightly onto to mountain and pressed herself as close to it as possible, knowing that even the smallest relief of pressure in her hold could be the difference between her staying precariously on the rock or tumbling to her death.

_No, I can't die here,_ Oswin reminded herself. Those words, she repeated them in her head as she held on; 'I am to she all the oak, harm to them I intercept, and the painful truth I cloak. I will not fall, I am their wall, I will not heed, but help I need to protect the shielded oak.'

And arm wrapped over her shoulders, pinning her tightly to the mountain. Oswin didn't have to look to know it was Kíli who was now shielding her as well. She let herself shift closer and hold on to the rock and the prince and close her eyes. She hated this, she was starting to feel woozy now, too. Glancing up, she saw that Kíli was watching something in terror.

Oswin turned in time, and shrieked, "NO!" just as Kíli screamed his brother's name. But that didn't do a bit of good, the leg of the stone giant holding the other half their company, Fíli and Bilbo included, had slammed into another bit of mountain.

A sob came from Oswin. The rock pulled back, empty as if their friends and family hadn't been there. The storm was subsiding as the stone giants became mountains yet again. None of them registered that, as they sprinted best the could to where the expected to see mangled bodies. Oswin's stomach clenched at that.

"Oh thank heavens," Oswin sighed as Fíli appeared, rubbing his head and standing. The group moved to help the dwarves up. THey weren't dead, they were just a little banged up.

Bofur looked concerned though, and asked the company, "Where's our burglar?"

They all looked around, wondering if he was still clung to the rock. None of them spotted the hobbit, until they heard a small 'help' and looked down. Oswin, Kíli, and Fíli were the first to react, Kíli and Fíli struggling to get a good grip on the hobbit.

Oswin felt herself panic, but she hopped down to another small ledge, still holding onto where she had just been standing and grabbed the back of Bilbo's shirt, yanking up hard. The young brothers did the rest, pulling the hobbit up to safety, before Kíli turned and yanked Oswin up before she could pull herself up.

His arms tightened around her, and he mumbled, "Don't you ever do something like that again." All she could do was nod, and hug him back, still shocked she had done it. What had she been thinking?! Oh, right, that her friend was going to fall to his death. And that she didn't want to be the one to sneak up on a dragon because the hobbit had died early on.

Oswin managed to catch, "never should have come." from Thorin as she let go of Kíli. It was apparently directed at Bilbo, and Oswin swallowed hard. A tense silence fell over the company until Thorin broke it by saying harshly, "There's a cave up ahead, we'll settle there for the night."

* * *

Oswin set her bag down, Kíli and Fíli both placing their bags on either side of hers. With no fire for the night, the dwarves only had each other for body heat. The three of them were the first to sit and huddle together. Though, it was more of Oswin curled into Kíli and Fíli on her other side.

Thorin was giving orders, but Oswin was to busy shivering and curling into Kíli for heat. Within minutes of him sitting down, Fíli was ordered to help search the rest of the cave.

Oswin watched as the others moved around before speaking up, "I don't think Fíli realizes he just accidentally took part in one of the best tricks he will ever play."

Kíli chuckled as the two finally loosened their mutual grips and Oswin grabbed her bag, pulling out the boxes she had, before finding a couple of her sweaters. Yanking one out, tugged it over her mithril dress that was surprisingly dry. Kíli smiled and teased, "Bothered by a little water?"

Pursing her lips, she retorted, "Says the dwarf in at least four different layers of clothes to the girl in a bloody dress." Oswin really wasn't a fan of dresses, they just weren't her thing. But she reminded herself it was mithril and armor.

She curled back into him, resting her head on his chest and watched as the dwarves all began settling down, taking off their packs and pulling their sleeping mats out. After a bit, both brunette dwarves resting, they broke apart again, both retrieving their blankets. Fíli returned with his own blanket and sighed, "I think Uncle will be in a bad mood for the next few days."

Kíli snorted and added, "Try the next few weeks. He was ready to dive after Ozzy when she jumped down to help."

"Wait, what?" Oswin interrupted. Thorin had been ready to dive after her? Why, what importance was she? If anything, he wasn't fond of her at all, at least, that was what it seemed like sometimes. Though, it was always hard to tell with King Grumpy. Honestly, she was near convinced that his default mood was unhappy.

As the three situated their blankets, then returned to sitting, Oswin found herself in Kíli's lap. Which she didn't mind one little bit, though her cheeks found it the perfect opportunity to turn pink. Fíli answered her previous question though, "Our uncle may not be the warmest person, or easiest to understand. But, you are still kin, not to mention the last of a great race. And, you know, you and my brother being in love."

Oswin's cheeks went full out red, and Kíli tossed a rock at his brother, who just chuckled and dodged it, but tugged his coat closer to him and lay on his side, instantly starting to snore. The brunette girl chuckled and teased her sleeping target, "And he says I'm the sleepy one."

Kíli smiled and tugged her a little closer, her head resting on his shoulder. As the two sat in comfortable silence, Oswin watched the company put the near death experience behind them, all breaking off into their normal mini-conversations. Before long, Dwalin had found his way over to the pair, Ori tagging after him and even Nori coming over.

As he settled down, Oswin requested of Dwalin, "Can you tell us any stories about the Grinding Ice dwarves? You know, any that don't end with a giant ice-cube freezing the kingdom."

The others chuckled, but Nori spoke up, "There's the story about the famous lady warrior Devie."

Dwalin shook his head and replied gruffly, "You like that one just because it's about a lady, Nori."

But, despite that, Dwalin began telling the tale, "Well, back during the height of the kingdom of Grinding Ice, there were also goblin wars." THe story went on to tell of how Lady Devie defended an entire entrance to the Grinding Ice kingdom from a whole army of goblins all on her own. But soon, Balin was calling over for all of them to go to sleep, that the day would come soon enough and it did no one any good for any of them to be tired.

The younger ones groaned, but upon a stern look from the tallest dwarf in the company, they all fell silent and while Nori and Ori walked back towards their other brothers where their own sleeping arrangements lie, Kíli and Oswin wriggled a bit before lying down.

Oswin was curled into Kíli's side as usual, but a clink, caught her attention and she frowned. Reaching behind her to pat the ground, she found a piece of metal, and grabbed it, only to tug her own hair when she pulled it to see what it was. As she let her fingers follow it, she realized what it was; it was a courting braid matching the one she had braided into Kíli's hair the night before.

Kíli's chest vibrated and she squirmed to prop herself up, looking at him oddly. The youngest prince propped himself up as well on his arm, smiling mischievously. Narrowing her eyes, Oswin asked, "When did you do that?"

"While Dwalin was telling us a bedtime story," he replied smartly. She rolled her eyes, but Kíli added, "I wanted you to know that I do care a lot for you, Ozzy."

Her cheeks flushed but none the less, she replied, "And I care for you too, Kíli."

The older dwarf chuckled and murmured, "Good night, Oswin." He leant up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Feeling a surge of bravery, Oswin leant forwards and kissed him. Instantly, he was kissing her back, but they broke apart, grinning madly at each other before curling up again.

It didn't take long for Kíli to fall asleep, though it wasn't a surprise most of them fell asleep surprisingly quickly. It had been a long day of being tossed around by a mountain, that could wear anyone out. But Oswin couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure why. If anything, she should be the most exhausted, next to Bilbo. She was the tiniest along with the hobbit.

Curling up more into Kíli, she closed her eyes tighter, trying to fall asleep. But before that could happen, Oswin heard soft words being spoken. She couldn't tell who it was, but all she knew was that it was two of their company.

And then it happened. The unknown speakers fell silent, the hissing noise came, and within moments, Thorin was yelling at them, "Up, get up!"

It didn't do any good, though, as Kíli jolted up, grabbing Oswin's hand, the floor vanished. Instantly, they were falling, all of them screaming, the cave disappearing and a jagged tunnel appearing.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all the reviews, pretty much anyone who reads this!

Anyway, I'm doing so much better, thank you for such kind get well wishes! Hope you all like it!

OH! And that kiss? Yeah, that was for you, Angel Bells! See, they kissed again ;3


	17. Chapter 16

Oswin shrieked, with the rest of them, falling through the air. At this point, she wasn't really paying attention to the fact that she was wearing a dress, and none of the other dwarves were as well. They were a tad bit busy falling to an unknown location.

Kíli grabbed out at her, and she did the same, but with no success. Honestly she was trying to swim her way towards him, flailing about for anything honestly. She had already been tossed about by a bloody mountain, she had had enough of rocks possibly meaning doom.

Soon enough, though, the cavern narrowed and they all began slamming into the sides, each yelling and shouting protests. Oswin herself was yelping and shrieking like the female she was. Finally, she landed in the basket, on top of Gloin. As she groaned, she squirmed with the rest of them and apologized, "Sorry, Gloin."

Before any answers could be uttered, they heard screeches and Oswin saw them. They horrible ugly little beasts; goblins. Kíli had managed to scramble over his friends and grabbed Oswin. The girl immediately was grabbing onto him as the goblin fell on them, tugging and yanking. Kíli lashed out at them, but they managed to separate Oswin and Kíli. Oswin shrieked and Nori grabbed her, him being the closest as they were all hustled down unsteady bridges.

As a goblin grabbed at her, Oswin squealed and flailed her arm out, managing to knock the creature off the bridge. Nori managed to get out, "Nice hit, Ozzy."

Oswin smiled a little before being lost once more in the flood of goblins. Dwalin was the next to grab her, but he didn't let her go, yelling back at the others, "I've got her!"

It seemed like forever, but finally they were bunched together. Dwalin passed Oswin to Oin, who made sure Dori had a hold on her before letting her go, before finally giving her to Kíli who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Oswin held onto him for dear life, whimpering. She didn't like this, these dirty, sweaty, stinky things grabbing at her. But, she was in this like the rest of them, so she looked forwards and stared. Blinking several times, she finally said, "I think that's the single fattest creature I have ever seen."

No one paid attention to her comment, as the giant creature stepped down and asked, "And what do we have here?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence. Found on the front porch, we did." Oswin swallowed and shrunk into Kíli as the fat king got closer. She was near gagging, the stench of the goblins was twice as bad as the troll hoard had been. And that had been very, very nasty.

Kíli's arm tightened around her and she gripped his shirt, but continued looking at the eye sore goblin. She didn't want to seem like the weak link, hiding or anything. But, it was that damn dress, the goblin king spotted the white and asked, "And what's that one? Too tiny to be a dwarf, too pretty to be one, too. Bring her here."

Her eyes went wide and immediately, the dwarves all circled around her, trying to protect her. But the goblins severely outnumbered them and managed to wedge themselves between the dwarves and throw her towards their king.

Oswin stumbled but straightened out, staring up at the goblin, then turned and tried to escape back to the company. But a few goblins grabbed her arms and held her still. She could hear Kíli yelling above all the others to leave her alone. They were all yelling at the goblins, but Kíli yelled loudest of all.

She had to be brave, though, she just had to. She was apparently from a line of fierce, female warriors. So she put on a glare and tugged her arms in hard, making the goblins bash their misshapen heads together. As soon as their grips loosened, she yanked out of them and sprinted back to the company, practically launching herself at Kíli, who practically curled around her.

Fíli hugged her as well and stood in front of them, protectively. The goblin king chuckled and said menacingly, "Oh, she's an important one. A pretty prize she'll be." Oswin's eyes went wide as the goblins took their king's words as an order to retrieve her again. She could feel Kíli hold tighter, if it was possible, and Fíli step even more in front of her.

But that didn't matter, because before the company could do anything, Thorin moved in front of his nephews and Oswin, and drew his sword. Oswin herself was in awe, that Thorin would do that. But when the goblin king realized that it was Thorin, and that Thorin had Orcrist, the goblins panicked. Within moments, goblins had tackled the king to the ground and Kíli, Fíli, and Oswin surged forwards along with Dwalin, Balin, and even Nori, trying to aid Thorin.

"Get off him you ugly wankers," Oswin shrieked, drawing her own blade. She didn't know why she was being so aggressive, but when they had attacked Thorin, she felt like they were attacking her own uncle, her kin. The goblins yowled and yelped seeing her blade.

The goblin king hid further and pointed at Oswin, shrieking almost like a little girl, "The Head Hunter!" As Oswin herself was tackled to the ground, landing under a heap of goblins, her blade clanked as it hit the ground. With both the Goblin Cleaver and apparently the Head Hunter out of hands, the king regained his nerve and taunted the now restrained dwarf, "I recognize you, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, KING under the mountain. Oh, but I forget, you don't _have_ a mountain. And you aren't a king either. So that makes you… no one."

"He's more of a king than you could ever dream of being you ugly bastard!" Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was so riled up. But she was. But her insults didn't go unnoticed.

The goblin king glared and ordered his minions of disgustingness to bring her forwards. As Oswin growled and yanked at their grips, she was forced forwards and glared up at the king. Still thrashing as best she could, the goblin king mused, "The Grinding Ice dwarves were always a pretty little race. But they're all dwarven ice statues in their home now. What happened to you, hmm? Not even the Beast of Helcaraxe bothered with you, puny one?"

Oswin felt a stab of pain in her chest. That hurt, for some reason. She was proud to learn she was the last of a great race, after all. And he just went and bashed it. Swallowing her pain, she retorted, "Why are you so nasty? Did your mother not ever hug you because you were so bloody ugly?"

"Oswin Oswald, watch your tongue," Dwalin shouted at her. She knew it was meant to be mean 'shut up you idiot before he squishes you with his obese pink finger' but she didn't take it that way. As Dwalin yelled that, her mind flashed back.

Her father was talking with other adults, at the market, and a merchant… no, a vendor? Some adult had made an off hand comment about her being very messy for a little girl. Oswin had told the tall lady, and she remembered her exact words, 'bite me, you gangly limbed hag'. Her father had yelled those exact same words at her. And her heart ached. She could barely put a face to her father now.

But she listened to Dwalin, and shut her gob. The goblin king yelled the order to what seemed to be a goblin fetus in a chair, "Send a message to our pale friend, that we have what he wants." The ugliest goblin with the crown turned to leer at Thorin and resumed his taunting, "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, son of _Durin_."

Oswin heard one of her retainers hiss 'azog' and Thorin must have as well, or he was a brilliant guesser. The king growled, "Azog the Defiler was slain."

As the ugly king informed the tackled king that this was not true, Oswin managed to turn her head to see Kíli, who was frantically struggling against the goblin barricade. All she could do was smile and mouth '_It will be okay._' And then her head snapped forwards as she heard the blog of goblin fat cheer, "Bring forth the Bone Breaker. Let's see just how strong our Grinding Ice warrior is."

Maybe it wouldn't be okay. Oswin resumed her thrashing and she yelled, "At least I can SEE my toes! Do you know if you even have any anymore?!"

"For the gods' sake, Oswin, stop bloody talking," this time she was almost sure it was Gloin who yelled it. Actually all of them were alternating between yelling at her to stop talking, or screaming insults. Though, it seemed it was more of Dwalin and Kíli telling her to just shut the hell up.

As the goblins turned her to see the Bone Breaker arrive, she gulped. The goblins grip seemed to loosen in excitement, and Oswin took the opportunity to bolt forwards to the dwarves. The goblins were stunned and grabbed at her, but she was retrieved by Fíli, who quickly moved her behind him and to Kíli who grabbed onto her and finally told her, "Just don't say anything to the goblin anymore, Ozzy, you're going to get yourself in more trouble."

She gave a weak smile and nodded before clutching onto him again. Never in her life had she been so happy to be holding onto anything. Not even on the stone giant's leg. As goblins howled and chanted all around her, gulped as the Bone Breaker made it to the bridge right before them. This was it, it had to be, for her at least.

Gripping onto Kíli, she looked up at Kíli, who was looking down at her. As she felt the goblins begin to get even rowdier she told him, "I love you." Oswin felt her heart slamming into her rib cage. She knew it wasn't the least bit realistic, deciding you loved someone in, what, a week or so, but it wasn't one bit realistic to be going on a journey to slay a dragon either.

Besides, this was Middle Earth, magic was abounding. Kíli nodded and told her, "I love you, too." Despite the situation, she broke into a smile. He leant down and kissed her quickly before they both looked to see that the Bone Breaker was near being set down, and held onto each other for dear life.

And then it came. The worlds brightest light, and strongest apparently, as it sent the Bone Breaker flying and the goblins scattering. But the company toppled over as well. As they all tried hiding from the light, Oswin wondered just how many things would try to kill them that day.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, this took a bit longer than usual, but I wanted this one to be good. And to address the thing that the troll scene wasn't all that great: I happen to like that scene as is. I didn't really wanna mess with it too much. I mean, really, any movie goers know what I'm talking about. Anywho, lemme know what you think.

And for any Potterheads out there: I started another 'fan fall into book/movie' fan fiction. It's gonna be more comical, I'm not as worried about the drama and stuff on that one. Check it out if you want. Anyway, reviews make me happy, and a happy author updates faster.


	18. Chapter 17

"Up, all of you, and fight!" Oswin groaned as she sat up slowly, her head spinning. Squinting at the light, she realized it was fading. All she could come up with was they had all died and they were in heaven.

But as the light nearly completely diminished, she asked in a groggy voice, "G-gandalf?" Her eyes squinted and blinked as she recognized the grey magical companion to them.

The wizard spoke louder, "Fight!" That got them up, at least Oswin guessed. She herself was up and scrambling to her blade, snatching it up with relief before tossing the other weapons towards the company.

It was all a blur, but at some point they were all armed once more and running towards the tallest man in the cavern. But he was right, they had to fight. Oswin was slashing at the grubby hands and faces getting near her. Kíli was on her side, stabbing at whatever he could. The bridges were swinging slightly, but it didn't matter, the only thing on her mind was to get out alive.

Soon, the goblins were jumping from other bridges and supports, clambering up the sides. At one point, Oswin swore that a particularly small goblin popped out from a hole in the mountain wall. But it didn't matter much, because she took a slash at it and the thing vanished. Despite the fact that her mind kept telling her protect Thorin's nephews, Oswin had managed to separate from them, after falling behind Nori, who was showing amazing skill with a sword. Bombur was in front of him, bashing goblins with his ladle.

Glancing over, she saw that both Fíli and Kíli had reappeared by her side and she managed to ask while swinging her blade and severing half a dozen goblin bodies, "Where the bloody hell did you two end up?!"

"Took out a bunch of goblins with a ladder," Kíli replied amidst skewering two goblins. That was all she needed to know, because soon they were running behind a magical bolder, Gandalf leading the way. Goblins were still popping up, but it was more manageable now that the ones in front of them were being flattened.

Then, it happened. The god awful goblin blob who called itself king burst through the bridge and landed in front of them. They all skidded to a halt and Kíli instantly told Oswin, "Don't say anything." She nodded. Because he was being smart and she knew it. She had plant of awful things to say but that would just make everything worse than it already was.

Oswin watched as the goblin was poked in the eye then cut across his massive stomach and admitted, "Well, that'll do it." Gandalf slashed its elongated throat to truly kill him, but then, with the literal dead weight of the goblin fat, the segment of bridge they were on snapped and broke, falling freely.

Oswin shrieked and grabbed onto whatever plank she could, feeling Kíli grab onto her and to the wood. The two other layers of bridges beneath them were disintegrating against the rock, but they lasted until they hit the ground, random bits of wood and stone falling with them.

They all groaned and wriggled and struggled, trying to get loose. Oswin had fallen off the bridge mass entirely and was trying to yank Kíli free when Bofur tried to brighten their situation up, "Well that could have been worse."

Of course, to prove it, the dead goblin king's corpse fell onto the debris and Oswin winced, hearing Dwalin yell, "You've got to be kidding!" But, she yanked Kíli free with a harsh pull, before moving the assist Fíli. As the others began to break free, Kíli looked back and alerted, "Uh, Gandalf?"

Oswin herself looked and yelped, as Nori shouted, "There's too many of them."

"Only one thing will save us. This way, all of you," the grey wizard shouted, directing them towards a roughly made tunnel. Nobody hesitated to sprint down it, Oswin included, ignoring the rocks she banged her feet on. She was just focused on getting the hell away from the bloody goblins.

A small 'boom' sounded and the tunnel flooded with light. Day light, and Oswin cheered as she burst through the hole after Nori. But they kept running, down the slope they were on.

Oswin slipped on a leaf and shrieked, ending flat on her rear and sliding down the hill, passing several of the dwarves. It wasn't until she hit a bit of flat rock, that the sliding ended. Hopping up, she jumped off the small ledge and stopped. Kíli and Fíli were the last to make it and Kíli was instantly hugging her, as was she, relieved they had both made it out alive.

As Gandalf reached them, he began counting them, "Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Kíli, Fíli, Oswin. That makes fourteen, where's Bilbo? Where is the Hobbit."

Oswin frowned, looking around. Wait, had they all neglected to realize Bilbo was gone. Now that she thought of it, when they had been hoarded together, she didn't remember seeing the hobbit anywhere. Oswin chirped, "I thought he was with one of you."

"Last I saw he was with Nori." Gandalf instantly turned to Nori and asked, "When did you last see him? Tell me!"

"When we were first attacked in that basket, he was there and then suddenly he wasn't," Nori answered quickly. Oswin sighed, not sure what to make of any of this.

Thorin growled out, "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Oswin felt her face fall. Had the Hobbit truly abandoned them? No, no that couldn't be right, she had a nagging feeling he was supposed to stay the entire time.

"No, no he isn't. Long gone that is." They all turned to see the small hobbit appearing from around a tree.

Oswin let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god you aren't goblin chow."

Gandalf let out his own relieved chuckled and told the smallest, "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so happy to see someone in my entire life!"

"We'd given up on you," Kíli admitted, and Fíli asked him curiously, "How'd you get past all the goblins?" Honestly, Oswin herself wanted to know. She knew she should know for some reason, but she didn't and she wanted to. Heck they all did.

Bilbo didn't answer and Gandalf intervened on his behalf, "Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Oswin smiled, that was true, he was back and that was all that truly mattered at this point, that they were all safe and sound.

Thorin wasn't convinced and said harshly, "It matters! Why did you come back?" Oswin shifted a bit away from the angry king, closer to his relieved nephews.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books," the now grimy hobbit admitted, "And my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. Because you don't have one." he said, sending a look at Oswin as well. She clenched her jaw, knowing that he meant she had lost her first, and was on her way to claim her second if they could. "A home," the light brown haired hobbit specified. "It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back. If I can."

Oswin felt her heart ache. It had been so touching what he said. The air was still tense, though, and Oswin had to say, "That's quite noble of you, Mister Baggins."

Before anything else could be uttered, a howl came. And not just nay howl, oh no. She recognized that one, it was a bloody WARG. Oswin groaned, her legs aching as Thorin looked at Gandalf, "Out of the frying pan?"

To confirm that it was indeed, severe trouble they were in, Gandalf replied, "And into the fire. Run!"

Oswin didn't wait for anything else, she bolted in the opposite direction of the noise, and was the first to realize, they were at a freaking cliff. Running back, she stopped as she spotted the Wargs.

"Into the trees, quickly!" Kíli met her and they both jumped, grabbing onto branches. Oswin had gripped one of her blade grips between her teeth to use her hands to climb. Making it onto her first branch, she looked and spotted Bilbo, trying to get his glowing letter opener, as Balin called it.

Oswin groaned and shouted, "For the love of all that is holy, hurry the bloody hell up Bilbo!" Bilbo yanked hard and retrieved his weapon, sprinting and making a flying jump at her tree. Oswin grabbed the little hobbit's arm and pulled him up, not allowing him to thank her as she told him, "Now climb like a squirrel!"

The two scrambled as high as they could as the Wargs began to gather around the tree, jumping and snapping their jaws. The sun had set, and it got darker, making it slightly more difficult to see what was going on. Kíli was on the branch above her and asked, "You two alright?"

Looking up, the shorter girl nodded and replied, "Yeah, all in one pie-"

They all began tipping. Looking down, Oswin realized that the tree itself was falling, and she heard someone yell, "JUMP!" And jump they all did, Oswin barely making it. She finally got a good enough grip and stored her blade into its sack, before realizing it was time to jump again. And then one more time until they were all on the same tree, perched on the very tip of the cliff.

Oswin was gripping onto a stubby little branch whens he saw something bright fly past her, then explode. As another came, Oswin looked up to realize that Gandalf had begun to throw what she could only call pinecone grenades of fire. Grinning madly, Oswin yelled, "Oi, pass em down!"

And the dwarves did just that, as soon they were all chucking fiery cones at the attacking Wargs, lighting a fire on the forest-y floor beneath them. Oswin chucked one particularly hard, and watched as it hit the hind end of a fleeing Warg and began to light the fur on fire.

As they began cheering, seeming to be successful, the tree wobbled. Oswin looked down and saw the roots loosening. She quickly shouted the obvious, "We're gonna fall! We are going to bloody fall!"

THat was all it took, as the tree tipped and began falling. Thankfully, it fell about half way, but didn't topple over, becoming a horizontal extension of the cliff. Oswin and managed to grab onto a branch, trying to heave herself up as she hung at the mercy of gravity. Looking over, she saw that Thorin had his attention occupied.

Gulping, she looked and gasped. It had to be the Pale Orc Balin had told them of. He really was an albino orc, she had to admit it. He even had an albino Warg as far as she was concerned. Oswin looked towards Kíli and Fíli, who were now trying to get up, growling and snarling almost like the Wargs.

As Oswin also began trying to get up, she watched as Thorin pulled himself up, and began stalking towards the Pale Orc, off the tree, to the cliff and threw their fire, letting out a loud cry of hate as he ran and jumped at his mortal enemy, swinging his sword.

Her heart clenched. She felt like she was watching her world fall apart again, and she scrambled up, Bilbo joining her as she ran towards Thorin, another Orc ready to behead him. As the two wove through the fire, Oswin panted, "You save Thorin, I'll go for the pale freak."

Without waiting for Bilbo's answer, she gave a battle cry like Thorin had and jumped off the small ledge he had, swinging her own blade at the monster. She managed to make a large wound on the Warg only for it to slam into her as she fell from her jump. Oswin yelled out as she slammed into a fallen tree.

"What have we hear?" The pale orc approached slowly on his beast, and Oswin struggled to stand, her entire body throbbing in protest.

Gulping, she held her blade in front of her and bit out, "The last of the Grinding Ice dwarves." Azog let out a loud, maniacal laugh only for something to slam into his Warg, sending both pale creatures sideways.

Someone was helping her up, and she looked to see it was Kíli, who was more focused on getting her out of harms way. Grabbing onto him, her ears perked up as she heard a loud screech. Both the prince and the last heir looked around, and Oswin gasped, "Those are bloody big birds."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hope you guys like it! Remember, reviews feed my soul.


	19. Chapter 18

Her entire body was aching, there was no doubt there was some kind of damage to it. But she was less worried about the giant hawks and more worried when one grabbed Thorin. Both her and Kíli tried rushing over, Fíli appearing as well, but they were scooped up in the talons of the bird, and moved away from the cliff. Oswin was immediately wriggling around and fighting against the scaly bird foot, that was until it let go and she realized she being dropped.

Oswin shrieked, trying to backpedal almost until she landed on something fluffy and firm. Sitting up, the small brunette girl looked and realized she was on the back of another eagle, and that it was the feathers that were so soft. She, of course, held onto her flying ride's feathers for dear life, officially distrusting of any height. A groan came from being her and Oswin turned, seeing that both Fíli and Kíli were behind her, sitting up as well.

They were free, and safe for the most part. She managed to toss the boys a smile before facing forwards and looking for the others. She took a silent count in her head; Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, of course Kíli and Fíli, then Gandalf and Bilbo. But where was-

"Thorin!" Oswin panicked at the tone of Kíli's voice, especially when she did see the dwarf king, handing limply in the talons of the eagle. Unlike the others, she noticed how hard the bird was trying to keep a hold of their king without hurting him. It kept looking down in sorrow, like he knew that they were all only on this quest for Thorin. At least, that was what it seemed like.

Oswin herself was here for Thorin, and Kíli, Kíli too. But, the brothers had never known Erebor themselves. Actually, now that she thought about it, the only other dwarf with conscious memory of Erebor besides Thorin, was Balin. The others had been too young to remember or were born after the escape from Smaug's attack. Much like Oswin had never known her kingdom of Helcaraxe. Maybe one day, she would attempt a return. But not for a long, long while, if ever at all.

Finally, the eagles landed, and Oswin realized that they had been flown over a remaining portion of the Grey Mountains, where the sun was still visible, despite it still setting. But, that didn't matter much, the moment the eagle landed, Oswin was tumbling off the eagle's back, rather ungracefully, and hurrying over to Thorin with the others. Gandalf was knelt over him, muttering something under his breath.

Whatever it was, Oswin didn't care as she saw Thorin's eyes open. They let out a collective sigh of relief, Oswin smiling. As Thorin tried to stand, the dwarves moved to help him immediately, and instantly, the king looked at the hobbit and growled, "You!" Everyone's face dropped, Bilbo's included. Had Thorin not seen Bilbo's heroic, albeit awkward, life-saving attack? Maybe it hadn't been the best executed one, but it HAD saved Thorin's life, and really that was all that mattered.

Thorin stalked forwards, towards the only hobbit in the company and continued his rant, "What were you doing? You could have got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place among us?" Bilbo looked ready to wet himself. Thorin managed to scare anyone even while injured and recently back from the brink of death.

But the most shocking thing of all was when the King under the mountain practically fell onto Bilbo in a hug and sighed, "I have never been more wrong." Oswin awed at the sight, being a girl, and the others applauded. It was now official that Bilbo was fully apart of the company. And that made Oswin grin.

Removing himself from the hobbit, he kept his hands on the small creature's shoulders and apologized, "I am sorry I doubted you."

The hobbit was rather flustered but managed to reply, "No, no, I would have doubted me too." That was true, actually Oswin was nearly positive the little man had indeed doubted himself up until Thorin himself had. Giving him a smile, Bilbo added, "I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Or even a burglar."

The company chuckled at his answer, even Oswin cracked a bigger smile. Whether the hobbit realized it or not, he was incredibly brave, and Oswin had more or less followed _him_ to Thorin's side. And, he had been the one to save Thorin after all, killing the orc that was truly poised to kill the king.

Oswin was still grinning at the fact that Bilbo was finally accepted when the king turned to her. Her face fell as he walked slowly towards her, and said, "You truly prove your heritage today, Miss Oswin. Only a dwarven woman of Helcaraxe would attack Azog the Defiler in such a brazen manner."

Smiling shyly, she brushed it off, "He was pretty put off by Bilbo, I didn't do much."

The king chuckled, actually _chuckled,_ and hugged a surprised Oswin. She awkwardly patted his back, unsure of what to do until he let go and credited her, "But you faced him none the less. That is the bravery running through your veins."

Before she could attempt another brush off, she realized what was being the king's shoulder, and her jaw dropped. In fact, they all seemed to realize it, and the king was last to turn to see it. Bilbo glanced at Gandalf and asked, "Is that it?"

Gandalf nodded and informed them all, "Erebor. The Lonely Mountain, last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin spoke quietly, but they all heard. And he was right, it wasn't just Erebor to them all, it was where they were meant to live, it was their home, it had been their parents home, it had been their king's home.

"A raven!" Gloin shouted, pointing out a small flying object, "the birds are returning to the mountains!"

Oswin squinted before Gandalf corrected, "That, my dear Gloin, is a thrush." That rung a bell with Oswin, but she wasn't sure why exactly. Shaking her head, she heard Thorin reply to the wizard, "I'll take it as a sign, a good omen." She noticed that the King's eyes flickered over to the hobbit, and she couldn't help but suppress a snicker.

Bilbo looked over at the king and predicted, "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Oswin herself groaned and they all turned to look at her. She looked around and defended herself, "That jinxes it! It's like earlier when Bofur went and said 'that could have been worse' and the royal goblin fatness came dropping onto us."

Gandalf gave her a disapproving look and reprimanded her, "Bilbo is choosing to be positive about the journey, Miss Oswin, I suggest you do the same."

As the wizard turned away, she huffed quietly, "I am, I'm just not gonna jinx it." But she knew he heard, as he shook his head.

Bombur was the first to suggest, breaking the silence, "Why don't we camp here for the night?"

"Uh, slight problem." They all turned to look at Oswin, who pointed out, "we kinda lost our stuff. You know, falling into the goblin cave and all. Unless someone managed to hold onto their bag?"

The company looked around at each other and realized that indeed the girl was right. All of their belongings, with the exception of weapons, were gone. More than likely lost in the deep caverns of the god forsaken goblin hideaway.

Trying to reverse the negative mood her words had brought about, she chirped, "I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll just have to catch some rabbits and eat them on their own, not in a stew. That's not too terrible is it?"

A screech broke the air and they all turned to see the eagles returning, their talons bulked up with something. Slowly, the dwarves backed up as the avian giants approached. But they didn't land this time, instead dropping bundles onto the plateau they had been dropped on.

None of them approached the heap of things, no one too sure what it was. As they stared at the pile, Oswin glanced over and asked Bofur, "Can you see if Bifur will lend me that spear for a moment?" Bofur nodded slowly, more confused now, and turned to his cousin, muttering a few words.

Bifur turned to look at her and she put her hands together, and asked in one the few words Bofur had taught her, "Zabirakhajimuhazu?"

Bifur smiled and nodded, handing over his spear. Oswin smiled and spoke again, "Âkminrûk zu." She took a few steps forwards, holding out Bifur's spear and stretching her tiny arms far as she could. It didn't reach the heap from the eagles like she hoped, so she scuffled forwards a bit more, then some more, and finally a tiny bit more before she could poke one of the bundles. As she wriggled the weapon in her hands, trying to move the bundle, the cloth fell away and a bag fell out, unsteadying the pile enough that a few more came out from other bundles.

They all cheered, realizing that the eagles had managed to retrieve their belongings. Oswin returned Bifur's spear to him before joining the others in sorting out the things.

None of them were quite sure how the eagles did it, but none of them truly seemed to care, as after a bit of arguing and disagreement, they had all sorted their things out. The only things missing were all of their blankets. Everyone was fine without them though, with the exception of Bilbo and Oswin.

She was searching through the piles of cloth the eagles had used to bring them their things when Bilbo suggested, "We could use those as blankets. They're soft enough, thick to keep us warm. We could use one of your knives and cut them up to make sure their is enough for everyone."

Oswin studied the fabric, and realized the hobbit was right. It was thick fabric, actually quite soft, thick fabric. It would indeed be blanket-worthy. Pulling the small blades from her boots, Oswin held them out and asked, "Who wants to help?"

Tugging her blanket tighter, Oswin heard a chuckle and glanced to her side, Kíli smirking at her. She glared at him and huffed, "I'm the one in the bloody freaking dress. Course I'm bloody cold."

Oin and Gloin had managed to get a fire going with some sticks they had found a few feet farther down, after realizing that two of the rocks in Oswin's box were flint. Gloin was still grumbling about how it would have made the past few fires a heck of a lot easier if they had known about it. But they had a fire now, and Oswin was curled up in front of it like all the others.

Bilbo had already fallen asleep near Thorin, who had sat next to the most recently accepted company member. Thorin thought that the hobbit was quite funny asleep, muttering about food or books in his sleep.

Kíli held an arm out and Oswin smiled, quickly scooting over and into his side. He was warm, like always, and soon, the small girl was asleep, a combination of warmth and the previous twenty-four hours catching up with her.

_-_-_-_-Dwarves POV kinda-_-_-_-_

As Oswin slept, the dwarves began to chatter once again about their odd companion. Of course they all talked about her while she was sleeping. Even before they knew of her heritage, they all tried wanted to understand what drove the strange girl, with no home or family, and only a large heart and a fierce loyalty.

Bofur was first to speak, "Who'd have thought that wee bitty girl go and take a flying leap at Azog."

Fíli chuckled and added, "And in a dress. I think it was more impressive because she was in a dress." It was true, and they all laughed lightly. It would have been very impressive if she were still in her strange breeches and man's shirt, but with her in a dress, and the elves having made her hair look so nice, they were all more aware than ever that she was indeed the only female among them.

But they were all very aware that she was Kíli's soul-bond. And from what they could all tell, and knowing now that she was akin to them, he was hers. None of them would admit it, but they were more than relieved about it. It was rare the soul-bond not be matched, but it wasn't unheard of. And none of them wished for the young prince to be one of the rare cases in this scenario.

Gandalf had been quiet, but finally spoke to them all, "Miss Oswin will always be an asset to you all. She is quite the kind heart when all said and done. And she doesn't seem to have an unwarranted prejudice against the elves," Gandalf gave Thorin a pointed look, "Or any other race."

"No, she hates goblins. And trolls, quite sure she hates trolls too," Nori spoke up, still gnawing at a piece of bacon Bombur had had.

Ori piped up, "And Orcs and Wargs. I think she dislikes them for making us run so much."

Nori chuckled and teased his younger brother, "Yes, because it has nothing to do with the fact they nearly killed us or toppled us of a cliff. Just the running." Dori punched his younger brother for picking on the youngest, scolding him quietly.

Gandalf cleared his throat before warning them all, "But we must be careful of who we inform of her heritage. There are many who would like a fierce Grinding Ice warrior for their own."

As a tense silence fell, Bofur attempted to lighten the mood, "They'd have a hard time believing it, she's such a tiny lass, and sweet as sugar to add to it. Who'd have thought she'd be descended from some of the most feared dwarves in history?"

They laughed nervously, before Fíli ruined Bofur's attempt and admitted, "She, uh, she did tell Azog. I think she was trying to scare him."

Gandalf's face fell grim as he gave them all another warning, "Then it will be more difficult than before to keep her from harm. If the Pale Orc is aware of who Miss Oswin is, then it is most likely soon many others will, friend or foe."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, so here's another chapter. Starting the transition from the movie to the book. If you happen to have read the entire book recently or several times... PLEASE shoot me a message, cause sparknotes is NOT helpful. K thanks.

OH YEAH: reviews feed my soul.


	20. Chapter 19

Oswin yawned again as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. As always, she had managed to sleep easily and comfortably in Kíli's arms. The metal clasp of her braid gently tapped the back of her ear as she stood, making her smile. He was hers and she was his. That was something new, something different, and she loved it. As her hair moved gently with her, she smiled wider as she heard the clink of the second clasp against the first.

She had awoken this morning, before those not on watch, to find Kíli had managed to add another braid to her hair, the newest a bit more intricate. But, after running her fingers over it several times, had managed to figure it out, and made one in Kíli's hair, fishing a clasp out of her soul-bound's pocket.

Hitching her bag higher, she made her way carefully down the decline toward the others as they gathered to begin the descent. She wasn't necessarily looking forward to climbing down, but she was looking forward to getting off the rock face, and onto the ground. Oswin had had enough of mountains for a bit.

Kíli and his brother trailed after her, Kíli yawning as they fell into step with Oswin, and Fíli asked, "Did you two do something last night after we all went to sleep?"

Instantly, Oswin's face turned bright red, and Kíli smacked his brother in the arm, biting back, "No! We're just tired." Fíli smirked nonetheless as he moved ahead of the pair. Both Oswin and Kíli glared at the back of the blonde brother's head before Kíli grumbled, "One day, I'm going to shove him off something."

Oswin smiled and shook her head, reminding him, "Then you would be the heir to the line of Durin."

"Maybe something short, make him twist his ankle," Kíli reconsidered. The younger brother had mentioned that he did not want to be the heir to Durin several times in their travels. Fíli wasn't necessarily looking forward to it either, but Fíli was prepared for it at least. Kíli hadn't been born as the only child amount Thrain's children, like Fíli had been.

Chuckling, Oswin smiled at her soul-bound as they joined the others and began their descent down to the forest floor.

* * *

Amazingly, it hadn't taken all day to get down the rock, half the day, but not the entire day. Though, it was difficult, for all of them. But Oswin and Thorin seemed to have the most difficulty. Oswin assumed it was from the ing being picked up in the jaws of the Warg and being shaken like a chew toy. For her, she knew it was from hitting that fallen tree, and possibly from being sat on by a pile of goblins. Now that she thought of it, Thorin had been tackled as well.

Kíli yanked Oswin from her thoughts as she realized there was a slight drop, maybe five feet, to finally get off the rock. But, Kíli had grabbed her and moved her down before hopping down himself. Tossing a grateful smile towards him, Balin spoke up, "Master Gandalf says there's a river up ahead, and a clearing. I think it best we stop there for the day, camp there."

Thorin looked ready to argue until Oin spoke up, "Thorin, Oswin, I need to make sure you haven't broken anything. You both took nasty hits last night."

Oswin frowned and Kíli told her, "You're going to let him. You got thrown into a tree by a warg. And you had a hard enough time getting down the mountain."

As the others began to make camp, both Oswin and Thorin argued, Oswin with Kíli and Fíli, and surprisingly, Thorin with Bilbo and Balin.

Bilbo was being surprisingly stubborn, telling the king that he had been trapped in between the jaws of a giant warg, nearly died from it. He was even scolding the king for being so reckless and not mentioning it earlier.

Oswin herself had given up early on to watch the other argument. After a bit, Oswin asked, "Since you said there's a river, would anyone mind if I went and took a bath? I still smell like goblin."

Nori wandered over and sniffed her, instantly pulling away and coughing out, "By Mahal, you'd think she was one of them!" She scowled and punched Nori in the shoulder.

Balin looked away from his own argument and shook his head at the two, but agreed, "Aye, I think that'd be agreeable. Kíli go with her, but don't look! Just make sure nothing happens."

Fíli started to chuckle, but was stopped within moments by a hard punch from Oswin who told him yet again, "Nothing happened! Why can't we just be tired?!"

Bofur sighed and told the two, "Just hurry up, after Miss Oswin bathes, I wouldn't mind one myself. We all smell like goblin and it isn't pleasant."

Oswin took that as her dismissal and grabbed her bag before hurrying off, Kíli scrambling to follow after her. The river was truly only a five minute walk at the most, and that was with Oswin's slow pace. She didn't want to jostle her ribcage. Because it really did hurt.

The pair walked in silence before Oswin piped up, "Do I really smell that bad that I would be mistaken for a rotten goblin?"

Kíli laughed and reassured her, "It's not that bad. You just smell a bit worse than the rest of us, with the exception of Thorin. But then again, you two did end up under a couple dozen goblins."

She shuddered and requested, "Don't remind me. I think I'm scared for life from that. Who'd have though my funny ol' blade was called the Head Hunter."

"Was it your father's," Kíli questioned.

Nodding, she told him, "Yeah, when I was old enough to start training with the rest of the kids in the village, rather than get me a blade like he did for my older brother, he gave me his. Told me that it was tradition that it be passed to the eldest girl. Course I asked why he had it."

The prince laughed and asked, "What'd he say?"

Oswin smiled fondly at the memory despite how fuzzy it was and answered, "Told me that if he didn't know that I was so bloody curious he would have told me I was a rude little lass, but that he only had it because he never had a sister. He never did mention it was called the Head Hunter though."

Kíli nodded and commented, "You'd probably gone around telling everyone though, that it had a name and everything."

Shrugging, she sighed, "I dunno. I was pretty outspoken as a child, but I'm not really anymore."

As the reached the river, Kíli told her, "No, but you are much more now. It's a good thing, Ozzy." That made her smile and he smiled back before sighing, "Right, you take a bath, I'll make sure someone doesn't come blundering over. I'll turn around." And he promptly did so, Oswin nearly positive he was starting to blush just a bit.

Shaking it off, she yanked the lacing loose on the leather piece, and yanked the dress of quickly, along with her undergarments before hopping into the river, half regretting it as she did so. It hurt her ribs, but she was sure that some of it had to do with the awkward removal of the under bust and dress.

She didn't care though and began scrubbing the dirt and mystery muck off her body. Frowning, she realized that she had several large wounds on her arms and legs. Working around them, she called over to her 'body guard', "Looks like Oin's got some bandaging work ahead of him."

Kíli half looked over his shoulder, not actually looking, but shifting his head so she could hear him, and asked her, "How bad are they?"

"Nothing awful," Oswin told him nonchalantly, "Just a bit more than a scratch, really, but better for him to look at them or bandage them. Didn't even notice them before now." And honestly she hadn't. Because she'd been more focused on either surviving, or getting off a rock, or not dying.

With the grime scrubbed off her with her nails, she moved into a bit of deeper water, but a slow current and started to wash her hair carefully. She liked it up at the moment, and didn't want to ruin that, or mess up her braids, so she combed her wet fingers through it gently, dipping her head back to let the river pull the dirt out as well.

Reexamining herself, she decided that was as clean as she was going to get and moved over to the bank of the river, grabbing her bag and digging through it. As nice as it was to have mithril armor, it wasn't nice for it to be a dress. She decided that rather than return to the dress, she would wear her own clothes. Oswin grabbed a pair of leggings, her dark red button up shirt, and one of her sweaters.

As she got out and shook herself dry best she could, she tugged her undies and such on quickly before grabbing the leggings and shirt. Mid button on the shirt, she heard Kíli pipe up, "Shouldn't you wear the dress?"

Glancing over, she saw he had turned around and moved closer. Oswin shrugged and explained, "I know it's mithril and all, but honestly, I'm freezing. And, Oin still has to check my ribs, remember? A dress just makes it difficult." Kíli shook his head, but said nothing else, realizing that no matter what he said, she wasn't going to put the dress back on. Wringing her hair out, she offered, "I'll keep watch for you if you want to take a bath."

* * *

Oswin and Thorin sat grumpily together while Oin wrapped bandaging around the king's ribs and coached Ori on wrapping Oswin's mid section. The others were off taking bathes in turns or setting up camp.

When the two dwarves were done with the wrapping, Oin gave them strict orders, "Now, both of you sit here, and don't move until I say you can. You've rattled your banged up bodies enough for now." And with that the older dwarf walked off, Ori trailing after him.

The two of them sat silently for a bit, before Oswin tried striking up a conversation, "Just so you, uh, know, I don't want Helcaraxe back. I mean, I do, I'm just not going to try and lead a quest to get it. There's no more of us to live there anyway."

Thorin glanced over at the small girl, who was fiddling awkwardly with her fingers before replying slowly, "That is a wise choice, Miss Oswin."

Smiling over at him, she nodded and said, "You can call me Oswin."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Tah-dah. I know it's not book-like, but I planned on making it a lil different anyway :3 Review! Because they feed mah soul.


	21. Chapter 20

"What?!" All of the dwarves stared over at Gandalf, who was calmly puffing on his pipe. He had just informed them that he was going to have to leave them again, in another two days or so.

Oswin had been about to take a bite of her stew, but nearly dropped her dinner instead. Thorin was the first to speak up, "You wish to leave us again? After what happened last time?"

Oswin felt the need to point out, "Last time was me nearly getting all of us killed with my big mouth! And then us getting chased by goblins, then orc and wargs and that god awful albino orc! Then Thorin nearly DIED!"

Gandalf shook his head and sighed, "You really are very dramatic and negative at the moment, Miss Oswin."

Frowning, she pouted and grumbled, "Just saying is all, sheesh." Nori snickered from the ground a couple feet away, and Oswin kicked him in the arm, rather than punch him as Dori would do. The tri-spiked hair-do dwarf rubbed his arm and shot a good-natured glare over at the girl.

Kíli joined in, "We'd have died if you hadn't managed to summon those eagles." Fíli added onto his brother's statement, "Yeah, none of us can summon giant birds!"

Gandalf sighed, "I'm sure you will all be quite fine without me. I always said I would see you over the mountains, and I have. This is not _my_ adventure, Thorin Oakenshield, I have other pressing matters to attend to. I won't leave for a few days still."

The company fell into a somber mood before Bombur pointed out, "We, ah, are running a bit low on food. We should spend a day hunting or find a village of some sort."

Kíli himself perked up at hunting, but Gandalf offered, "I have a friend in these parts. I think he would be quite alright putting you all up for a couple of days."

Thorin looked suspicious and asked, "Food and board at no fee?"

"Oh," Oswin perked up, "I still have my stones. People seem to like those. We could use them?" They all stared at her strangely for offering up such precious gems. Oswin smiled nervously, wondering if she had said something wrong, again.

Gandalf chuckled though, removing attention from Oswin and told them, "Food and board, at no fee."

The old wizard proceeded to tell them about his friend, but Oswin was starting to drift off, leaning on Kíli's shoulder once again. The only things Oswin caught before falling asleep were skin changer and to be polite.

Her dreams were strange, Oswin would admit that. She couldn't decide what they meant. They were memories, mixed together, some from the village and others from another world. She couldn't tell what was real. She felt that she should be able to be more clear on her memories from the strange world, but the village… it seemed so real, how could those memories not be the real thing. But the memories from the strange world were also very real.

Her night was spend in internal turmoil, trying to grasp onto any memory, decide which world was hers. She had spent so little time on the past, only when random memories were triggered, that she couldn't remember anymore.

Her memories where what ended waking her up, first with the exception of Gloin and Bifur, who were on watch. The gruff red headed dwarf spoke up, "We still have a couple hours till we should be up, lass, go back to sleep."

Oswin yawned and unraveled herself from Kíli once again, standing and walking over to the two and sitting down once again, in front of them. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she shook her head and sighed, "Nah, can't go back to sleep once I'm up. Anything exciting happen while we were all sleeping?"

Gloin shook his head and Bifur mumbled something and made a strange signal with his hands. Oswin squinted before realizing he was pointing towards something. The girl turned to see and nearly busted out laughing, pressing her hands to her mouth. Somehow, during the night, Thorin had managed to fall asleep with his head on Bilbo's stomach.

The three awake dwarves were all trying their very hardest not to awake anyone from loud laughter they were trying there hardest to contain. It was very, very hard, though. Swallowing laughter, Oswin stood up and told the two watchmen, "I'm going to take what will probably be my last bath for a very long time."

"You should wake Kíli up, have him go with you just in case," Gloin advised. Bifur nodded, pointing sharply at Kíli to communicate that it wasn't a suggestion.

Oswin sighed, but complied, stepping over a couple of dwarves to shake Kíli's shoulder. The darker haired dwarf grumbled something, so she nudged him with her toe until he rolled over and saw her. She grinned and pointed over at Thorin and Bilbo. Kíli frowned but looked over and burst out laughing. That woke most everyone up. Including Thorin and Bilbo.

That was severely entertaining, both the dwarf and hobbit scrambling away from each other. Oswin, Fíli and Kíli were howling with laughter. Honestly, it really was the funniest thing, the three of them would never forget that. Thorin glared over at his nephews and the soul-bound of one, before ordering, "We're leaving for Master Beorn's soon."

The others continued to snicker, but dutifully began packing up, Oswin completely disregarding a bath in the river. Thorin and Bilbo's reactions had been totally worth it.

* * *

The humming seemed to be getting louder, and Oswin finally asked, "Seriously, what is that noise?"

Gandalf glanced back and told her, "They are Beorn's bees. We are passing by his bee pastures actually." That got her curious and she looked around, gulping as she saw them. The bees weren't just _bees_, oh no, they were bloody giant bees. Slow and easy going it seemed, but still, they were giant flying insects.

Oswin's first instinct was to move closer to Kíli. The prince chuckled and wrapped an arm around her protectively. Nori laughed at her fear and she glared at him, smacking him in the back. The more mischievous dwarf turned back and glared as well. That was truly the basis of her friendship with Nori, she realized. He laughed at her, she hit him, they glared before laughing at each other.

And the did laugh at each other like always, but Oswin pointed out, "You have a leaf in you hair." Nori picked it out before turning around only to stop.

Kíli, Fíli, and Oswin stopped as well and Gandalf told them, "Now, I don't want to frighten him-"

"How about not dying first?!" Oswin pointed to the bear towering behind Gandalf. She wasn't a fan of big animals, especially one ready to attack her friend. But Gandalf turned around and spoke to it cheerfully, "Beorn! There was no need to come and welcome us."

The dwarves had all backed up and created a sort of wall in front of Oswin, and Thorin because Bilbo had skittered in front of him and Dwalin and Balin had shouldered in front of their king.

Oswin glared at the back of their heads before stepping back and standing on a rock to peer over their heads. As she did, she watched the bear go from at least thirteen feet tall, down to about seven at the least, the fur changing to skin, the face becoming human, the entire bear becoming-

"Bear!" Oswin burst forwards, past her dwarf wall and Gandalf, and was caught by the skin changer, who had knelt to catch the small girl.

They all looked confused to say the least as their female friend hugged the complete stranger, before pulling away and chattering, "I've missed you! I didn't know you could turn into a bear, why'd you never tell me! And how come everyone always called you Bear if your name is Beorn?! But I'm on a journey, though, with friends! And we're going to fight a dragon and save a mountain and everything! I got to meet elves, and we fought goblins-"

The shaggy haired man chuckled as the small girl continued to talk away only finally ceasing to take a long breath. When she stopped, he just said teasingly, "Well, it's nice to see you to, Otter."

Thorin finally asked, "What's happening?"

Oswin turned around and said brightly, "Everyone, this is my Uncle Bear."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yep. Oswin knows Beorn. Okay, so it's short, I know, but it's half filler, half twister.

Oh, and yes, Oswin is slowly forgetting about London, and you find out why VERY soon, like next chapter or so soon.

So, reviews feed my soul, they will get the next chapter up faster. I don't want to sound greedy or nothing, but lets say... five reviews? Okay, so as soon as I get five more reviews, I'll post the next chapter. FROM FIVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE. Yes, it is already written :3


	22. Chapter 21

The entire company seemed quite confused as they followed the incredibly tall man towards his home. Oswin herself was walking beside him best she could, and was currently on the goblin cave, and how she had been such a big mouth and gotten herself sat upon by a couple dozen of goblins.

Fíli looked over at his younger brother and asked quietly, "Did she ever mention an Uncle Bear?"

"No," Kíli sighed, "But I think I caught her saying something about not knowing he was a skin changer. She was talking very quickly though."

The older brother chuckled and replied, "Yeah, who knew that Ozzy had such a gob on her?" That actually made Kíli laugh a little. It was true, Oswin usually wasn't one for words, but when she'd seen her uncle she hadn't been able to stop talking. It was quite entertaining, though.

They really had been quite close to Beorn's house, though, as they broke through the tree line very soon and the dwarves and Oswin stopped, admiring the massive home that was built into the rock face of the mountain. Kíli and Fíli caught up with Oswin and Fíli whistled, commenting, "Impressive."

Oswin nodded and twisting her mouth to the side for a moment before regaining her pace and following Beorn into his home. She'd never known he lived so far away from her home. It was very impressive indeed.

It was even more impressive as they entered, high ceilings, very nice furniture, rugs, tapestries, furs, everything. It was all a bit intimidating for Oswin. She'd never thought of her uncle like this, living in such a nice home. He'd always been her homeless, nomad uncle, who was always traveling around and came by from time to time.

As the group stood awkwardly in the entrance, Beorn chuckled and invited, "Why don't you all come and sit? I'm sure your all quite hungry." The dwarves cheered and overcame the nerves and awkwardness, all of them practically sprinting to the massive wooden table to their left. Oswin, though, stayed back a bit, still looking around.

But, she joined the others quickly, taking her normal place between Kíli and Fíli. Beorn said something in a strange language, and in response, several dogs on their hind legs came wandering in, placing down platters of food. None of them could take their eyes away as more dogs walking in the same fashion came, adding food to the table.

The parade of hind leg walking dogs stopped once there was really no more room on the table. That seemed to be the signal for the dwarves and they all tucked in, the scene soon becoming quite similar to the first time she and Bilbo had met them all at Bag End.

Oswin didn't eat much, she had a bit of bread, but not much of an appetite was there. She couldn't help it, there was a knowing feeling in her tummy that something didn't make sense here. She shouldn't know Beorn, but she did, as Uncle Bear. Shaking her head, she told the two brothers on her sides she would be right back before hopping off her chair and wandering into the kitchen and out an open door.

She found herself sitting on a large, smooth, round stone deeply embedded into the ground, over looking the bee pastures that were now silent.

"Something is bothering you, Otter." Oswin looked over her shoulder and saw her uncle lumbering over to her easily. He'd always had a kind of lazy way of moving, maybe from his size.

As the large man sat beside her, she spoke up, "I feel like this is wrong, but not. Like I shouldn't know everything I do. The other night, I kept dreaming about-"

"An impossible world," Beorn cut her off. Oswin looked up at her uncle, who was still staring off at his bee pastures as he told her, "I didn't think you would remember any of it, you know. Or that you would return so quickly."

Oswin stood on the rock, and interrogated, "What do you mean? Return from where?"

The scruffy man looked over and inclined his head towards the rock sternly, and Oswin sat, still obviously agitated and looking for answers. Recognizing that stubborn look, he answered, "Return to the world of the conscious. Awake would have been a better word I suppose."

"Awake? I was asleep? When?" Oswin was so lost, her face showed it, the pure confusion.

Beorn returned his gaze to his bee pasture, knowing that he shouldn't even tell her, that she should return her to the sleep and this time, make sure not even the pull of a soul-bond could awaken her. But he couldn't, this small girl, she had always been his favorite niece, though they weren't related. Ever curious and helpful, strong willed and brave. She had been the epitome of the race she would never know.

Never once, though, had he seen her this helpless. Oswin had always been a stubborn child, refusing to say she needed help if it would disturb or put off others. She never wanted to be a bother, always striving to prove wrong the words her brothers had said so long ago, not truly meaning them.

Running a hand through his dark hair, he explained cryptically, "If someone you cared for was too kind, too caring, too pure to be in the world, and they would only get hurt time after time because the rest of the world wasn't there yet, what would you do?" Oswin didn't answer, much too confused to, and Beorn continued, "You were different, Otter, so loving and determined for everything to be good, but so strong and loyal. There was something different about you, and we knew that we had to protect you from what was coming. They couldn't be given a chance to get their hands on you."

Oswin shook her head and asked, "What's so special about me?"

Chuckling, the man continued, "It was predicted that a great force of good would come in an unexpected form. What is more unexpected than a small, delicate dwarf. You were descended from warriors who were known for being unexpectedly fierce. When the Nazgul came, we knew we had to protect you. Your mother and father, along with the elders entrusted your protection to me so they could hold the wraiths off." His face was so sad, so somber, Oswin knew he wasn't lying to her, "With help from some Maiar, we created you a world to hide in. You were to sleep until your exact opposite force became a threat.

"It isn't one yet, either. You were safe in your sleep, the Darkness couldn't fine one who wasn't in their world. I moved you far from Tamarin, to the Towering Hills. I never would have guessed your soul-bond to appear there, let along appear. I didn't think it possible that the bond be that strong that it break through and pull you to the world of the conscious once more. It did, though, and now, here you are. Awake and at risk."

Oswin stared out, absorbing everything, trembling. Her voice cracked slightly as she asked, "H-how long was I… asleep?"

Beorn didn't flinch as he answered her, "One thousand seven hundred and nine years."

Her eyes went wide and she asked loudly, "I'm that freaking old?! How the hell am I not dead?!"

Shaking his head, he sighed, "That was apart of the world we created for you, that it freeze you until this world needed you."

Glaring at her uncle, she spat, "Freeze me like the rest of my kin?"

That hit a nerve, making the large man wince and he reasoned, "Nothing could be done to save Helcaraxe, Oswin. Only the dwarves who lived there were strong enough to survive the climate and harshness of the kingdom."

"Did no one think to ask me what I wanted?" Oswin had tears building in her eyes. Her family had made a decision to halt her life without her. She didn't remember any of this, hard as she tried.

Resting a hand on her head, Beorn reasoned softly, "Would you rather I let you watch your family die first?" Oswin trembled, and harsh as it was, it was what made her understand. For some reason, she was special, and she had a purpose.

Swallowing, Oswin asked, "So the world you created for me, why do I still remember it at times?"

"You weren't supposed to," he sighed, rubbing his hands nervously on his trousers, "It was supposed to vanish from memory when you were returned to this world."

Despite her sadness and tears, she was curious as ever and asked timidly, "Why was woken up if the world doesn't need me yet?"

Beorn was still uncomfortable, pondering the future himself but answered, "The soul-bond you have, it's so strong, maybe it's the power in you that made it so, or maybe in him if any. Whatever the reason is, though, you two are meant to be no matter the time, age, or circumstances." He became a bit grim as he told her, "But, no matter the strength of that soul-bond, Oswin, when the time comes and you are needed to fight your opposite, you cannot let that bond stop you."

Oswin sniffled and challenged, "Why not? I didn't ask to be something special, I don't want it. Give it to someone else, because I won't drop my life for the world."

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at her, Beorn asked back, "Will you be able to resist it? You are the one to always go and help others. Every being in the world shall need your help to survive, can you truly deny the pull to do that?"

Oswin swallowed and looked away, realizing he was correct. As fuzzy as her past was, she knew she was what he said, someone always helping. On this journey, she was always helping, that was who she was. She couldn't fight herself, could she? But what happened when the urge to help clashed with the need to stay with the one she loved? Would she be torn apart, go insane?

Her head was spinning, as she tried to decide her future. But she stopped as it occurred to her she couldn't make the decision until it was upon her. No matter what she picked, it could change the moment the event happened. Looking up at her uncle, she asked, "How am I supposed to help the world? I can barely take care of myself."

Beorn chuckled, patting her head before standing off the rock and picking up his niece, who was the size of a small child to him, and began walking towards his home, where the laughter and cheers of her companions could be heard. As she sniffled and hugged his neck, he told her, "We will find out when the time comes."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Damn, I'm gone for like, what, a few hours and all these reviews?! Like promised, here it is! Enjoy it everyone!


	23. Chapter 22

Beorn watched from the doorway of the kitchen as the dwarves drank and chattered in his living room, around the fire and wrapped in blankets. It must have been the first time they had been able to do so in quite a while, relax at night without worrying of an attack. Gandalf was sitting in a large oak chair, and Beorn noticed that the Istar watching the large skin changer.

Nodding once, Beorn turned and walked back outside, to the stone he had just been sitting on with Oswin. It was a good enough distance that no one could eavesdrop, but close enough in case something were to happen. Gandalf was close behind him, and as the two settled into their own comfortable positions, Beorn asked his old friend, "Did you know that it was her when you first came across her?"

Gandalf puffed at his pipe and replied in his slow tone, "No, I didn't. She had changed much in her sleep. When she first told me where she came from, though, I realized that it was her."

The tall man nodded and asked again, "What about Radagast? I heard you came across him."

Thinking a bit, he finally shook his head and decided, "No, no I don't think he did, he was a bit pre-occupied with the Necromancer. She awoke early it seems."

"Yes," Beorn sighed, "it seems that the possibility of her soul-bond coming near her resting place didn't cross my mind. I never thought of her being old enough for one." The large man chuckled at that. How silly of him, to have let his emotion allow an oversight. He, the one who always thought it a careless mistake, had done exactly that.

The grey wizard chuckled as well, letting out a puff of smoke before speaking, "I don't think that it would have mattered much even if we had. The bond they share is much stronger than one I have ever imagined. Whether we had taken into consideration to try and prevent the tug of the bond, I believe either way, she would have awoken and found her way to him."

The large skin changer nodded somberly, watching the still night. Beorn could remember the day it happened like it had only happened moments before.

_He remembered arriving in Tamarin, and Oswin being first to greet him, her face bright at his arrival. He hadn't had time to chat with the small girl, though, he went straight away to the Elder's home. There, the Light Council was gathered; the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, the Istari Gandalf and Radagast, Rydrial of the elvish descent, Dhorn of the dwarfish descent, Abriela a female of men, Tyrian of Helcaraxe along with his wife and soul-bond Lmali of Helcaraxe, and the creators of the Council, Este and Irmo._

_As Beorn entered the home, Este was the first to look over and smile at him. She had always been kindest to her unique creation. Never would anyone understand how he was there, he should not have been, but Eru had been kind and given her the child she craved. _

_Taking his place beside his mother, he spoke first, "The Nazgul are not far. We have hours at best. They are hunting for her." The shaggy haired man was grim. He was not happy about any of this. To find that his mother had created something to fight Melkor in secret and hid it in the small Oswin, it had been a blow. He knew that it meant the pure hearted dwarf-child would one day be forced to give up so much to save so many. But he could do nothing now, except help protect her._

_Este nodded and spoke in a soft voice, "Then we must leave. Whatever you find to protect her, I know you shall do all you can." Irmo said nothing, as always and the two Valar stood, exiting the home. None of the Council were to sure how they came and went, but they had all learned better than to question it._

_The room fell into silence, then Galadriel spoke in a voice as soft and kind as Este's, "She will not willingly hide, the girl will know that some are fighting and possibly dying to protect her."_

_Rydrial inclined his head towards his kin and suggested, "She could take shelter in an Elven kingdom."_

_"No," Beorn spoke, "She may be kind, but she is a tricky one. Oswin will find a way to escape and put herself in danger."_

_Lmali begged, "Please, can't we just tell her what she has? My daughter has the right to know she has been given a duty she never asked for." They all sobered more from Lmali's pleas. The Helcaraxe dwarves had always been the girl's advocates, and the others knew their hearts ached from knowing their daughter was destined to more than likely die alone to save all._

_Abriela looked around and proposed, "Why not let her sleep? Eru knows that child is one of the sleepiest when allowed, a sleep would remove her from the conscious world, away from the Nazgul."_

_Rydrial, Tamarin's elven representative, looked admiringly at the human and surprised all by supporting her, "That is a fair point. She is always dreaming, it was why Este and Irmo picked her in the first place, her ability to imagine anything was possible and win in the strangest of ways."_

_Dhorn consented, "I am for it. She'll be safe in her own world, but summonable when the time comes." Lmali and Tyrian said nothing, knowing their pleas would go on deaf ears. They knew that it didn't matter she was their daughter, their little girl, all that mattered was she was a force of good meant to fight a force of evil someday._

Beorn sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts. He would always be a bit haunted by Lmali and Tyrian's pleas and begging. Even when they had been creating the spell, both dwarves begged them all to reconsider, that Oswin would cooperate if she only knew. She wouldn't have, though, they were talking about Oswin, his niece Otter. Never once had she taken anything lying down.

Gandalf rested a hand on his bare shoulder and said kindly, "What has happened has happened, Oswin is awake, a bit early, but awake."

The larger man shook his head and asked, "Has she run across Lady Galadriel yet?"

"Ah, yes," Gandalf looked out again, picking his words carefully, "Lady Galadriel was very cautious in her words. She did inform Oswin of her heritage, but it seemed that Oswin never caught on that the Lady knew her."

That was a bit of a relief, if Oswin knew that Galadriel knew of her, that would raise questions, and Eru help them all if Oswin started asking questions. She was an insistent dwarf, along with curious, stubborn, and mischievous. None of those were good things when Beorn was trying to hide the truth from her.

Gandalf changed the topic, "Tell me, how is your mother?"

He chuckled, and the scruffy skin changer answered, happy for the change, "She is well, as always. What I would like to know about is this Necromancer? It was simply a child's tale in Tamarin, what has gotten Radagast so worked up?"

The Istar looked at Beorn and asked slowly, "There is a child's tale about a sorcerer who calls back the dead to do his work?"

"Yes," Beorn nodded, "to keep all the young ones out of the woods. They were always wanting to play there, stay out all night sometimes. The tale of a Necromancer was what kept them coming home before the sun set."

This didn't settle well with Gandalf as he informed his friend, "Well it appears that tale is no longer simply a story. Radagast came across one in Dol Guldur. He says it's summoned large spiders into his forest."

Beorn shook his head, insisting, "It's a myth, only a myth, Gandalf. It was never true."

The old man frowned and told the skin changer firmly, "Well, no it is a truth. Stop focusing on what it was, and focus on what it is. And it is true. There is a sorcerer summoning the dead, specifically the With King of Angmar-"

"A wraith. A Ringwrath." Beorn was becoming more and more grim, and a bit panicked. The Nazgul hunted for the One Ring for Sauron, but also for Este's force against it, Oswin. Gandalf made the connection and his face fell quickly. Oswin was in great danger, and they couldn't protect her in her own world again.

Kíli settled next to Oswin, asking her, "Are you alright? You seem upset."

Looking over at him, she sighed and curled into his side, something they were both so used to, it was odd when they weren't that way. Staring at the flames inside the fire place, she told him softly, "I'm s'posed to fight some great evil some day. I got put into some kind of sleep to protect me from nazis or somethin' while my family and friends and home were destroyed by them in search of me, and I've been asleep for over a thousand years, but apparently, I woke up early for you." Kíli wasn't sure how to reply to that.

But, how did you? He wasn't sure whether Oswin was possibly hallucinating, or if it was true. He didn't think she was lying, not at all, but it was hard to accept that she had been asleep for a thousand years to fight a mysterious force. Her eyes, though, they were so sad, it made his heart ache. Trying to lighten the mood, Kíli chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry I woke you up."

Oswin looked up and grinned. He could always make her feel better, making something so serious and awful sounding light hearted. Shaking her head, she couldn't stop her smile. She never could around him, and it was well worth everything.

They watched as the others goofed around, still snacking on food and drinking ale. But, they all had blankets, all warm and dry and comfortable for the first time on the journey. They had been warm and dry in Rivendell, but the dwarves hadn't been comfortable.

Bilbo was busying himself with a book he had found on the shelves, curled quite snugly in a blanket by the fire. Oswin snickered and poked Kíli, who nudged Fíli, and the three held in laughter with all their might. Thorin had fallen asleep already, and his head had managed to end up in Bilbo's lap. The Hobbit didn't seem to mind, but he spotted the three young dwarves sniggering and said defensively, "Oi, you wanna try and move him? He's out like a light, after the night he's had."

Oswin was the one to turn that dirty first and started howling in laughter, Thorin's nephews following quickly after as they made the connection. The entire company looked to see the three in stitches, and Thorin jolted awake.

Even Beorn and Gandalf came in, seeing what the noise was. Their host frowned and asked, "What is so funny, Otter?"

Struggling to breath, Oswin tried to get out, "H-he- night he's- heavy-" She couldn't do it, she was laughing far to hard. The brothers didn't even attempt to try and explain it. Nori, though, was snickering and leaned over to explain it to Bofur, who joined in the laughter. As Nori obligingly whispered the reason to Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Bifur, and Bombur, they fell into laughter as well. Dori was the only exception, he punched his brother in the arm and refused to let Ori know.

Thorin glared over and barked, "Have you all gone mad?"

Those who had joined in the laughter after the first three fell quite, though Fíli, Kíli, and Oswin were having quite a difficult time trying. Stray laughter continued to come, until Oswin apologized best she could, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Kíli was still chuckling and pointed out, "But Bilbo completely set that up for us!" Fíli nodded, but their uncle shook his head and told the boys sternly, "I don't care if he wrote it out for you. Now, apologize, you boys were raised better."

That quickly sobered up the three still laughing. Bilbo had gone quite red in the face after he himself realizing the innuendo. The three looked at each other and apologized in unison, "Sorry, Mister Bilbo." Bilbo only shook his head before burying his nose back into his book.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, this one is a bit of filler, but also to kind of explain some stuff. Here is it explained in bluntness as well:

1. I'm making Beorn immortal-y. I like him like that, it makes more sense, plus... i dunno, I thought it was a good idea.

2. Gandalf has known for a while who she was, but hasn't let on, since it could be dangerous if she knew he knew what he did know.

3. No, Radagast the rabbit hippy didn't recognize her.

4. Galadriel is as protective over Oswin as Beorn is, for a reason to be explained later.

Uh, that's all i got. If you are confused about stuff, leave a comment, and if your a guest, i'll answer it in the next authors note, if your a user I'll message you an answer.

Reviews feed me soul, yada yada yada.


	24. Chapter 23

It was early the next morning when Oswin awoke. None of the others were up, not even a watch. Immediately, she looked over at Thorin and snickered. It seemed like every time the king fell asleep now, he was somehow attached to the hobbit. Currently, Bilbo was cuddled into the king's side, and Thorin was hugging the small man like he was a child hugging a stuffed bear in their sleep. Now, Oswin kind of wandered how many times this had happened on their journey when she hadn't noticed.

Deciding to leave it alone, she wandered into the kitchen, pausing in awe at how large it all was. Then again, this was Beorn's house, and Beorn was a very large man, it was made to accommodate him. After studying some of the carvings on the cabinets, Oswin made her way outside, instantly spotting the company's wizarding companion on the rock she had been on last night.

Now was as good a time as any to ask him questions, so she hurried over and clambered onto the smooth rock, plopping down next to Gandalf, slightly panting from the effort it took to scale the large boulder. The grey wizard looked over to her and asked the smaller dwarf, "What has you up so early, Miss Oswin?"

Oswin looked up at him and replied, "Dunno, just woke up. Did Bear tell you about me?" Gandalf nodded and Oswin began asking fervently, "What's the 'opposite force' I'm supposed to fight? How will I know when it becomes a threat or whatever? Is it a person? Cause if it's a person, I don't think I'm gonna be able to kill them, look at me, I'm tiny! Why me, anyway, who's bright idea was it to pick the tiny-ass, battle challenged girl to be the force of good? And how do I know I'm even the force of good? What if I'm the force of evil-"

"I think it rather impossible you be a force of evil, dear one. You always have been such a sweet child. A bit mischievous and occasionally fowl tempered, but always such a kind soul," Gandalf mused, chuckling a little.

Her eyes narrowed and she prodded, "So you knew me when I was a kid? Were you one of the people to put me to sleep?"

Gandalf seemed calm as ever as he replied, "I have known you quite a while, ever since you were born, actually. I was much younger then, young enough to keep up with you," Oswin half-smiled at the comment, "but you never failed to surprise me with your pure kindness. Never left anyone out, always including all the children, no matter their height or oddities. You shared your food if you believed that your companions did not have enough, always let everyone else pick the game to play, there was one time I recall quite clearly that always reminds me of your pure heart, though.

"You and some of the children were playing in the field by the town garden, and one of the younger boys fell down and ripped his trousers. Everyone laughed, except you. You immediately began rebuking them, telling them how horrid they were being and making them think of how they would feel if they were in that boy's position. I still find it so funny, you had your rucksack and took out a pair of your unique trousers and gave them to the boy, and sat out of the next game with the ball to fix his own trousers." Gandalf was smiling fondly at the memory.

Oswin didn't really recall it, she had a hard time recalling large portions of her life before the Shire, but she hoped it would come back to her eventually. That seemed like an event she'd like to remember. Swinging her legs, she frowned and asked, "So, did you know the people who put me to sleep?"

Gandalf fell silent, not speaking up. Oswin stared at him, patiently awaiting an answer to her question. After the wizard took several puffs of his pipe, he chose his words carefully, "Yes, I believe I did. Though, you do understand that it was for your own good, do you not?"

"Yes, well, I kind of do, but not really. I lost my entire family because of something I didn't get a choice it. I don't want to be something special, because what if I can't do what I'm s'posed to?" Oswin was genuinely afraid she wasn't what everyone thought she was. The idea that her entire world had been destroyed to protect her when she wasn't the right one terrified her to her very core.

Gandalf sighed and patter her head, much like Beorn had the night before and assured her, "Dear one, you will be able to do what is needed of you when the time comes, I have no doubt about that. Now, come, let us join the others for some breakfast."

Beorn cleared his throat from his spot at the head of the table. All of the dwarves turned to look at their host, along with the hobbit and wizard, as the large man spoke, "I've been told you plan to take the quickest route to Erebor." He was met with nods and a general murmur of confirmation. Running a hand through his shaggy hair, he told them, "I can lend you ponies, but only until you reach the borders of Mirkwood. You must send them back after that."

That was met with a grumble, but they all agreed, grateful to receive ponies for at least a little while. With that matter settled, Beorn stood and told his niece, "I have something for you, Otter."

Nodding, she gave her soul-bond a reassuring smile before jumping out of her place and scurrying after her incredibly tall uncle. He walked down a straight hall to a room at the end, holding the door open for her. As she entered, her jaw dropped.

It was a massive room, filled with all sorts of things, shields and swords, chests of all kinds. Beorn smiled at her reaction before lumbering over to a particularly large chest, one that was unique and stood out from the rests. It was made of a reddish tinted wood, with dark metal edgings.

He opened the large chest, and the creaking returned Oswin to reality, and she scuffled over, peeking into the chest shyly. Once again, her jaw dropped as her uncle told her softly, "They all left this for you. I was planning to bring it to you when you were supposed to wake up, but now that that is no longer the case, I think it best I give what I can to you here. When you settle down into a home, I'll bring the rest to you. I should warn you now, your mother packed this, and practicality was not her strong suit."

She just nodded and began pulling out the contests of the chest that was meant for her. The first thing that she noticed was the sheer amount of things her mother had managed to stuff into the chest. The second thing? The absolute hilarity of it. There were swords, armor, and dresses, actual dresses. Really, her mother must not have been practical. Picking up one of the blades delicately, she studied it silently, and Beorn stood, leaving her with, "I'll go prepare you companions, join us when you are ready."

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry this took so long. This is a bit short, it is really only meant as a filler, I'm looking more forwards to the Mirkwood-ness :3

Anyway, I'm thinking about starting another story or two, let me know what you think:

1. The Rangers aren't what people think they are. At once, they truly were the remaining people of Dunedain. Now, though, now they are an elite group of seven, changing only so often when death befalls one. Seven people, from Planet Earth, who's lives have ended there one way or another. Each goes by a name, a single name, that tells how they came to be in Arda. Years ago, they allowed one into their ranks who hadn't been from their world, and now he calls for his friends. But only one answers the call. What can a Ranger of the North do to change the fate of it's new world? A lot more than anyone could ever imagine.

2. No one knows where she came from, all they know is that she has put her life on the line for them all at one point in time or another. She has no home, no family, no friends. Only allies and associates. When the ultimate evil arrives, few are surprised she finds a way to become entwined in the quest to destroy it. But despite her great deeds, the lives she saved, the good she has brought, they do not trust one who will not speak a word of who she is. Can she help them if they will not trust her? Or will she be forced to break her silence of her origins?

Review and lemme know if you think I should start either or both of em :3


	25. Chapter 24

"I still think we should just pretend we forgot-"

"No, Gloin. For the very last time, we are returning the ponies when we get to the border of Mirkwood," Oswin glared at the red haired dwarf. He was most determined to find a loophole in their promise to her uncle. But there was none; when they reached the border of Mirkwood, they would retrieve all their bags and such from the ponies and allow them to return to Beorn.

Honestly, Oswin didn't see why this was such a disappointment. At least they got the horses for a little whiles. She herself wanted to have them longer, but she knew that it wasn't an option. So she was content with her new pack of items and a couple of days on her own pony. Well, her shared pony. Oswin was settled comfortably against Kíli once more.

The dwarf prince chuckled and they both watched as the bulky ginger dwarf warrior huffed and urged his pony a bit more ahead in the group. Oswin shook her head and spoke up, "Finally, I win."

Kíli chuckled and added, "And we're alone on the end again." That made her smile, and she just knew that Kíli had a mischievous smirk on his face or something of the sort.

She shifted herself on the saddle so she was somewhat facing him and sighed, "We haven't gotten to spend much time together, huh?"

He shrugged and pointed out, "Well, you did just learn you were put into a magical sleep and you're apparently some ultimate force of good. I still find that entertaining. I mean, you are good, but you being an ultimate force of anything is fairly hard to believe."

Oswin glared playfully and argued, "I'm an ultimate force of stupid talking. Remember, I nearly got myself stuck in a Bone Crusher for my big mouth." The prince shuddered at the memory. Not that she was too pleased about it either. Returning her head to rest on his chest, she changed the topic, "I wonder if I inherited my mother's absolute horrid ability to decide what is and isn't practical."

She, of course, was talking about her chest. After a good ten minutes of attempting to shift through everything, she had given up and summoned Kíli and, begrudgingly, Fíli.

After getting it all out, they'd counted a total of eighteen different blades of various size and design, a bloody cross bow, a regular bow, a quiver, at least fifty arrows if not more, four relatively practical travel dresses that were mostly the same in different colors, one fairly nicer dress that was a bit more scandalous but her mother had apparently made it from handmade lace according to Beorn, another traveling dress that was technically a white blouse tucked underneath a black under bust that was attached to a black and blue layered skirt, a more conservative blue gown, three cloaks, one fur lines cloak, a very thick and soft bedroll, a black leather water skin, a case that held glass vials that she assumed were for medicine, a journal, three pieces of armor for a female, a nice silver ring, a set of black leather gauntlets, a set of leather arm braces, two black drawstring pouches, a thick silver cuff with a dark sapphire embedded in it, a nice wooden bowl that one of her brothers had actually made for her, a set of lock picking tools, a brown leather drawstring pouch filled with various precious stones and gold and silver pieces, a soldiers kit with two small blades for rudimentary cooking and a thick needle for either sewing or stitching wounds, a belt with a crest she learned to be her family's, and two glass vials of what Oin identified as a lavender oil meant to help sooth headaches and another as an herb extract meant to be a pain reliever.

But, Beorn had been correct, there was no way she could take all of that with her. Instead, Kíli and Fíli had helped her pick which weapons to use herself on top of what she already had before aiding her in distributing them to the others. Her uncle had mentioned her mother wanted her better armed than any king, and what better way than make sure all her companions be properly armed.

Dori hadn't been keen on Oswin giving his youngest brother a very sharp and dangerous looking hunting knife. But, Oswin was adamant, and eventually shoved past the older dwarf and walked straight over to Ori, putting it in his hands and informing him that he had been promoted from a slingshot to a hunting knife. But she made sure to add for him to keep that slingshot handy.

The only one they had had problems figuring out was the crossbow. None of them were too skilled with one, but it was eventually discovered that Kíli was the only one with any ability to ever try it. His aim was quite good, it was just a matter of the throw back power when shot. Beorn and Gandalf both thought it wise Kíli have a couple of practice shots before they left. The first shot had been when they learned just how strong it was.

The cross bow had such a punch that the dwarf had gone flying backwards into Bofur and Oswin, and the arrow aimed at the tree had embedded itself so deeply they hadn't been able to remove it.

Kíli spoke up, removing Oswin from her thoughts, "Possibly. Though, I'm sure your mother was completely unaware that you would wake up early and would be on a journey when you received the chest."

Oswin chuckled and rested against him, just watching the path ahead. She was perfectly content just to sit there in Kíli's company and not be bothered. She had been happy enough to spend time at her uncle's house, to get answers she so desperately needed, but that didn't change the fact she wished she had had more time to spend with Kíli.

The path was straight and flat, the ponies seeming to know it rather well, so Kíli let the reigns rest on the saddle horn and settled her arms around Oswin. She smiled and let her eyes close slightly, hearing her prince speak up, "Would you like to talk about it?"

She knew he was referring to the world she had been hidden in, and the one she left behind. It wasn't that she was having a hard time, though she wasn't having an easy time. But it was relatively hard to adjust to the fact that she was all alone, that something she hadn't chosen had put her friends and family into Death's direct path. And to find that they had died centuries ago?

Shifting once more, she opened her eyes and sighed, "I can't even mourn them properly. I can barely remember them, let alone the dream. I have almost no memory of the past, and I absolutely hate it. I can't remember my childhood, my brothers or sisters, my parents, any family. I only remembered Beorn because I saw him and it yanked forwards any memories I had of him. What if that's the only way for me to remember? I won't see my mother or father again!"

Kíli hugged her tightly as she got teary-eyed. It was so difficult, to realize it could take so long to remember any memory she had had previous to the sleep. No one would ever really understand what she was going through, hard as they tried. She knew that and she didn't hold it against them. Hell, she hoped no one would ever understand her plight, it was painful enough for her.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he told her quietly, "That's not true, you will remember. It is hard now, sure, but when we reclaim Erebor and this is all done, you will, I'm sure of it. It's difficult to try and remember anything now, we are on a quest right now, remember?" Oswin let out a small laugh, sniffling a little as she fought back tears. He had a point, it was hard to remember a past life when they were currently on a relatively difficult quest to reclaim an entire mountain from a bloody dragon.

Realizing that despite the reassurance, her past was a sensitive topic, Kíli changed the course of the conversation, "You know, when we start on the path through Mirkwood, you should probably put that dress back on." When she turned to glare at him, he quickly justified himself, "Because it's mithril!"

Oswin scoffed slightly and argued, "That bloody dress is like a big ol' target. It's bright white, not to mention the fact that it's a dress! Everyone immediately realizes that I'm there, and that I'm a girl. That really isn't helpful, for them to realize that."

The other ponies had slowed and soon, the entire company was taking part in their discussion, all of them coming up with both pros and cons of the mithril dress.

Ori made her most favorite point, "If he doesn't want to wear it, I don' think she should have to." Because quite honestly, she didn't want to wear a dress, let alone a bright white dress.

Thorin argued, "It's armor, despite it being a dress, it be best you have the protection. Bloody elves could open fire at any moment."

Oswin rolled her eyes and reminded the king, "One elf, one single elf made a dumb decision not to help you. That does not speak for an entire race, Thorin. You really have to get over that, it's quite tiresome."

Nori spoke up at that point, snorting, "Defending the leaf-lickers doesn't look good on you, Oswin."

Gandalf came to Oswin's defense, "Now, now, Master Dwarf, I think you should be less unhappy with Miss Oswin's lack of prejudice. I will not be with you should you come into contact with the Mirkwood elves, and it be best you have at least one in your company who can speak to them without shoving both of their feet down their throat."

Oswin burst out laughing at that, smirking triumphantly. Gandalf was indeed right. It would be in the entire company's best interest for Oswin to do any speaking should they be forced to come face to face with the wood elves. Though, it was plenty obvious the entire company would try their absolute hardest to avoid the taller race at any cost.

Though, both Gandalf and Oswin were more than aware that avoiding the occupants of the Mirkwood Forest may not be entirely possible. Oswin herself didn't expect them to be able to avoid the elves. She herself was simply prepared to have to deal with them, and somehow get the dwarves to not utter any of their offensive names for the elves. She was quite sure that grass-shaggers, leaf-lickers, and tree-humpers would go over well.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, so, chapter 24 is finally up! Sorry about the wait, my updates definitely won't be as quick anymore because my cousin is getting married and I got roped into being a bridesmaid.

Probably gonna wait a bit on the stories, since I'm more invested in this one. Anyway, you know the drill, reviews feed mah soul ^^


	26. Chapter 25

Oswin crossed her arms and huffed, stating adamantly, "I don't want to wear a bloody dress!"

Thorin glared back at the smallest dwarf and restated his order, "Put the dress on. At least it isn't the one of white mithril."

Tossing her hands in the air, Oswin cried, "I don't want to wear a dress! Why can't I just remain in what I am wearing now!?"

Dwalin was helping the others unload supplies from the ponies but took the time to point out, "It's a mithril dress. Made of rare green mithril. It'll protect you should we fall under attack, lass."

Kíli walked over and stepped in front of his uncle, trying a different approach, "Ozzy, please put it on. Fíli and I will keep you shoved between us for protection if you don't wear it." That was a better threat, being sandwiched between the dwarf princes. As much as she loved Kíli and tolerated Fíli, they didn't exactly smell pleasant with the lack of bathing on the journey. So she grabbed the dress out of her bag and stomped off behind a tree, changing quickly into the green dress.

It wasn't ideal to her, wearing a dress. She didn't like dresses, and as far as she could remember, she never had. There was no fun to be had in dresses. But Kíli and the others were right, it was mithril and that was the best kind of armor, impenetrable and lightweight to make running easier. Stepping out again, she glared at the company, most of whom were snickering. Dwalin just shook his head at the others, Balin didn't seem to notice, and Thorin was just wearing a satisfied, smug smile that Oswin realized was the same as Kíli's. Now she knew where he got it from.

Kíli gave her a wide smile and she just gave her glare, huffing, "I don't like it."

Gandalf picked that moment to interrupt, avoiding any arguments or fights, and told the company, "I must leave now. Rememeber to stay on the path no matter what, and should you encounter the wood elves, please let Miss Oswin do the talking. It truly is in your best interest. Farewell, and I am sure to see you once you have settled back into Erebor." The dwarves seemed sullen as their magical friend left. Before disappearing into the wood, he yelled back at them, "DO NOT STRAY FROM THE PATH!"

They continued to watch until he was completely out of sight, before Thorin ordered solemnly, "Come, let us make some progress through the cursed elf lands."

The trek through Mirkwood wasn't easy. The first day in the Mirkwood forests hadn't been long, they'd begun half way through the day, but finally stopped at nightfall. The entire company heeded Gandalf's words and they made camp on the path, refusing to leave it.

They all sat quietly around the fire, no one saying much. No one was necessarily sure what to say. Their wizard was gone, they were in a strange territory inhabited by a race most of them didn't trust, and dinner was finished. Oswin, though, broke the silence, "This isn't much of a forest, is it?"

The others looked around and Kíli agreed, "Yeah, it's pretty… dead. Aren't the elves some sort of tree-talking plant lovers?" Oswin made a point to whack him in the arm. She had done it several times over the course of the day, to any of the company who used one of their little nicknames for the elves. She was _trying_ to get them to at least cut down on the use of them, but it wasn't doing much.

"Master Beorn mentioned last night that he'd heard rumors the forest was sick, but hadn't had time to see it for himself," Ori spoke up. They all turned to look at him, making the shyest of them shrink a little, but he did tell them, "I'd just asked him if he had any tomes or maps of Mirkwood, to get better informed, and he did, and as he was getting them off the shelves for me, he told me that he'd noticed an influx of animals in his lands, and learned from a few of his friends that the animals of Mirkwood were migrating to safer homes."

Oswin gulped and asked, "What do you mean by _safer_?" Ori could only shrug, unsure of what the danger was. They all looked around at each other, before Oswin spoke up, "I'm sure it's just something silly, like a new kind of lizard, or toad."

That lightened the mood, several dwarves chuckling at her little answer. Fíli joined in, "Or maybe they all finally got sick of the flower-shaggers."

Tossing her hands in the air, she interrupted, "Will you all stop with that? If, by chance, we do happen across the elves, you need to be cordial at least. 'Flower-Shagger' and 'Leaf-Licker' aren't even remotely close to civil! For all we know, they could have impossible hearing and could hear us all right now, and I'm telling you, your names for them will not make our journey even remotely easy if they do hear them."

The company continued to watch the small girl, Nori finally asking, "Are you done yet? You sound like my mother."

Poking her tongue out, Oswin came back with, "And obviously you didn't inherit any of your mother's common-sense, intelligence, or looks." The dwarves began laughing, Nori's jaw falling wide open.

"Seriously, this isn't right," Oswin blurted out as they all stood at the bank, staring. The water, it was inky black. Squinting at it, she continued talking, "It's bad enough all the trees and plants are yellow-y and dead. But black water? That's just not right. Not to mention the bloody swamps. We're in a forest, there shouldn't be-"

"Oswin, hush!" Oswin ceased her talking at Thorin's order. Kíli snickered a little, and she smacked him smartly on the arm, pursing her lips slightly. They were all thinking it honestly. They'd nearly been crushed by a tree that had fallen from rot, Fíli had nearly pushed Oswin into a swamp off the side of the path while they were joking about, the smell had gotten numerous acknowledgments. The smell was the worst, because it was so strong and constant.

Looking around, they began searching for a way to cross the river. It was black water, no one wanted to touch it really. Oswin, though, her curiosity got the best of her. While the others were trying to figure out how to make either a bridge or a raft, Oswin crept closer to the stream.

She wondered if it were always black. Maybe it was, because the dirt beneath was pitch black, or rocks, or something else she couldn't imagine at the moment. Or, maybe the elves had done something to it to make it look scary. It was a good idea, keep people away and all that. But that would mean it was probably still normal water… wouldn't it?

With too many possibilities swirling in her mind, Oswin knelt down and reached her arm out, poking a single finger towards the water.

Kíli and Fíli noticed and shouted, "NO!" while dashing towards her. But they were a bit late and the moment her finger broke the surface of the water, Oswin's eyes shut and she was plummeting towards the black liquid.

The boys were on time, however, to catch her and prevent her from toppling in. Everyone panicked, moving away from the stream as Kíli moved her. Oin managed to shove his way through the company and sighed loudly, "She's just asleep is all."

It was true, her breathing was peaceful and slow, her eyes shut easily, and she had that tiny smile she always had when she was sleeping, Kíli noted. They all looked around and Nori stated the obvious, "So the water puts you to sleep."

Thorin shook his head and grunted, "We'll have to carry her. Of all the times for her to do something stupid, she picks the forest of Mirkwood to be the place to do it."

Kíli clenched his jaw, but Bilbo defended the girl first, "At least it was Oswin. She's tiny, easy to carry. Besides, now we don't have to worry about her being shoved into the swamps again." The hobbit shot a look at Fíli, who immediately looked away, finding the trees rather interesting suddenly.

Thorin grumbled something but didn't' argue, knowing the hobbit was right. Gandalf had been very firm with him the night before his departure about keeping the girl safe. The wizards exact words were still burned into his mind: "_She will save many, Thorin. Do not let anything prevent that._"

As irritated as the dwarf king appeared, he was more relieved she was just sleeping rather than dead. Because he wouldn't prevent that, or let anything else prevent it. But, Thorin thought Gandalf had meant his people, not all of Arda someday.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, sorry this took so long! I've been gone. In New Zealand. And hell yes I went and toured the Shire! ANyways, my cousin got married and of course she moved to New Zealand cause the guy she married is from there... so I've been gone helping her move. Technically I'm still gone, but my friend emailed me the first bit of the chapter so I could finish it for you all!


	27. Chapter 26

Oswin rolled her neck for the fifth time. Being put into a magical sleep? Not quite as relaxing as one would think. Honestly, she didn't even remember it, falling asleep. One moment she was touching the water, the next she was on Kíli's back, being carried down a path.

It wasn't that she didn't believe them, she very much did, it didn't surprise her that there was a magical property to the water. It was freaking black after all, that usually meant there was something wrong with it, to some degree at least. Oswin was just thankful she didn't sprout a second head or something like that.

She hadn't even felt rested when she 'woke up'. What was the point of being put to sleep if she couldn't feel rested after waking up? But, she had made them put her down none the less and was walking between the princes and Ori on Fíli's other side, all of them sluggish and tired.

The untraceable light was finally starting to fade, and Thorin consented to stopping for the night when Balin suggested, to the relief of everyone, especially the four youngest members, who practically collapsed when they heard the order.

The evening progressed as most their evenings in the forest had, Oin and Gloin made a fire, Oswin helped Bombur with dinner while Fíli and Kíli helped Ori with his new hunting knife, and Dori watched protectively, practically begging for something to happen so he could put the kibosh on his little brother simply having the knife on him.

Dinner was eaten silently that night, no one having much to say and most just trying to finish to go to sleep. It was relatively hard, the company had found, to sleep in the middle of a path. But tonight, after dinner, was different. Rather than trying to decide on watch, who had the misfortune of first watch, Nori squinted into the woods and pointed out, "What's that light over there?"

They all turned and saw what he was talking about. There was a bright spot of orange, through the trees. It was definitely off of the path, farther into the woods, the elven land. Thorin was trying to ignore it, but Fíli suggested, "We should go look, just peek and see who it is, maybe they aren't elves."

Even Nori was hesitant to that idea, they all were, except for Fíli… and Oswin. She hopped up, the Head Hunter on her back and another sword on her hip. Oswin wasn't sure why she thought this was such a good idea, she knew it wasn't, but she really wanted to see who had lit a fire that deep into the woods. If someone was camping there, then maybe the warning to stay on the path wasn't as needed as thought.

When Oswin hopped up, Kíli did as well, being protective as always. And of course, when the three of the four youngest had gotten up, the fourth did as well, which prompted Dori and Nori to also join them in standing, and that made Bofur stand, who was soon joined by Bifur and Bombur, then Oin and Gloin got up who were followed by Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin, which left only Bilbo sitting, so he of course got up.

Soon, the entire company was creeping towards the light, the four youngest in the lead. They were most curious, for reasons no one could understand, not even themselves. It was odd, why they were so curious. Even as they got closer, all of them were pondering why the sudden spark of curiosity. But when they broke through the protective cover of the trees, that was the last thing on anyone's mind.

* * *

**Authors Note:** SORRY! A thousand apologies for this taking forever! I ended up stuck in New Zealand because there was a problem with my passport and visa and everything, and I've been working at a Starbucks. Just got back the other day and just woke up. This is short, I know, but the next chapter should be very good, at least, i think it will be.

Anyway, yeah, sorry about the vanishing! I am continuing with the story, it aint over yet folks!

WHO ELSE BOUGHT THE HOBBIT! I did and I;m spending the next however many days off i have watching it :D


	28. Chapter 27

They all shouted and yelped, chattering incessantly as if to annoy the life from the elves prodding them along. Oswin was particularly obstinate, mostly because she irritated with herself. And that unexplainable and irrational streak of curiosity that had landed them in this very position.

The light in the woods had turned out to be a whole bunch of elves, all sitting in a circle peacefully. But when the company interrupted them, the elves had either panicked or had strict orders, and put the fire out, leaving the dwarves and hobbit blind as ever.

Oswin paused in her bumping into the elves on purpose to pick more of the spider web out of her hair. Ugh, that had been gross. When the elves had put the light out, they had all stumbled hopelessly forwards, then sideways as things rushed past them, turning them all around. That turning around had landed them into the path of the giant spiders.

It was amazing, all of them had gotten trapped in webs, and the moonlight that broke through the branches had shown them all the terribly awful beasts. Oswin had shrieked and they all began struggling trying their hardest to escape. Thank the Valar for the Hobbit. It had been Bilbo who cut them down to escape.

Oswin glared at up at the elf. She wasn't one to be prejudice, but they were making it very difficult for her not to be hateful towards them. Kíli grabbed her hand and pulled her close, tucking her into his side like he had the habit of doing whenever the situation was anything less that completely safe.

But she didn't protest, she kept the pace, her body naturally fitting to his, both hiding her more from view and easing her anger. She wasn't sure when she had developed this temper, but she wasn't sure she liked it much. It made her terse with people.

Finally they arrived at a large, wooden door, carved as ornately as the ivory door Oswin had seen more than once in Rivendell. But this one wasn't as welcoming as the ivory one. It opened just the same and the dwarves were herded into the massive room, a tall, blonde man sat regally on a throne in front of them.

The elf, apparently he was the bloody king, scanned over them, and Oswin tried to hide more behind Kíli. But it did no good, and like every other high ranking person who had spotted her on this journey, the man with the imposing air of arrogance ordered one of his guards, "Bring her here."

Oswin felt her new found courage shrink as she did, shaking her head and gripping onto Kíli. It wasn't that she was afraid, though she was. She just had the feeling that if she got separated here, it would be for a much longer time than a few minutes. Her friends all began to step around her, glaring and practically growling at the elven king's soldiers.

The blonde king frowned, and Oswin swore it was only then that she was sure he was indeed a he and not a she. Because when his face was passive and emotionless, she honestly hadn't been quite sure it was a man he was so delicate and feminine looking.

Meeting the king's gaze over her with an icy stare, she remembered it was her job to be the diplomatic one, now that their taller mediator was gone. Taking a deep breath, she let herself pull away from Kíli and spoke up, "I will speak for all of us. But I don't take kindly to you trying to separate me from my companions." Lowering her voice, she murmured to all of them, "No one say anything. This is your goblin king; shut up and don't say anything dumb like I did."

Nori got a chuckle out of that before being punched in the arm by both Dori and Dwalin this time. But nonetheless, they all grunted some noise of consent and allowed her to step forwards more. Though the instant the elven guards moved towards her, Dwalin and Nori moved to block them, giving them a look that dared them to attempt to get near their friend.

The elven king looked down from his place, not moving from his throne, before clarifying, "You are their leader?" The absolute disbelief in his voice irked her.

Raising her chin proudly, she told him, "I'm _speaking_ for them, yeah. Apparently, you king-napped our… king. So let him go and we'll be on our way and out of your kingdom." She could have swore she heard Oin mutter something about elves being too full of grass and leaves to understand reason, but she let it pass, seeing as drawing attention to any comment like that wouldn't help them one little bit. Especially if they really did have Thorin.

"A strange one you are, child. What is your name, and what are you?" The elven king looked very amused at her attempt at being polite. Again, she really didn't like him, especially since he called her a child.

Clenching her jaw, she said as calmly as she could, "I am not a child, I'm very much an adult. My name is Oswin, and I am a dwarf. And, YES, I am aware I'm unusually small. I've gotten enough of that to last a lifetime. What does that have to do with us leaving?" Oswin was determined, she would get them all out of here if she could. Or die bloody trying if it really came to that. She didn't like this blonde guy. He wasn't very friendly. Elrond, he was a friendly guy. Polite, and offered food in the first ten minutes. This guy, not so much.

Oswin narrowed her eyes as the king smirked and replied, ignoring her question entirely, "I am Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. You are no ordinary dwarf, Miss Oswin."

"Like I said," Oswin reiterated, "I know I'm unusually small, now, would you please pay attention to the matter at hand, Mister Thranduil?"

Finally, Thranduil stood, and Oswin realized just how bloody tall he actually was. He moved towards the group, and Oswin swallowed, feeling herself move back. Someone immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her back, and she saw that Kíli was being over protective again and hiding her into his side.

The rest of the company closed off the circle they had broken for her to speak, and Dwalin growled, "Not on your life, laddie."

Oswin felt her stomach drop. Their protectiveness of her had given this elf exactly what he wanted. Stopping before them, he asked simply, "What is your reason for passing through Mirkwood?"

No one said a word, falling completely silent. Even Oswin didn't reply, because she couldn't give a reason that would be decent enough of a lie. No way she was mentioning to Thranduil about Erebor. Because he would stop them or hold them ransom for treasure. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

Thranduil's stoic face darkened and he asked again, "What is your reason for passing through Mirkwood?" When he was met with silence once more, the elven king ordered coolly, "Take them to the dungeons. Make sure to separate them." As the group began to protest as they were pushed and shoved towards the left, the king added, "Except the girl. Bring her here."

It was then that the chaos began.

—

Oswin glared at the elven women, standing off with them. The past hour had been spent with them attempting to prepare her, or something of the sort, and Oswin lashing out, biting a couple of them and hitting the others with surprisingly strong fists, despite how small they were. And hitting them with anything she could find. Currently, her weapon of choice was a very fancy hairbrush.

Finally, a familiar elven woman entered and said something in a foreign tongue, quite harshly actually, and the other women scurried out. Oswin remained on guard, still wielding the brush, as the woman stepped forward slowly and told the defensive dwarf, "I am of Lady Galadriel's court, Miss Oswin."

"Why should I believe you," the small girl spat. Honestly, she was kind of guessing that this was the woman who had brought her to Galadriel a few times back in Rivendell, but she couldn't be sure.

The woman smiled kindly, and knelt down, evening the height difference and replied in a soft, kind voice, "My sister is Fellonel, you met her in Rivendell, for she is of the direct serving party for the Lady of Lorien. I stay here as a spy of sorts for the Lady Galadriel, to keep her informed of Thranduil. I am Feirella and I am here to help you, little one."

When she used 'little one', and in such kindness, Oswin relaxed and questioned her, "What is going on? Where are my friends, my family?"

"I'm afraid that they are imprisoned, though no harm has come to them. For now, the king has ordered that you be prepared to dine with him and his son, Legolas. I have taken it as my personal responsibility to attend to you, little one, and I will do all that I can to help you, but you must listen and do as you are told for now." Firella looked so sad to say those words, and Oswin realized that it was as hard for her to obey Thranduil's orders as it would be for Oswin herself.

Sighing, she gave in, "Alright, fine." The elven woman on her side seemed so relieved at that. Oswin realized that she would now be known more for being fierce and disagreeable rather than her easily accommodating personality. But, in a way, that was a good thing, to her at least. She felt for the first time that she was becoming someone who could stand up for herself, and that she could say no to things, that she could fight for what she believed in. And for the girl who had always been the weakest one, that felt incredible.

Firella stood and walked over the door and picked up something from the dresser. Oswin hadn't noticed her set it down, but as the elf brought it over, she squinted before stepping away and arguing, "Oh, no. No, I already got stuck in this dress, not another one!"

"Little one," Firella sighed, "it is expected."

Scowling, Oswin ranted, "I had to walk the side of a cliff in a rainstorm in a dress, got tossed around on the leg of a stone giant during said storm in a dress, and a bloody dress singled me out to a goblin king! I've had quite enough of dresses for one lifetime, thank you!"

Firella held firm, though, and stated, "For that, I am sorry, Miss Oswin, but Thranduil cares not about your past mishaps. He could cause harm to your friends in order for you to obey."

That made Oswin's heart drop and she immediately complied, "Fine, I'll wear it. But if he lies a hand or any bloody elf does-"

Firella shook her head and said in a solid voice, one Oswin admired, "I will not allow that to happen, nor will Lady Galadriel. Friends shall protect them from the other guards and from the king. Now, please Miss Oswin, let us hurry."

The next half hour was filled with the brunette dwarf doing most of the work, as Oswin was honestly quite tired. Firella comforted her and distracted her, telling the small girl stories of growing up in Lorien in the court of Lady Galadriel.

Oswin learned, though, of why the sisters were so loyal to Galadriel. Apparently, Firella and Fellonel were practically raised by the elven queen after their parents passing. When no one would take them in, in Mirkwood, Galadriel had come and taken them in with open arms and a kind heart. And after hearing of the reason of Galadriel's distrust for the Mirkwood king, Oswin was rather impressed that her protector would come into the kingdom to adopt two orphaned children.

Finally, though, Firella, announced that Oswin was ready, and let her look in the mirror. Once again, just as in Rivendell, Oswin looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was brushed, though Oswin had informed Firella to not touch the braids in her hair. She had had to explain them, which had made her protecting attendant giddy. But, none the less, the braids were not only left unharmed, but Firella made a point of displaying the courting braids in the new ponytail.

Oswin wasn't as excited about looking nice this time around though. Last time, she had only agreed to it to impress Kíli just a bit. But now? Giving a half of a smile, Oswin sighed, "Alright, let's go then."

As the two moved through the halls, Firella explained to the somber dwarf princess, "It's no secret that Thranduil is constantly trying to find a lover for his son Legolas. Please, be careful in what you say. Thranduil is very protective over the poor boy."

Pursing her lips, she pointed out, "I am not interested. I've found my soul-bound."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long guys! reviews are good!


End file.
